Total Drama Musical
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Not Total Drama THE Musical but Total Drama Musical featuring twenty-two new teens and challenges all based off musicals and those challenges are all run by your favorite and not-so-favorite campers! *Apps Open*
1. The App

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be doing this story because I have so many other ones going on but the idea has been floating around in my mind for a while now so I've decided to just do it. I tried to do an OC story once before and it didn't work out because I was just starting out and really didn't have the time or patience plus I over planned. I hope I can do well with this but I am a bad updater but I'll try.**

A raven haired man who claimed to be twenty-five but was actually thirty stood on a wooden dock a crappy old summer camp stood behind him, "Yo it's the wonderful Chris Mclean coming at you from good ol' camp Wawanakwa! That's right we're coming back to where it all began but with a new set of twenty-two teens and twenty-something challenges. This season we will be doing challenges all based on musicals! Because the producers claim we aren't 'cultured' enough." Chris put air quotes on the word cultured just to emphasize his point. "I mean c'mon we just traveled the world. But, anyway each week we will do a challenge based on a certain musical and each challenge will be hosted by a different camper so don't worry all you super fans you will see your old favourites and not-so-favourites. At the top or bottom of your application put the words "finicky is a stupid word." Because, one that way we know you paid attention and two it's absolutely true. Hope to see you soon!"

**~The App~**

**~Basics~**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age (14-17):**

**Stereotype:**

**Birthday:**

**Sexuality:**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair (Color and Style):**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Height:**

**Other (Scars, Freckles, Defining Features etc.):**

**~Clothing~**

**Everyday:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pyjamas:**

**Formal:**

**Winter:**

**Other (Jewellery, Make-up, Glasses etc.)**

**~Personality~**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears and why:**

**~Favourites~**

**Favourite Food:**

**Favourite Show/Movie:**

**Favourite Color:**

**Favourite Musical:**

**Favourite TD Character:**

**How obsessed are they with the character (On a scale of 1 to 10):**

**~Around People~**

**Acts around Chris:**

**Acts around Chef:**

**Acts around Josh and Blaineley:**

**Acts around friends:**

**Acts around neutrals:**

**Acts around enemies:**

**Paired up? If so how do they act around the erson (before and after):**

**Acts alone: **

**~Other Stuff that didn't fit under a category~**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Which TD contestants do they like:**

**Which don't they like:**

**1-7 random facts about them:**

**Audition tape:**

**Other:**

**Challenge idea 1:**

**Challenge idea 2:**

**A/N 2: I realize the form was long but everything on there was important. Also when filling out the challenge ideas please state what musical it's based on and which Total Drama contestant would run it. Hope you get in and I'll try and update quickly! :) **


	2. The Cast So Far

**A/N: Alright I gotta a lot of awesome apps! Thanks so much to everyone who applied! Unfortunately, I'm being picky because I have to be able to write for the characters so if you weren't accepted I'm really sorry but, you can either get really mad at me (I wouldn't judge you I know it would suck after filling out that really long app but, don't use homophobic, racial or sexist slurs please (though I doubt anyone would actually curse me out this was more of a jokeish option (twisted Humor.))) Two, you can keep reading because I may reconsider your characters. Or three, you can submit another character. Or of course you can do none of those options. By the way not a lot of you think finicky is a stupid word and forgot that on your app so I kind of over looked it.**

**One last thing if your accepted you need to commit to this story because I may need you to answer questions, or make a theme song or help decide the teams. So if your accepted please review saying your committed if you don't by the time the time the list is complete I'll send you a PM if I don't get an answer by the first chapter I'll have your character voted out early or decide for you and that may screw up your character. Anyway here are the accepted people!**

~Girls~

Lois Gwenyth Grant – The Ambitious ** (I'm not sure what word the ** mean)

Jennifer Hauser – The Weird Researcher

Rai Santos – The Cowgirl

Daniella Jaylin – The British Musician

Natalia Calhoun – The Soul Singer

Summer Joy Hawkins – The Flirt

Leila Tunne – The Break dancing Queen

Zoe Ceedyn – The Acrobat

Emily Johansen – The Ambitious Singer (My OC)

~Boys~

Brandon Dash – The Music-Loving Disk Jockey (Goes by Dash I believe)

Christian Jay Hathaway – The Optimistic One with Self-Image Issues

Gabriel Thomas Hill – The Gentle Giant

Griffin J. Carter – The Punk Pretty-Boy Leader

Leo Griffin – The Shy Bookworm

Zakk Blythe – The Southern Metal-Rocker

James Evans – The Soulful Heartthrob

**A/N: So there you go congrats to those who are in! I still need four boys and two girls (but one is already kinda taken). I did put my own OCs in but they will not win. To those who weren't accepted it was either because I already had that stereotype or because I'm not sure I could do justice.**

**Again if you were accepted please review showing your commitment. I'm just about to start writing the first chapter soon so hopefully once the cast list is complete it will be a quick update.**


	3. Final Cast List! Yay!

**A/N: Well there you have it our twenty-two teens! By the way if there is a star (*) next to your characters name that means I need your commitment confirmation still.**

~Girls~

Lois Gwenyth Grant – The Ambitious Bitch – _Princess Absahail_ #

Jennifer Hauser – The Weird Researcher – _freakazoid123 #_

Rai Santos – The Cowgirl – _filthyhalfbreed _

Daniella Jaylin – The British Musician – _Zania330 * #_

Natalia Calhoun – The Soul Singer – _Blue Icewater _

Summer Joy Hawkins – The Flirt – _jaaykaay19 #_

Leila Tunne – The Breakdancing Queen – _TDI 4 Ever *_

Zoe Ceedyn – The Acrobat – _Tornography _

Angela Roth – The Goth Choir Girl – _XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX *_

Brooke Essington – The Self Conscious Cheerleader – _jnmoore *_

Emily Johansen – The Ambitious Singer – _Mythologyrulz _(My OC) #

~Boys~

Brandon Dash – The Music-Loving Disk Jockey – _Kunnaki #_

Christian Jay Hathaway – The Optimistic one with Self Image Issues – _James95 #_

Gabriel Thomas Hill – The Gentle Giant – _.Silence #_

Griffin J. Carter – The Punk Pretty-Boy Leader – _Phantom Crest #_

Leo Griffin – The Shy Bookworm – _TOTALDRAMALOVEr * #_

Zakk Blythe – Funny Southern Metal Rocker – _Another Dead Hero #_

Will Michelson – Quiet Loner – _Comet Warrior * _

William Duke Lanceford – Beautiful Snob – _ *_

Cole Galehark – The Adventurous Daredevil – _Silvore _

Garrett Harrison – The Perfectionist – _imoforever *_

James Evans – Soulful Heartthrob – _Mythologyrulz _(My OC)

**A/N: So just let me know your committed to the story sometime soon. Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon. Also here are some questions for you**

**Who would your character get along with?**

**Not get along with?**

**Be romantic with?**

**What's the stupidest word in the dictionary (other then finicky)?**

**That last one was just for fun. By the way the number signs are not important (there just for some planning stuff) so feel free to ignore them. The first chapter is about two thirds done (intros are really long) but should hopefully be up by Friday! Once again let me know your committed!**


	4. Epi 1 Pt 1Welcome! Bienvenue! Welcome!

**A/N: Well here it is the first chapter! Hope you like it by the way the chapter title is a Cabaret reference and Zania330 I still need commitment confirmation. Review! P.S. You guys had some awesome stupid words (read chapter three if you don't know what im talking about)**

Episode 1 – Part 1 – Welcome! Bienvenue! Welcome!

"Welcome TV owners across the world!" Chris said making grand arm gestures. "Today we will be welcoming twenty-two new teens to Wawanakwa! The first person to grace my presence will be Gabriel Hill!

A shockingly nice boat drove up to the dock carrying a boy with olive skin and a face decorated with freckles, he had dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair reaching just below his eyebrows. He was clad in a white t-shirt with a picture of headphones on it, black skinny jeans and black converse, a black, grey and white scarf topped of the outfit. But none of that is what caught your eye compared to his height. The boy was at least 6'6 but looked bigger with muscles in his arms, legs and abdomen.

"Holy crap!" Chris exclaimed jumping back slightly, "I know you said you were tall but dude, you are huge."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as if he was used to this, "Yes I know I'm tall Chris." He stuck out his hand to shake.

"Try not to break any bones eh?" He then muttered, "God, I feel like a hobbit."

"Yes, well you look like one too." Came a voice with a distinctive British accent. The voice came from the next boat which held a girl with an hour glass figure, chocolate brown eyes and straight dark brown hair that flowed to her shoulders and held a dark purple headband. She was wearing a lilac turtle neck, jeans and black boots. She all so had a guitar case in hand.

Chris ushered her off the boat, "Ah Daniella are British musician." 

She gave Chris a very slight smile that warmed as she saw the other teen, "Hi, I'm Daniella and you're _very_ tall."

Gabriel smiled, "Yes I know I'm tall but you can call me Gabriel. But, feel free to call me Gabe."

"Well, Gabe it's a pleasure to meet you."

Chris scoffed, "God you guys are boring, there is drama in the title of this show you realize."

The next boat would surely drop off some drama upon it was a pale girl with thick brown hair rivalling that of rapunzels, she had large blue eyes though one of the more distinctive features of this girl were her arms that were covered in tattoos. She wore a blue tube top, a jean miniskirt and silver stilettos.

"Welcome Lois." Chris surprisingly offered his hand to help the girl off the boat.

Lois smiled a slightly wicked and enticing smile, "Thank you Chris." With a slight purr in her voice she gave a rather flirty wink.

As the next boat pulled up it held an athletic looking boy with a lean build, blue eyes with hint of silver, and his jet black hair contained dark blue streaks and was styled in a messy faux hawk. On his face he has a couple piercing at the top of his left ear and a skull stud in the lobe. He wore a black and red t-shirt with extended white sleeves, baggy dark grey jeans and black and white checkered sneakers, around his neck hung a shark tooth necklace.

"Ah, Griffin the new bad boy." Chris greeted.

Daniella leaned over to Gabriel, "I believe it is the next Duncan, think he's going for the prep or the Goth?"

Gabriel smiled, "Five bucks says he goes for the Goth." He stuck out his hand.

"You're on." She shook.

The next boat held a girl who was rather short, she had long straight brown hair and freckles scattered on her nose. She had a white t-shirt on it slightly showed her mid-riff; she also wore jean shorts and sandals. She had her ears pierced along with her belly button; she also sported a silver necklace that said 'Luke' on it.

She bit her lower lip, "Hi Chris."

"Welcome Summer to Wawanakwa." Summer blushed, while Chris declared, "Please welcome Christian. I love his name."

"So do I." Summer said.

Christian was a pale boy with blue eyes and jet black hair styled similar to Yuki from 'Fruits Basket'. He wore a black button up shirt covered by a dark grey hoodie, blue jeans and black converse; on his hands lied black fingerless gloves.

"Hello, I'm happy to meet you."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Dude, your not gonna get far in the game being so polite."

Christian smiled, "I was raised to be polite it's in my nature. I'm sorry I can't help it."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Jeez live up to your namesake dude."

"I was not named after you thankfully."

"Whatever please welcome Dash!"

Dash was a rather muscular bald boy; he had black eyes and was rather tall (he could pretty much look Gabe in the eyes.) He wore a white t-shirt covered by a blue unbuttoned jacket, a pair of jeans and steel toe work boots; he also had on a pair of pink sunglasses.

Chris stifled a laugh, "_Love _the sunglasses dude."

Dash quirked an eyebrow, "Are you so insecure you have to make fun of my sunglasses because there pink. Or do you simply have a tiny dick?"

Chris then shut up and just gestured to the next boat on it was a slightly tan girl with big brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that went to her mid-back and curled slightly at the ends. She was sporting a lilac three quarter sleeve short, dark blue jeans and black flats.

Chris recovering from Dash's comment, "Welcome Emily!"

She smiled, "Hi Chris, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Daniella turned to Gabriel, "You are so gonna owe me five bucks, she's totally Courtney."

Gabe shook his head, "No way, I know guys like this and he needs attitude which she does not have."

Daniella smirked, "Well Griffin seems to like her."

This was true Griffin did seem to be very slightly staring.

Gabe shook his head again, "No way, he's just a player."

The next boat held a girl with jet black hair tied up in a ponytail, she had jet black eyes shaped like almonds. She was wearing a blue v-neck that had the words 'Smarties Rule!' written in glitter on it, she wore studded skinny jeans that were partially destroyed and brown ballet flats that were also studded; her ears were also double pierced.

"Welcome Jennifer!" Chris greeted.

Jennifer who was very excited to be there was currently bouncing very slightly possibly subconsciously; she spoke rather quickly, "Hey Chris! So excited to be here, I mean it could help with my dream job and stuff if I win."

"Which you won't." Lois muttered.

"I can hear you, you know?" Jennifer stated suddenly appearing beside the other girl causing her to jump in fright.

The next boat soon arrived carrying two boys. The taller of the two he had hazel eyes, scruffy black hair and a scruffy beard to match. He wore a black sleeveless shirt covered by a black and red 'Evil Dead' hoodie; he wore very baggy jeans and black boots. To complete the look he wore a metal necklace with a fake razor on the end and had his eyebrows and ears pierced.

The other boy was slightly on the pale side; his red hair was styled the same as Cody's. He was wearing Blue shorts, a green shirt and black and white shoes.

Chris immediately greeted them, "Please say hello to Zakk," he gestured to the tall one who gave a smile and winked at Summer who giggled in reply. "And Leo." Chris gestured to the other boy, who gave a timid smile.

"So why were we stuck sharing a boat, when no one else did?" Zakk asked.

Chris shrugged, "Cause the producers think intros are always to long so they decided half way we would switch to two people a boat."

"Is that really fair?" Christian asked.

"Well-you know- Shut up Anne!"

Emily quirked her eyebrows, "Anne?"

Christian sighed, "Chris is making an ever so witty remark about my last name, Hathaway."

The next boat soon rolled around once again holding to contestants' one girl and one boy. The boy was rather short, he had Brown skin that color resembled milk-chocolate and very curly black hair. He was currently dressed in a green shirt that sleeves stopped at his elbows upon it was a picture of a white arrow pointing to the left, he then had black shorts that went to his knees and white sneakers. On his legs and arms you could just faintly see scars.

The girl however had long black hair that would have gone to her hips if it had not been up in pigtails, she had a tan and freckles scattered through out her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a black long sleeve that's neckline dipped down to show her cleavage, she also had a black silk buckle corset with a intricate white vine style design on it the corset further emphasized her cleavage, she wore tattered red shorts that ended mid-thigh, on her legs were red and black striped stockings that ended mid-calf, she wore black army boots on her feet. The look was completed with spider earrings and a black chocker with a cross on it.

Gabriel nudged Daniella, "You are so gonna owe me five bucks."

Daniella shook her head, "No way he's gonna go for Emily."

But as the Goth girl stepped of the ship Griffin was once again slightly staring.

Chris then greeted the new competitors, "Welcome our daredevil Cole." He gestured to the boy. "And our new Goth Angela!" He gestured to the girl. The pair waved Cole slightly more enthusiastic then Angela, who gave only the slightest twitch of her lips compared to Cole's rather maniacal one.

Chris now revealed, "We will now go in boat of threes just do avoid stupid questions." He glared at Christian for less then a second. "Plus, the more time we do these intros the less time the camera is on me. And let's face it I'm who people wanna see."

The contestants couldn't help but role there eyes as the next ship rolled in and as Chris said it held three people two boys and a girl.

The first boy was lightly tanned, he had platinum blonde hair that went just below his ears his hair was immaculate not a single one out of place; he had sea green eyes and an athletic body. He wore a mint green t-shirt covered by a white button up, he wore jeans and white sneakers without a speck of dirt.

The next boy was fairly attractive he had jet black hair that was style similar to Trent's it was pretty short and had an odd messy charm, he was athletic looking but his most defining features was his bright green eyes. He was dressed in a white t-shirt covered by a light blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore jeans and an old pair of sneakers. In his hand was an acoustic guitar case.

The girl had baby blues eyes and golden blonde hair that traveled to the middle of her back it was pulled back in a black plastic headband to keep her bangs out of her face. She wore a royal blue off the shoulder top, on the front was the Kentucky basketball symbol well on the back it said 'I Bleed Blue', her soffe shorts were black and her tennis shoes white. She had her belly button, cartilage and ear lobes pierced. She instead of walking off the ship actually back flipped her way off.

Chris being the 'good' host he was introduced them, "This is Garret," he gestured to the blonde who smiled slightly though it wasn't really a friendly smile but more a 'There is no way I am going to lose to these commoners.' "This is James," The brunette boy smiled warmly his smile said 'Nice to meet you guys' though it actually meant 'Oh god, this could go great or terrible'. "And this is Brooke our cheerleader." She gave a smile that said 'Oh my god, I am so nervous I can't believe I just back flipped off a boat. But people seem nice and the boys are cute. Go U of K!' That's right her smile said all that.

The next boat held a trio of girls. The first had caramel coloured skin, long, straight jet black hair with pink highlights. She was sporting a black vest; under it was a hot pink t-shirt. Along with these she wore ripped jeans and black high heel boots.

The second girl was African-American she had brown hair that had some red in it, she wore it in a ponytail with a red headband. She was clad in a brown sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff and cut-off jean shorts. She finished the outfit with a belt with a red 'B' on it and red and white stockings on her arms that looked to big.

The final girl had reddish-brown hair tied up in pigtails, gold eyes and pale shin. Freckles danced upon her nose. She wore an orange shirt with a 'fall tree' over a black sweater; she also had baggy blue jeans and white Pumas on.

Chris spoke up, "We have our acrobat Zoe," He gestured to the pale girl who gave a cautious wave to the host but a friendlier smile to the other contestants. "Our break dancer Leila." He gestured to the African-American girl who smiled. "And our soul singer Natalia!" He gestured to the last girl who also smiled.

Garrett rolled his eyes, "You realize that just smiling idly will get you nowhere in the competition?"

"Um, didn't you just smile?" James asked.

"Well yes but I have skill."

Leila raised her eyebrows, "Why are you just blatantly insulting us? We just met you."

"I insult you because I can and you have so many flaws."

That was Griffin looked ready to attack, "Dude, you can't just talk to people like that! Are you that much of an ass."

Garrett simply turned away though you could hear him mutter the word 'Neanderthal.'

The final boat pulled up holding to boys and a girl. The first boy had fair skin, and hazel eyes, his dark hair was cut rather short. On his arms were dozens of small scratches and one particularly long one. He wore a t-shirt covered by an open denim jacket; he had denim shorts and black and white sneakers.

The other boy had black perfectly finger waved hair, he also had blue eyes, a tan and he was slightly muscular. The boy was stereotypically beautiful. He wore a blue button down shirt folded perfectly to his elbows and dark jeans held in place with a white belt upon his feet were Louis Vutton sneakers.

The girl had round teal eyes and a slight tan, her waist-length red hair was tied up in a ponytail upon her head was a black cowgirl hat. She was wearing a purple and white button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black cowgirl boots.

Chris wanting to get the introductions and greetings over quickly said the trio's names, "This is Will," He pointed to the boy with the scratches on his arms. "This is William," He pointed to the black-haired boy. "And Rai." He pointed to the girl. He turned to the camera "Well there are our new contestants now its time for the tour." He then muttered, "Thank go those are done."

"And this is the mess hall. Where you will get semi-edible dishes served by Chef." Chris announced after showing the teens the lake and communal washrooms (most kids couldn't tell what was more disgusting.)

Chef then came out from the window behind his kitchen, "That's right its semi-edible and you better semi-eat-it."

"That doesn't make any sense what-so-ever." Emily said.

"If you wanna eat it does."

Chris then went on to show the cabins, "This season there will simply be a boys cabin and a girls cabin. After the tour head to your cabin and go unpack."

He went on to show them the amphitheatre ("I can assure you it probably won't break."), the arts and craft tent ("We now have scissors.") and finally the confessional."

"That's right we're back to the classic outhouse!" Chris declared. "Now why don't a few of you guys go confess something!"

**Confessional – Now in HD**

**Jennifer: Yay! First confession ever! Go me!**

***End Confessional***

**Brooke: Well most people seem nice though I don't really like Garrett, and I had to share a boat with him. But at least James was there he's quite cute.**

***End Confessional***

**Griffin: Not a bad group of people, definitely some cute girls I think I may enjoy this.**

***End Confessional***

**Daniella: Yep, I can just sense Griffin was talking about Emily. Gabe is so gonna owe me five bucks.**

***End Confessional***

"Now," Chris began, "Go unpack and meet in the mess hall in an hour."

_**Boys Cabin**_

The cabin was in disarray well the eleven boys decided who got which of the six bunk beds. The boys were fighting when Griffin boomed, "Shut up! At least for a second we need to figure out who gets what bed so pair up."

"Who put you in charge simpleton?" William or Duke asked.

"I did. So suck it up princess."

Eventually everyone paired up Garrett and Duke (They were worthy of each other), Cole and Zakk, Christian and Gabriel, Dash and Griffin, Leo and James. Leaving Will a bunk to himself which he seemed fine with.

_**Girl Cabin**_

The girl's cabin went unbelievably smooth. The girls all paired up for bunks except Lois who demanded her own bed. Daniella and Natalia, Summer and Brooke, Angela and Leila, Zoe and Jennifer and Rai and Emily.

_**Mess Hall**_

Eventually all of the contestants trickled in to the Mess Hall so Chris could announce, "It's time for our first challenge!"

"But we have no teams." Rai noted.

"It will be a single person helping decide which of three teams you'll be on."

"Chris you can't divide twenty-two by three." Cole said.

"That's why one person will be eliminated after the challenge."

"And what is our challenge?" Natalia asked.

"One word...Glee!"

**A/N: Wow cliff-hanger already! I hope you liked the chapter, I had fun writing it though introductions take way to long that's why I kind of sped up the process near the end. Please let me know what you think in a review and answer these questions:**

**What did you think?**

**Was your character in character? (If so Yay! If not what did I do wrong)**

**Does your character like or dislike glee and how will they react to the challenge theme?**

**What song from glee would they sing? (Let me know if you need a song list)**

**What is there singing voice like?**

**Can they dance?**

**Once again review! **


	5. Epi 1 Pt 2 Preperations and Flirtations

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've just been busy and lazy. This really is a filler chapter more then anything which is one of the reasons I hate it. Because it's a filler not a lot of different characters really speak in it and there's not too much character development. Sorry about that.**

"One word...Glee!" As Chris uttered this word the mess hall erupted in chatter.

"Oh my god! I love glee!" Rai squealed.

Summer nodded rapidly, "I know right? It is amazing! Finchel **(1)** forever!"

Rai abruptly stopped squealing, "Are you joking? Finchel really? Its obvious St. Berry **(2) **belongs together!"

"Finchel!"

"St. Berry!"

"Finchel!"

"St. Berry!"

Brooke then cut in, "Girls, I can settle this." The pair stopped arguing. "The best pairing is obviously Puckleberry!" **(3)**

The three then got in to a major debate over which couple was the best. Insults were flung ("Finchel is too predictable"), reasoning was used ("He egged her for god's sake!") and random dribble was said ("Eggs, Caroline and Jews.")

When Duke finally stood up, "Good god women, get a hold of yourselves it's just a stupid show!"

Zakk nodded, "I hate to agree with this jerk but, glee is stupid."

And so the bickering continued until chef finally screamed, "Shut up! You brats are so annoying fighting over this show, just listen to the damn challenge."

This little outburst was followed by an awkward silence and Chris clearing his throat, "Right, well anyway. The challenge will be one of many singing challenges. This challenge will involve you just picking a song and singing it, sometimes there will be theme but generally it will be up to you. We use the challenges because one, we need challenges fast sometimes or a previous idea was rejected. Example I wanted to see who could go the longest without being slushied **(4) **but the producers rejected that idea claiming it was to dangerous. Any how are there any questions?"

Will cleared his throat, "How are we judged?"

"Well we will have three of the old contestants come in and judge, they will each give you a score out of ten. Based on the scores there will be a top six and a bottom six. Those twelve people will pair up with somebody from there ranking (top or bottom six) and sing a duet. The top six will be competing for some power over the teams. The bottom six are competing for immunity, the four that don't get immunity will be up for elimination. The contestants will vote and the person with the most votes goes home and loses there chance at the million dollars. Any more questions?"

Leila spoke up, "What about costumes?"

"You will be using whatever clothes you brought."

James then asked, "Can we use instruments?"

"Yes, you can use them in the solo competition but not the duets."

Brooke spoke next, "Can people do the same song?"

"No, its first come first serve."

"Where are we performing?" Angela queried.

"At the amphitheatre."

"What about musical accompaniment?" Garrett asked.

"Provided when you perform, however when practicing you'd have to come up with it yourself. So I do hope you brought a stereo. Alright anymore questions?" Cole, Zoe, and Leo raised there hands. "Well too bad, get to work the sign up sheet is just over there." He pointed to the left wall where there was indeed a clipboard hanging off a nail. "Put your name and song, there's also a son list if you needed."

The contestants raced to the clipboard all hoping to sign up for there favourite song. Well, all accept one.

Dash reached for the clipboard of songs just to have another do the same. Dash looked up and saw Leila standing there smiling. Dash let go, "Go ahead."

Leila nodded, "Thanks." She went to sit down and ushered him next to her.

Dash gave a smile, "Thanks, so you're not a 'glork'?" He put air quotes on 'glork'.

The dancer giggled, "I think its gleek not glork. But, no I'm not into those kinds of teen soap opera type shows."

Dash nodded, "Understandable, I just don't know what glee is. From what I understand though it has Saints, berries and something called a Finchel which is either a gardening tool or some kind of pastry."

"More then likely." Leila agreed laughing. The pair sat in a comfortable silence well they looked through the song list.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Zakk!" The Southern boy turned his head to see Summer standing before him.

Zakk smiled at the petite girl, "What's up?"

"I chose my song!" She squealed.

"Okay and..." He made a little gesture saying he wanted to continue.

"And I need your help." She stated

"Okay," Zakk said, "Still being a little vague there."

She nodded, "I was getting there, pausing for dramatic tension you know? Anyway, I will be doing the iconic

'Hit me Baby One More Time'."

Zakk smiled to himself.

**Confessional – Its Britney...bitch**

**Zakk: That's the one with all the tiny skirts and gym clothes right? Interesting...**

***End Confessional***

"So," She continued, "I was wondering if you could help me get my costume together because I'm really not sure if I should go school girl or workout clothes. And if you could watch me dance a couple times that would be fantastic. Unless you need to work on your own performance."

Zakk shook his head, "Nope I've got it all worked out. Let's go Britney it up!" 

**Confessional – Worse then Geoff**

**Zakk: Let's go Britney it up? God, who the hell says that?**

***End Confessional***

_**Else Where**_

Griffin heard the distinct pop music that was glee ring out. Normally he would let this go but for some odd reason he felt the need to check this out. He followed the sound only to find Emily singing a duet with herself.

The distinct voice of Chord Overstreet rang out as he sung 'I've had the Time of My Life'. And while his voice played on the stereo Emily covered the female parts opposed to Dianna Agron.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Emily had a strong voice that sounded similar to a rawer Lea Michele. Griffin personally felt she couldn't handle something so soft.

He cleared his throat making the girl jump. "Are you already practicing your duet? Isn't a little early for that?"

She straightened up, "One can never be to prepared, plus I know for a fact I will win a spot in the top six so I need to prepare my part of the duet so when my partner can't keep up with me I will still sound strong."

Griffin raised an eyebrow, "And if your paired with a girl?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy, "Do you not watch the show? There are plenty of same sex songs."

Griffin spoke once more, "And if your partner doesn't want to sing your song choices?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Do you really think I care? If they don't want to sing this song it's there problem not mine. I refuse to be dragged done because some talent less imbecile refuses to listen to me."

"I don't envy your partner, though I doubt you'll even win."

"And why not? I have been taking singing, ballet, jazz, modern, hip hop, step dancing, ballroom and tap lessons since I was two years old! There is no way I will lose to any of you."

**Confession – Two year olds in tap shoes**

**Griffin: How can you even get a two year old to take singing lessons? That chick is insane, hot but, insane.**

***End Confessional***

"You may be some professional but you have no soul, I'm guessing you barely move on stage unless instructed."

Emily was now fuming, "You think you can perform better then me."

Griffin shook his head, "Not necessarily better but certainly more natural. The only person who would give your robotic performance a ten is Courtney. However I can help you."

"I highly doubt _you _would be able to help me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now I have work to do so you can either leave or watch me perform in silent awe."

**Confessional – Lucky**

**Griffin: She is very lucky she's hot.**

***End Confessional***

_**Just Outside the Cabins**_

James was currently strumming away at his guitar going over the notes for his performance while he watched the sun slowly begin to fade when Brooke ran up followed by Rai and shockingly Garrett.

Brooke who was quite literally bouncing on the balls of her feet spoke rapidly, "Hi James!" And as if on cue she began to wave. "I noticed you had a guitar which is totally awesome!" James chuckled at this, "Well anyway I was wondering if you could help me with my performance because it would be so nice of you and help me a lot with my song. Well, what do you think?"

James opened his mouth to reply when Rai started to speak, "Hey James, you're really into music right?" James nodded, "Well do you think you could, like, watch me sing and just give me a few tips?"

As James went to reply he was once again interrupted, this time by Garrett, "Hello, I'd ask you how you are but in all honesty I couldn't care less. I'm simply here for your musical services. I would like to request you providing musical accompaniment for me. I did ask Emily to borrow her stereo but she looked at me as if _I_ were insane and refused. What do you say?"

James, who now had three pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly, replied, "Well, um, obviously I can't help all of you, so maybe one of you could ask um, Daniella if she could help you because she plats guitar and um, so does Zakk and –"

James was then cut off by Chris's voice ringing from the speakers that had been scattered through out camp, "Attention campers, please report to the mess hall it is time for your first meal."

_**At 'Dinner'**_

The campers had formed a line to receive the inedible slop that was dubbed food, Gabriel was at the front. Chef Hatchet spooned some slop on his plate, Gabriel said a polite, "Thank you." And went to be seated.

The line went along smoothly with most contestants grimacing but still accepting there food, until Lois stepped up.

She looked utterly disgusted at what was on her plate, "Do you actually expect me to eat this?" She asked.

Dash who was beside her then spoke up, "I hate to agree with her," He jerked a thumb over to Lois, "But this is not suitable for a human being, I'm not entirely sure how you have been dubbed a chef considering mine just moved."

Chef was furious, he looked outraged you could see his left eye twitching. "Look you little maggots you will eat what I serve you and you will like it! Got that?"

Dash raised a hand smirk plastered on his face, "Well actually –"

He was cut off by the sound of a knife flying by his head nearly hitting his left ear.

"Never mind."

**Confessional – Lesson 1: Never mess with Chef.**

**Dash: that guy is a f****** psychopath.**

***End Confessional***

The contestants had now seated themselves. With Gabriel, Christian, Daniella, Griffin, James, Angela, Jennifer, Emily, Brooke, Garrett and Rai at the first table. And Lois, Dash, Leila, Zakk, Summer, Natalia, Zoe, Will, Duke, Cole, Leo sitting at the other.

Once the contestants had finished eating Chris spoke, "Alright guys glad to see you enjoyed your first meal." He said sarcastically. "Big day tomorrow so get some rest and we will see you bright and early."

– **Finchel is one of the many pairings on glee it is a combination of the names Finn and Rachel.**

**(2) – St. Berry is another pairing it's a combination of the last names St. James and Berry**

**(3) – Puckleberry is another pairing it's a combination of the last names Puckerman and Berry. It's also my personal favourite.**

**(4) – A reference to the iconic slushie on glee.**

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Personally I hated this chapter but I wanted to get a chapter out. Now for some questions (the questions will become a recurring thing to know you are reading):**

**What did you think? **

**Who's your favourite character (other then your own)?**

**Would you as an author be comfortable with challenges that may have swearing or sexual themes (ex. A rocky horror or avenue q challenge)?**

**Would you like to change the song your character is doing?**

**Are you excited for the holidays? Any plans?**

**Alright that is all my questions. I'll try and get another chapter up soon but I can't promise anything because of Christmas coming up I have lots of family stuff to do.**


	6. AN: Don't worry I'm not quitting!

Hello fellow "humans,"

I would like to start by saying I am not quitting or going on hiatus. I can assure you I will not be quitting in the foreseeable future.

However I need your help with a few things. The first thing is do you want to vote off the players? Mind you that would only happen sometimes and I get final call on all eliminations.

Second, I need challenge ideas really badly. If you have any ideas please leave a review saying what musical it's based on, who would host it and of course the challenge itself. Any ideas are appreciated.

Third and most importantly, the whole glee challenge is based on performances as you know. But I am terrible at writing performances and really slow too. So I'm making you all a deal. If you can write a performance for me let me know and I will make it worth you while. Depending on the number of performances you write you will get a different gift-type-thing. If you're interested let me know in a review or PM here are the gift-type-things.

1 performance = Find out if your character is paired up or not.

2-3 performances = Find out how your character does in this challenge.

4-6 = Find out who's on your character's team.

7-10 = Ask any question about the plot (except elimination order) and find out the answer.

11-14 = Help with the teams.

15-17 = Ask me any question about the plot (except elimination order) and find out the answer and change it if you don't like the answer.

18+ = Ensure your character's safety for this challenge.

So I think those are decent gift-type-things. So just let me know if you have any questions and if you can help. I hope to get the next chapter out very soon.

~Mythologyrulz


	7. Epi 1 Pt 3 Front and Center

The contestants slept peacefully in there cabins, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. **(1)**

When the peace was broken by the wickedly familiar laugh of...Izzy? "Wake up guys!" She cackled over the speaker. "You got a big day ahead of you!" A male voice declared; said voice belonged to none other then Trent. "Meet by the amphitheatre in twenty minutes; bring what you need to perform." The rather shrill voice of Courtney announced.

The contestants shuffled out of bed but gathered there stuff together none the less.

_**At the Amphitheatre**_

Chris stood on the stage well the contestants were seated in the bleachers, in front of the stage there was a table with three chairs put behind it so they faced the stage, Chris cleared his throat and plastered on a trade mark smile, and spoke into a megaphone. "Welcome to your first challenge! As you know you will all be singing us a song today. You will be judged by previous campers and, if you were listening to the announcements this morning you should know who they are. However I would like to reintroduce, Izzy!" The red head bounced out from behind the curtains smilingly manically. "Trent!" The musician waved. "And Courtney!" The tanned girl came out only to be greeted by very few smiles, she looked down for a moment before smiling meekly.

The three ex-contestants stepped of the stage and took there seats at the table Izzy on the right, Trent in the middle and Courtney on the left.

Chris spoke again, "We chose these judges for certain reasons, Izzy because she is a fan favourite. Trent is the contestant favourite and Courtney because everything about her screams Rachel Berry. Before we get on with the challenge, the fans have been dying to know the drama between all of you guys. So do you mind giving us the scoop because we have been sent numerous threatening letters."

Izzy cackled, "Did you get mine?"

"Yes, Izzy only you would send a letter that ticked."

"I thought it would be fun!" Izzy smiled, "Well, Izzy hasn't been up to much but she got back together with Big O because Izzy realized that she was really bored without Owen and that Brainzilla was really mean to make Izzy dump Owen. Now Izzy goes on all sorts of adventures with Owen and Noah." 

Trent grinned, "Well, the drama brothers toured for a little bit, which was really cool. I also repaired my friendship with Gwen after the break up."

Courtney snorted, "I think you guys have a little more then friendship."

Trent smiled sheepishly, "I was getting to that, Duncan and Gwen remained a couple for a little while however they eventually came to the mutually decision to break-up simply because they were better off as friends and had lingering feelings for there exes Courtney and myself respectively. So Gwen and I got back together, though I'm not sure about Courtney and Duncan."

Courtney swallowed, "It just had to get to this didn't it? Well, Duncan and I are not together, simply because I can't trust him. I have also repaired my friendship with Gwen because I realized it wasn't really her fault, it took a lot of work but I am no longer trying to murder either of them.

Izzy nodded, "As for the other contestants all the couples are still together, DJ was reunited with his mom, Ezekiel and Alejandro are back to normal and Heather and Alejandro are currently sending each other love/hate letters." **(2)**

Chris clapped his hands together, "Right! Well let's get this show on the road! First we will have everyone perform; after each person performs they will get comments from the judges, however, they will not get there scores till all twenty-two contestants have performed. The boys will then do the same. The best six and the worst six will be announced and the duets will begin. Understood?" The contestants nodded, "Alright we'll draw for spots and then start singing!"

_**Summer**_

"First up, Summer Joy Hawkins!" Chris shouted, earning much applause from the male contestants. Well, most of them…

"Oh, Come On!" Garrett shouted, standing up from his seat in the back row. "You only choose her first because she's the eye candy."

"And your point is?" Chris asked, causing everyone to look at Garrett with raised eyebrows.

"…Nothing." Garrett mumbled, slouching back down in his chair.

"Alright Summer, what are you singing?" Chris asked as she took her place.

"I will be singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears ", Summer said smiling.

"Wooooooo! Go Summer!" Zakk exclaimed, clapping and screaming while the audience looked at him as if he were a madman.

Summer blushed, pushing a lose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Thanks Zakk, but I haven't started yet."

"Oh…." Zakk said, causing the others to erupt into snickers and giggles.

Smiled and turned around as the music began. Summer began to sing she had a sweet but fierce voice with her Southern accent coming out a bit, she sounded similar to Jessie James, Deanna Carter and Rihanna.

_Oh baby, baby  
_  
She spun around, her hair falling back behind her.

_Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That somethin' wasn't right?  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're outta sight  
_  
As Summer continued singing, she began strutting around the stage. She danced as if she were the only one in a club trying to seduce the man she wanted. All of the guys' jaws immediately dropped.

_Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now  
Oh because  
My loneliness is killin' me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time  
_  
The girls huffed, crossing their arms or rolling their eyes. Thoughts of "Who does she think she is?", "That Skank", and "Where did she get that outfit?" running through their heads. As the song came to a close, Summer made her way back to center stage.

I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
_Don't you know I still believe?  
That you will be here and give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
My loneliness is killin' me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
_  
She spins around one final time, and drops to her knees.

_Give me a sign; hit me baby one more time!  
_  
The crowd was silent. Everyone stared at Summer as she took in deep breathes. Finally someone shouted…

"Go Summer!"

Izzy finished clapping, well actually she wasn't exactly clapping she was making the clapping motion but would draw back her hands just before they made contact. "That was awesome sauce! Izzy thought it was great and Izzy thinks Summer had fun Britneying it up."

Summer flushed, "How did you know about that?"

Izzy cackled, "Izzy has her ways."

Trent grinned, "I can assure you she really doesn't have that many ways."

"You'd be surprised." Izzy said.

This statement just confused Trent, "Whatever Izzy, anyway I thought you did a really good job I can tell you really like to dance."

Summer smiled, "Hell yeah! I've been dancing for thirteen years!"

"It shows." Courtney said. "You are a really good dancer not a fantastic voice but all the same you did a good job."

Summer smiled, "Thanks." And on that note she returned to her seat.

Chris walked onto stage, "Next up is..."

_**Daniella **_

Daniella walked on to stage slightly nervous, "Hi! I'm Daniella big fan of all of you, Trent being my personal smile." The musician gave her a smile. "So anyway, I will be singing 'Single Ladies' originated by Beyonce but it did appear on glee though not technically sung." She took a deep breath and started to sing very well.

Daniella was indeed doing the infamous 'Single Ladies' dance. Well she sang she put her right hand on her hip and her left hand out and bent her knees from side to side in a motion similar to Beyonce's.

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

After she put her hands up she began to shimmy her hips from side to side well both hands were firmly planted on her hips. She wavered slightly as she brought as she brought her knee in towards her.

_Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing_

She squated down before raising her hands in an upwards motion as she raised herself up.

_acting up, drank in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
_

She made a little motion acting as if she was drinking. She then swung a hand to her hip and waved her index finger back an forth as if to say 'no.'

_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
_

She brought both hands to her hips and leaned forward slightly, before sicking out her right hand in a motion that said 'stop' before taking that hand and just waving it off.

_'Cuz you had your turn But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

She jerked a thumb towards herself, before pointing at the judges. And then in true Kurt Hummel fashion she swept her bangs from her face. Before going back to the dance for the course only stumbling slightly.

_'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Oh, oh oh..._**(3)**

When Daniella finished she grinned sheepishly at the judges who all began to applaud making the British girl turn red. Chris walked on stage, also clapping (though it may have been for show – you can never truly tell with Chris). The host cleared his throat, "Thank you Daniella! Judges thoughts?"

Izzy was smiling widely, "Well Izzy loved it! She thought you sang really well and liked your little stumbles when you danced, it was original! E-scope liked it too. Explosivo wanted more Boom! Boom! though."

Daniella arched an eyebrow, "Does she mean figuratively or literally?"

"You never know with Izzy," Trent answered. "I also really liked it; you are a fantastic singer and a good dancer. My biggest thing is I would have loved to see you sing a song with a good note for you to belt at the end."

Courtney smiled, "I have to agree with Trent you are a great singer but, your dancing was a little off. The song choice wasn't great but it certainly wasn't terrible but, I think there was a better song for you."

Chris clapped his hands together, "Thanks judges, time for out next performer..."

_**Angela**_

The Goth girl stepped onto the stage, "Hey, I'm Angela." She gave a little wave. "I'll be singing Like a Prayer by Madonna." The music started and she opened her mouth and began to sing she had a strong voice similar to that of Christina Aguilera, Pink and Mya.

Angela stood on stage arms by her side, her eyes gently closed; she began to lift her arms up just slightly.

_Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

Angela opened her eyes, and just began to sway to the music.

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees  
I want to take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there_

You could tell the girl was very into the singing as opposed to dancing, she just swayed to the music, maybe talking a few little steps, a few little arm motions here and there. But all the real energy was in her voice.

_I hear your voice  
It's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice  
I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes  
Oh God, I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky  
I close my eyes  
Heaven, help me_

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees  
I want to take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there_

Angela continued to sing, it seemed as though she had forgotten that the audience was even there, it was just her and the music.

_Like a child  
You whisper softly to me  
You're in control  
Just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream  
No end and no beginning  
You're__ here with me  
It's like a dream_

As she sang this line the background sounded if it had indeed added a choir.

_Let the choir sing_

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees  
I want to take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there_

At this point you could see a few people starting to clap along with the rhythm of the song.

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees  
I want to take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there_

Angela was now smiling as she sang, she herself was clapping along with a majority of the audience.

_Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

_Just like a prayer  
Your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me  
You are a mystery  
Just like a dream  
You are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice  
Your voice can take me there_

_Just lik__e a prayer, I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

_Just like a prayer  
Your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me  
You are a mystery  
Just like a dream  
You are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice  
Your voice can take me there_

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me_

As she finished the last note the audience burst into applause.

Once the noise died down Izzy spoke, "Izzy loved it! I thought it was better then the time, me, Noah and Owen went on a ride on Noah's flying unicorn!"

Courtney quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, right... Well, anyway I really liked it. I could tell you liked the song and you seem to really love to sing."

Trent smiled, "I think Courtney just about summed it up, it was fantastic and what's more Courtney didn't criticise it once."

The C.I.T. glared at Trent, "I resent that! And another thing-"

Chris cleared his throat sensing that Courtney was getting ready to rant, "Alright, next up is..."

_**Emily**_

Emily stepped onto the stage, she was all ready her show face was on and she was prepared to sing her heart out. "Hello I'm Emily Johansen; I am a big fan of all of you." This was a lie she thought Trent was a loser and Izzy was a nut job, but she was determined to stay on top. "I will be singing Don't Rain on my Parade it was sung by the amazing Barbra Streisand in the Broadway musical and later the movie musical 'Funny Girl.' This song has a special meaning to me I've been singing it since I was two. Now without further ado." Emily began to sing a rather fierce glint in her eyes. Emily walked down stage as the music rang out and then she sang; the girl continued to walk down stage curving to her right ever so slightly.

_Don't tell me not to live  
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy  
And the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade_

She continued to walk down stage and as she walked you could see she was headed for the stairs.

_Don't tell me not to fly  
I simply got to  
_

She pointed to herself before quickly pointing towards the audience.

_If someone takes a spill  
It's me and not you  
Who told you  
You're allowed to rain on my parade_

Emily had reached the stairs and was no preceding to walk down them.

_I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
_

She had made her way behind the judges table and was facing her fellow compettitors. The next line prompted her to just point a finger at Griffin and then Gabe.

_Your turn at that, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it_

She headed back toward the stage but continued to face the audience.

_But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection  
_

She promptly tapped herself on the nose, before raising her arms above her head as she held the last note of the verse.

_A freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

She headed up the left side stairs and quickly turned to face the other teens.

_I gotta fly once  
I gotta try once  
_

And right on cue she pointed gently at Trent and then at Garrett.

_Only can die once, right, sir  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir_

Gracefully she moved around the stage taking sidesteps when appropriate, moving backwards in time.

_Get ready for me love  
Cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade_

If it wasn't already clear before this was the moment people really realized Emily was very into the song. She held the last note of the verse once again raising her arms above her head.

_I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want, I know how  
One roll for the whole shebang  
One throw that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham!  
One shot, one gun shot and bam  
Hey __Total Drama, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at that, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it_

Now standing at the very front of the stage, she held the very last note of the song finishing with a raise of the hands.

_Get ready for me love  
Cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade_

Emily was no panting show face still on as the contestants clapped but, not in the same way they did for Angela or Daniela but in a way that said 'It was good, just not all that fun.'

Izzy smiled, "I liked it, and Explosivo even thought you had the Boom! Boom! But, did you have fun? Izzy always says 'Live, Have Fun and Boom! Boom!'"

Trent smiled, "Of course you do Izzy, well I thought it was fantastic and you certainly took advantage of your surroundings and I did like the little audience interactions but, I have to ask have you actually talked to any of the people you interacted with?"

Emily stiffened not expected anything less then praise much less questioning of her performance, "Well, it's the second day here I honestly haven't had many conversations much less many _worth while_ ones."

At this Griffin rolled his eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by Daniela who leaned over to Gabe and whispered in a taunting voice, "You are so gonna owe me ten bucks."

This received a, "Mmm-hmm you keep thinking that but you didn't see him during Angela's performance."

"Alright, whatever you say." Was the sarcastic reply he got back.

Courtney spoke up next, "That is understandable you don't have the most interesting conversations at first. Well, I really liked your performance and I enjoyed that it did mirror Lea Michele's a bit and I liked your improvisation. It was really well done."

_**In the stands**_

Emily took her seat next to Griffin, the crowd cheering from her recent performance. She smiled at her audience, before casting a satisfied grin towards him.

"Still think my performance was lacking soul and heart?" she asked, crossing her legs and sitting up right.

"Yup, about as much as I think Lindsey still lacks the ability to get the point." Griffin replied, a smirk on his face.

Emily huffed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, what do you know about singing and performing anyway?"

Griffin shrugged the smirk still on his face. "You'd actually be surprised…"

"Next up…Griffin J. Carter!" Chris shouted through his megaphone.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Emily said her arms crossed as she watched Griffin get up on stage.

_**Griffin**_

"You ready dude?" Trent asked.

Griffin nodded, "Yes, but before I begin…can I get a girl to come up on stage?"

Emily raised her eyebrow. 'What is he up to?' she thought, sitting forward.

As Angela came up on stage, Griffin smiled. "Thank you..."

"Umm, you know this isn't the duet part yet….right?" Chris questioned as he began to step off the stage.

"She's not performing with me…" Griffin replied, taking his position on stage. Chris shrugged, and continued walking.

Griffin cleared his throat, picking up the Mic as the music started.

Emily smirked, "He is so gonna lose…."

_Oh yeah!_

Emily's smirk dropped into an immediate shocked frown.

_Oh yeah!  
_  
Griffin jumped from his stiff position in the middle of the stage, into one of a natural born performer.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be…  
_  
As he continued singing, he looked over at Angela. She smiled, and caught on to his act; beginning to dance and walk around on stage as if she was the girl he was referring to in the song. He smirked, and walked after her, busting out some cool and quick dance moves along the way.

_So let me be, and I'll set you free!  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah!  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back….  
_  
As the other contestants begin to cheer, or dance in their seat to the song, Emily sat…stunned.

'He's good…He's really good…..' She thought, looking around at the crowd around her.

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?  
_  
As he brought the song to an end, he caught up with Angela and they began dancing together.

_I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back!  
_  
The contestants cheered, standing up out of their seats. Griffin smirked, giving Angela a flirtatious wink as she took her seat. 

All three of the ex-contestants had smiles on there face.

Izzy voiced her opinion first, "Izzy thought it was supermegafoxyawesomehot! Izzy thinks you looked natural on stage and that you and Angela looked good together!" **(4) **

Trent grinned, "Well I'm not sure about supermegafoxyawesomehot but it was definitely good, you're a performer dude."

Even Courtney smiled, "Well the whole thing was very intriguing, and certainly original, if anything you'll be very memorable when we give you your scores.

Griffin grinned, "Thanks." He then returned to his seat.

"So did you enjoy it?" Griffin asked, enjoying the small glare that Emily shot his way.

_**Natalia**_

Natalia approached the stage a confident smile on her face, she was a singer for goodness sakes this was what she was made for! She was center stage still smiling she greeted the judges, "Hi, I'm Natalia I am a huge fan of all of you. I'll be singing Taking Chances originally by the amazing Celine Dion. I really, really hope you enjoy it!"

She opened her mouth and the lyrics just poured out she sounded similar to Aretha Franklin and Celine Dion.

_Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth._

Natalia was still smiling, she was 'in the zone' so to speak and everyone knew it.

_You don't know about my past  
And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last_

__Like Angela she simply swayed gently to the music and tapped her foot to the beat, it was quite obvious she really didn't feel the need for extravagant dance moves.

_But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?_

_I just want to start again  
Maybe you can show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say? _She softly held the last note before being greeted by the applause of her fellow contestants.

Izzy was still clapping rapidly, so rapidly her hands were a complete blur but she commented anyway, "Whoa! Are you a professional, it sure sounds so. You even impressed Brainzilla and she's harder to impress then Heather! That says something."

Trent nodded, "Heather might actually have been impressed with that, I mean she wouldn't admit but she'd definitely be impressed, I know I was you really have talent. I'm guessing you've been singing for a long time."

Natalia nodded, "I've been singing forever, it really is my life."

Courteny grinned, "I know what you mean, and I could really tell you love what you do and you have fun with it."

Natalia smiled and returned to her seat. Chris walked back on to the stage and spoke into his megaphone, "Alright dudes, next up is..."

_**Gabriel**_

Gabriel walked onto stage a nervous smile on his face. He faced the judges, "Hi I'm Gabe, I'm a big fan and today I'll be singing Imagine by John Lennon. Man I kinda feel like I'm auditioning for American Idol or-"

Gabe was cut off by Chris running onto stage shouting into his megaphone, prompting everyone to cover there ears, "Dude! You can't just losely use words like that, everytime you mention a major franchise we could get sued!"

Will raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's true..."

Chris turned to hm, "Well I'm not risking it."

Zakk smirked rather evily, "Wait so your saying every time me mention, Macdonalds or Ipods," He soon began to list things on his fingers, "or Wal-mart or-"

"Shut up!" Chris whined into the megaphone.

Gabe slowly raised his hand, "Can I sing now?"

Chris waved him off, "Sure, whatever, I'm gonna make sure we don't get sued." He sent Zakk one final glare before marching off stage.

Gabe shook his head, "Is he always like this?" The ex-contestants nodded, "Alright, I guess I should sing now." Once he received another set of nods he began to sing he sounded similar to Secondhand Serenade's John Vesely.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace_

_You may say  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

The backround music was accenting Gabe's voice quite nicely, he seemed very serene on stage which actually made som of the audience seem happier.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today_

_You may say  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one_He finished the song with a smile on his face.

Izzy was also smiling, a shockingly calm smile, "Whoa, Izzy feels happy you were really pushing off some good vibes."

Trent nodded, "I see what you mean Iz, it's surprisingly calm, especially considering your in the room," Izzy grinned manically at this. "The song was solid, you've got a nice voice."

"I don't normallly beleive in the whole 'good vibes' thing." Courtney said putting air quotes around the words 'good vibes'. "But that performance kind of made me feel warm and fuzzy. And you have a nice voice so that is a factor."

Chris walked back onto stage, "Does anyone else feel like they just got a hug from there grandma?" He quickly shook his head and raised the megaphone to his mouth, "Alright next up is..."

_**Will**_

Will walked onto the stage, he smiled politely at the judges, "Hey I'm Will, I'll be singing a mash-up of 'Don't Stand so Close to Me' and 'Young Girl'."

The lyrics flowed out as soon as he opened his mouth, he had an alright voice, it was obvious he did spend a ton of time singing but he was certainly decent.

_Young teacher the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Young girl, you're out of your mind  
Your love for me is way out of line  
Better run girl,  
You're much too young girl_

Will didn't move much, he kind of paced the stage a bit, but stopped after he stumbled after a particularly sharp turn.

_Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Beneath your perfume and make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise_

_Get out of here  
Before you have the time  
To change your mind  
'Cause I'm afraid you'll go too far_

Will's voice cracked ever so slightly at ths point but he just worked past it.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Young girl, you're out of your mind  
Your love for me is way out of line  
Better run girl,  
You're much too young girl_He finished the song relatively happy with how he did, 'Could have been worse.' He thought.

Izzy smiled slightly, "Well Izzy liked it but Izzy thought Will stumbled a bit and wasn't great with the dancing."

Will nodded, "I kind of have two left feet." 

"Izzy noticed, but you had a good voice but, Izzy thought that song was for like a thirty year old to sing not a sixteen year old, unless you have a little eight year old following you everywhere, that happened to Izzy once his name was Elvendork and-"

"Right, well I thought you were pretty good." Trent cut in. "But I agree the song felt a little old for you."

Will nodded, "Well I would have just sung 'Don't Stand so Close to me' but glee felt the need to turn it into a mash-up."

Courtney frowned, "Well personally I think you should have chose a different song then, this one didn't really fit your voice as it is."

Will walked off stage, just as Chris called up the next contestant...

_**Lois**_

The stage was entered by Lois, wearing an extravagant shiny blue single pieced dress, walking in front of the microphone. She waved at the audience, and then shouted, "Hit it!"

The music started playing through the broken looking speakers off to the side of the stage.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_ Lois took off the mike from the stand, and started walking across the stage, leaning forward slightly, and singing to the audience. She began singing pretty well, in a pretty average voice.

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease_ Lois pointed towards the audience, prancing towards the audience's seats to her right

_I want your everything  
As long as it's free She _waved her arm in an arc out in front_ of herself_

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love She beat her hand against her chest for each "Love", right above on her heart, walking back to the middle of the stage

_I want your psycho_ Lois twirled her hand beside her temple, in a "crazy" indication, walking to the left side of the stage  
_Your vertical stick  
_  
_Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick_ She curled her finger towards James, rhetorically asking him to come towards her. He stared at her, flabbergasted.

_I want your love_

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love She beat her hand against her heart again, pointing towards the audience at the end.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you_ She bent down onto one knee, and dramatically acting out the "Need You" to the audience, and getting back up for the next line.  
_I want it bad, bad romance_

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance She turned walked in a semi circle around the stage until her back was to the audience, then turning around at "Bad Romance"  
_I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_ She walked as if she was on a runway towards the front of the stage, stomping her left foot when she reached the front

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance Lois turned around, and walked far up the stage, until she almost touched the wood, then turned to face the audience

_Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it move that thing crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it move that thing crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it move that thing crazy  
Walk walk passion baby  
Work it Imma Freak baby_ She slowly took a step forward with each line she sang

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_ She leaned forward at the waist, and sang out to the crowd

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance Lois punched her arm high in the air twice

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_ She danced across the stage pointing to the audience, and punching her arm in the air from time to time

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance Lois stopped dancing, and turned to the front of the stage.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance! She ended with her hand punching the air twice for the last two words.

The other contestants cheered at her performance; Lois smiled, and turned to the judges, "What did you think?"

Izzy cackled, "That was epic, another supermegafoxyawesomehot performance!"

Lois smiled, "Thanks Izzy and I am a _huge _fan." _'Too easy'_ she thought to herself.

Trent grinned, "Well the dance moves were fantastic and your voice was good the performance was very well put together."

"Thank-you, you have no idea how much that means coming from you." She sent him a flirtatious wink. _'Sucker'_

Courtney smiled, "Well it was another memorable performance for sure and you have a nice voice, there was the occasional kink but over all it was good."

"Thank you so much Courtney!" _'Idiots'_

Chris walked back onto stage, "Alright next up..."

_**Zakk**_

Zakk hears his name being said to come on up, he turns to Summer and gives her a smirk to which she gives one back.

"Good luck" She says to which Zakk smiles and nods his head as he goes up.

Zakk gets on stage and looks at the crowd, ready to see him do his song, takes a deep breath and snaps his fingers to which the lights dimmer enough to make the stage go black, then the slow guitar riff of the song is heard before the lights come up and Zakk is seen, on his knees, looking at the ground, his guitar around his body as he plays it.

Then Zakk starts to sing in a growl like, but mellow tone, like Mike Patton from "Faith No More".

_Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to_ Zakk starts move his head to the beat  
_The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up  
_  
_That's me in the corner_ Zakk stands up and starts slowly walking around the stage, playing the guitar while singing  
_That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much_ Zakk starts to put his hands on his head, feeling it all over  
_I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_ Zakk's voice starts getting to get louder and louder  
_That was just a dream  
_  
_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing_ Zakk puts down his guitar and gets back on his knees and keeps moving his hands on his head  
_I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream. Here, Zakk stops singing and gets stands-up as people are clapping their hands at his performance, with Summer clapping the most.

Zakk smirks and brings his arms up. "Yeah! R.E.M. motherf*ckers!" He yells, in contrast of how he sang the song.

Izzy grinned; she had been head banging the entire song despite no one else doing it. "That was rockin' Izzy hasn't rocked that hard since the time she met Metallica at this concert when she was running from the RCMP."

Trent smiled, "Dude, I gotta say that was great you are a rocker, no doubt about it and you owned that."

Courtney grinned a little, "Well I didn't appreciate the swearing considering it is a family show, but I must say you did well with the song and you seemed to know it well."

Zakk nodded, "That's for sure glee may be a shitty show but that on song was actually alright." He grinned at the judges one last time before going back to his spot.

Chris walked back on stage, "Next up we have..."

_**Brooke**_

The cheerleader bounced onto the stage, she was nervous but didn't let it show, she smiled warmly at the judges, "Hi! I'm Brooke. I'll be singing 'Hello Goodbye' by The Beatles. I am a huge Beatles fan so it only makes sense for me to sing one of there songs!"

She began to sing, she had a nice voice, definitely above average, and she sounded similar to Savannah Outen.

_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

_Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_Brooke was now walking down the stairs of the stage towards the stands. All her nerves were virtually gone and she seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with herself.

_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

_Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_Brooke was smiling alot at this point she was having fun with the performance she started to head back up the stairs a noticeable bounce in her step.

_Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

_Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, Hello_

_Oooh_She finished the song on a nice note smile still on her face as she was greeted by applause.

Izzy clapped rapidly, "That was awesome! Izzy loves the Beatles she met George Harrison once she was at a big fancy Hollywood party and there he was eating a brownie so Izzy asked him where he got it." **(5)**

Trent rolled his eyes mockingly, "Alright Iz, I'm sure you also met Paul and Linda McCartney in a secret garden hidden in a convience store freezer." **(5)**

"How did Trent know?"

The musician sighed, "Whatever Izzy, anyway, you did great and The Beatles are always a solid choice. I really did like your voice you had a very nice tone."

Courtney nodded, "Very true, I'll admit when I'm not listening to classical I'll but on some Beatles. And I have to agree you've got a very nice voice and very rich tones."

Brooke's smile widened, "Thanks so much!" She then returned to her seat.

Chris not even bothering to walk all the way back on stage lifted the megaphone to his mouth, "Next up..."

_**Leila**_

The breakdancer walked onto the stage, she was rather nervous about the singing part of the challenge, she was fine with the performance in general but singing wasn't her forte. But she put on a smile anyway, "Hey I'm Leila and I'll be singing Rihanna's 'Take a Bow.'"

She began to sing and she sounded similar to Rihanna.

_You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out._

She began to do a series of complex breakdancing moves impressing, Chris, the judges and the contestants.

In the stands Cole leaned over to Dash, "She's good."

Dash smiled, "I know."

"I mean she is really, really good."

"I know."

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin',  
And now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now  
Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh._

_And the award for the best lie goes to you  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech OUT? _She held this note with a lot of power and soul. She was very into the performance she continued to do a series of complex dance moves.

_And now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally clo__sin',  
That was quite a show ,  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow._

_But it's over now?_She did one last move before ending the song and being greeted by a standing ovation.

"That was so cool, you have to teach Izzy how to do that!" Izzy declared.

Trent grinned, "Definitely, you have to teach us how to do that."

Leila smiled, "Deal."

Courtney nodded, "Well your singing wasn't fantastic but the performance in general was good and the dancing was amazing."

Leila smiled, "Thank you." And returned to her seat between Cole and Dash.

Chris walked back onto stage, "Alright next up is,"

_**Garrett**_

The blonde perfectionist walked onto stage, he was confident, cocky even he knew he was superior to all of these simpletons, he also knew he could easily impress these losers that that they dubbed the judges. But he put a smile on his face anyway and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Garrett Harrison I will be singing 'Gives you Hell' originally by 'The All-American Rejects' and it was sung by the character Rachel I beleive, though I could be wrong." _'Doubtful'_ he thought. Garrett had researched everything there was to know about every musical there was before he came here. "Now I guess I should start singing."

Courtney nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

Garrett began to sing he sounded similar to 'The All-American Rejects's' Tyson Ritter.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_Garrett, like Will, began to pace the stage, though he didn't stumble like Will.

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__._

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You've never seemed so tense, love.  
I've never seen you fall so hard.  
And do you know where you are?_He know like many before him began to work his way down to the stands.

_And truth be told, I miss you._And in a fashion similar to Emily's Garrett pointed to James at this line._  
And truth be told, I'm lying. _

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
If you find a man that's worth a damn,  
and treats you well,  
Then he's a fool,  
You're just as well,  
Hope it gives you hell.  
I hope it gives you hell._He bagan to work his way back up the stairs.

In the stands Emily leaned over to Griffin and said, "You think _I_ lack passion?" Her question was valid though he sounded good Garrett wasn't exactly as into his performance as others.

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me.  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me.  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_And then in a fashion exactly like Leila's he began to breakdance. No seriously, it was exactly like Leila's Garrett had basically memorized Leila's dance moves and was now performing them for the judges.

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
If you find a man that's worth a damn,  
and treats you well,  
Then he's a fool,  
You're just as well,  
Hope it gives you hell._

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._He stopped breakdancing at this point but to finish off his performance he pointed to his ring finger in a Beyonce like style.

The judges and contestants gave the blonde a hearty round of applause well everyone except Izzy who was looking rather confused, "Does anyone else feel a total Deja Vu?"

Trent nodded, "I know what you mean, it's kind of creepy."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you two are talking about, and even so we're not here to hunt ghosts we're here to judge performances."

Izzy shook her head, "Whatever Izzy knows what Izzy felt, but Izzy thought you were great anyway so Izzy guesses it doesn't really matter."

Trent nodded, "You were definitely good and you definitely know how to dance."

"You were fantastic. You have a nice voice and really know how to dance." Courtney said.

Garrett smiled and returned to his seat next to James.

_**In the Stands**_

James raised an eyebrow and turned to the boy sitting next to him, "Dude, did you seriously just get away with copying half the performances?"

Garrett turned to him, "One, never ever call me 'dude', two I did not copy them I just happened to mirror some elements of there performance."

"Whatever man." James said causing Garrett to send him a glare.

Chris walked back onto stage, "alright next up we have..."

_**Duke**_

Duke walked onto stage ready to outshine all of the contestants, he was now standing front and center, "Hello ladies." He sent Courtney and Izzy a flirtatious wink who both giggled uncharacteristically and blushed. "And Trent." He said this with a tone of disgust causing the musician to send him a confused look. "What can I say? You're, to quote the lovely Courtney, a loser by choice."

Hearing this Trent sent a glare Courtney's way who shrugged in reply, "If it helps I'm now Team Trent."

"Izzy's Team Eva!" The insane redhead declared.

Duke rolled his eyes, "Alright well I will be singing Bonnie Tyler's 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' it is one of the few songs that terrible show has covered that isn't a complete assault to my ears."

With that cheerful note Duke began to sing he had a good voice, it was heavy with vocal training.

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_Duke began to walk down teh stairs of the stage heading in the direction of the judges table._  
Turn around, every now and then, I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes _He approached Courtney and held out his hand as if to say 'May I have the dance?' the mocha skinned judge nodded and took his hand.

_Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart_Duke began to formally dance with Courtney.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right_Duke continued dance with Courtney before giving her a little twirl towards her chair and grabbing Izzy's hand and dancing with the crazy ginger._  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonigh__t  
Forever's gonna start tonight _He pulled the same spinning move on Izzy and grabbed a surprised Trent's hand and began to dance with him in a mocking fashion.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around, bright eyes_He returned the flabberghasted musician to his seat and walked back on to stage.

"Well, what did you think?" An expectant Duke asked.

Courtney smiled, "Well I thought you were great and it was _a lot_ of fun."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was great."

Trent gasped slightly, "Um, Izzy you didn't speak in third person."

Izzy's eyes widened with shock, "Izzy didn't? Whoa!"

Trent nodded, "That's kind of weird I say we forget it ever happened." Izzy and Courtney nodded vigorously. "Anyway, I liked it, very interesting."

Duke walked off stage as Chris arrived on stage and declared, "Alright next up we have..."

_**Jennifer**_

She shyly walked onto the stage, sitting where a stool had been placed. She adjusted the height of the microphone stand, and the soft piano accompaniment started to play from the speakers.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_ She sang the mellow interpretation with a strong, clear voice  
_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_ Jennifer placed her hand over her heart  
_Love the game and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_ She traced a heart right over where the organ actually was.

_Oh, uh oh, oh, ohhhh, uh oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, uh oh, oh, ohhhh, uh oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got_

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face At this point, she was belting out the lyrics while smiling brightly  
_She's got to love nobody  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
She's got to love nobody_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face She tilted her head from side to side in time with the beat

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_ She crossed her middle and pointer finger  
_A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_ At this point, her whole body was swaying from side to side with the beat  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning She stopped swaying, and then stood up

_Just like a chick in the casino_ She continued singing, obviously forgetting the microphone, and was barely audible from the audience  
_Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I am marvellous_

I'm marvellous  
I'm marvellous  
I'm marvellous  
So marvellous She belted out the last line, with her head looking up at the sky, finally realized that she was singing into the microphone. She sheepishly smiled, and then returned to the stool.

_She's got to love nobody  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_ She closed her eyes, smiling, as she sang the last two lines  
_She's got to love nobody_

The contestants clapped as she finished causing her to blush. Izzy grinned, "That was, like, really moving and stuff. Izzy really liked it."

Trent nodded, "Yes Trent really liked it too."

The two judges turned to Courtney who sighed, "Oh what the hell, Courtney liked it too."

Jennifer smiled, "Well Jennifer says thank you."

Chris walked on stage just as Jennifer walked off, "Alright next up is..."

_**Rai**_

The cowgirl walked onto stage a smile on her face, she gave the judges a friendly wave, "Hey y'all I'm Rai, I'm a huge glee fan so I was super excited for this challenge, Anyway I will singing 'Dog days are over' from the episode 'Special Education! So I really hope y'all like it!"

And with that Rai began to sing, she sounded similar to Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it w__ith kisses and from it she fled _She like many before her began to pace the stage.

_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your loving, your loving behind  
You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_And like others before her she tripped.

_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come_

_And __I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your loving, your loving behind  
You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_But unlike others before her she cried out in pain.

"Argggh!" Rai cried out as the music came to an abrupt halt.

Chris came running onto stage, "Sh**! Her dad hasn't signed the waver saying he won't sue yet."

"Is that seriously all you care about Chris?" Natalia asked outraged.

"Well yeah what else would I care about?" The confused host asked.

Natalia looked furious, which was shocking considering she was usually so calm, "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that Rai is injured!"

"I do care, I care that she doesn't sue because of the injury."

At this point Jennifer stood up too, "You're a real jerk you know that." She then made her way up on stage Natalia following. "C'mon Rai we should get you to the medical tent." Natalia nodded and the pair hoisted Rai up who was clutching her ankle in pain. Rai put an arm around each of her friends shoulders and began to limp towards the medical tent using her good foot.

Chris shrugged, "Well I'm sure she'll be fine, we do have a great medical te-" But he couldn't even finish his sentence because he had burst into a fit of laughter. "Alright next up is..."

_**James**_

As Chris continued to howl with laughter, the musician walked onto stage guitar in hand. "Is he always douche?" He asked jerking his thumb towards the host who was now clutching his stomach and heading backstage.

"Indeed." Izzy answered.

"Always." Trent said.

"I'd get used to it." Courtney advised.

"Alright good to know." Jamews replied. "Anyway, I'm James and I will be singing Neil Diamond's 'Sweet Caroline'.

"Are you using your guitar?" Trent asked.

James nodded and began to sing, he had a voice similar to Jonathon Groff's and Darren Criss's

_Where it began  
I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know  
It's growing strong_

_Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed  
You'd come along_

James just strummed along on his guitar simply playing along with the music.

_Hands, touching hands  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you_

As the course began the other contestants would add the occasional 'ba ba ba'.

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would_

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I believe they never could_

_Sweet Caroline _He ended his song on a nice note and received a nice round of applause.

"Izzy has decided that she willl name you Trent Squared!" Izzy declared. "Izzy thought Trent Squared did a really good job."

Trent arched an eyebrow, "Trent Squared eh? Interesting well James-"

"Trent Squared!" Izzy screeched.

"Right, um, Trent Squared I thought you did a good job and I liked that you used the guitar. By teh way I really like your name."

Courtney grinned, "You would. I liked the song to Neil Diamond is always a classic."

"Thanks guys." James said.

"Bye Trent Squared!" Izzy called after him waving frantically.

Chris walked back onto stage. "Alright next up is..."

_**Christian **_

Christian smiled, picking up the Mic and waving to the audience. "Hey Guys, I'm..."

"Yea yea, enough with the small talk…" Chris said, heading backstage. "What are you singing?"

"Telephone by Lady Gaga", Christian said, causing most of the contestants to erupt in laughter. Mostly the guys and some of the girls.

"Dude, isn't that a chick song?" Zakk called out, catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"Who said guys couldn't sing girl songs?" Christian replied, taking his stance on stage.

"Well, he's got a point there…" Courtney said, sitting back as the music started.

_Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you say, say  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh?  
You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy….  
_  
"How is he doing that thing with his voice?" Dash whispered to Leila, who replied with a shrug.

"I have no idea…."

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin'', stop callin,  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
_  
As Christian began singing the next part, his body would occasionally twitch into different poses; as if he were in the Telephone music video himself.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_  
Everyone watched his performance in wonder and amazement. The same thought running through their minds.

"How the hell is he doing that?"

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin that bubb,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bubb,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
_  
When he finished, he looked out into the audience and smiled. "So, how was I?"

Everyone looked stunned, their moves hanging open in complete shock. Suddenly hands started clapping, causing an uproar of cheers and screams.

"That was fantastic!" Izzy yelled over the applause. "You have to teach Izzy how to do that!"

Trent finished clapping, "Dude, that was awesome!"

Courtney smiled, "I have to admit I was sceptical at first but I must say that was amazing."

Christian smiled and mumbled a thank you just as Chris walked onto stage megaphone in hand, "Next up we have..."

_**Cole**_

The daredevil walked onto stage, "Hey I'm Cole, and I'll be singing 'Only the Good Die Young.'"

Cole began to sing he sounded similar to 'The Script's' Danny O' Donoghue and Michael Buble.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_He made his way down the steps of the stage heading towards teh audience.

_Well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
But they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young _He made his may toward Leila and grabbed her hand and gave the girl a twirl.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your Confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
Mmm, And a Cross of gold _The pair continued to dance but in a less formal way then Duke, they did a serious of spins and twirls.

_Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
You know that only the good die young _Cole returned Leila to her seat and headed up the stairs.

_I'm telling you baby _Ending teh song on a note and receiving a good round of applause Leila clapping the hardest.

"That was fun! Izzy thinks that Cole likes Leila."

This comment made both teens blush so Trent decided to step in, "Iz your just playing matchmaker today aren't you? Well I thought it was awesome, you're definitely good."

Courtney smiled knowingly, 'Yes it was very interesting... let's just leave it at that."

Chris stepped on to stage as Cole left, "Alright Courtney's going all ninja on us. Anyway next up is..."

_**Leo **_

The bookworm stepped onto stage, "Um, hi, I'm Leo, I'll um, be singing 'Defying Gravity' from 'Wicked.'"

He began to sing, he was a countertenor that sounded similar to Chris Colfer.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap_

He continued steadily through the song though he seemed rather nervous.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

Leo didn't really move much he simply swayed to the music attempting to get used to the feel of performing.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

This was it he knew the highnote was coming up and he knew he couldn't choke...

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down_But he did, he tried to get the high F but couldn't.

_Bring me down  
Oooooooooooh!_He attempted to recover for the last couple notes of the song. He ended up receiving scattered applause.

Izzy's brows furrowed wondering how to word this, "Izzy thought you did relatively good... until the end."

"Um, uh, ditto." Trent mumbled.

'Courtney remained stone faced. "Well I'm not gonna butter it up, you choked and we all know it."

Without a word Leo returned to his seat sadly as Chris walked on stage, "Alright our second to last performer is..."

_**Zoe**_

_****_The acrobat made her way on stage, "Hey I'm Zoe, and I'll be singing James Brown's 'It's a Man's, Man's, Man's world."

Zoe began to sing she had a good voice.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road  
Man made the trains to carry heavy loads  
Man made electric light to take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

In the stands Emily once again asked Griffin, "You think _I_ lack passion."

"Oh let it go." Griffin hissed back.

But once again her question was valid Zoe wasn't really into the performance.

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

Zoe was kind of swaying to the music at this point but only slightly.

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything, everything he can  
You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

_This is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness_

As she finished she received a polite round of applause.

Izzy half-smiled, "You weren't really that into it were you?"

Zoe shrugged, "I'm not really a glee fan so I just kind of picked the one song I knew and it happened to be this one."

Trent nodded, "Understandable though it's a shame you didn't move around a little more."

"I have to agree." Stated Courtney. "It's not like ou sounded bad, though you were a little flat, but you also were not into the song at all."

Zoe just shrugged and went to sit down as Chris came to announce the last contestant, "Alright last but not least is..."

_**Dash**_

Dash walked onto stage, "Hey I'm Dash I'll be singing a Mash-up of 'It's my Life' by Bon Jovi and 'Confessions part 2' by Usher."

Dash began to sing he had a nice deep voice.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life _He like Leila (and technically Garrett) began to do a series of breakdancing moves.

_These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _As he continued the dancing some of teh audience clapped along with the beat of the music.

_These are my confessions  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
These are my confessions  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_It's my life  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_It's my life! _He finished by doing a flip and received a standing ovation.

Izzy was grinning like a madman, "Looks like we got two breakdancers, Izzy smells a love triangle."

Trent smiled, "Izzy you're really gonna start freaking people out with all this matchmaking stuff. Anyways I loved it but I gotta ask why that song?"

Dash shrugged, "I dunno I like Bon Jovi and Usher's pretty good so I thought 'why not?' Plus I'm not much of a glork so I didn't really have any ideas."

Leila giggled at this statement as Summer shouted, "It's gleek!"

Courtney smiled, "Well I enjoyed I relly liked all the break dancing people did today.

Dash smiled and returned to his seat as Chris came onto stage, "Well that concludes today's thrilling episode of Total Drama Music. Find out next time who goes onto do the duets on Total. -"

"Wait a second," Cole cut in. "When exactly do we find out about the duets? And what about Rai?" 

Chris smiled, "You'll find out tomorrow afternoon on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

**(1)- I started writing this while I was in teh Christmas spirit it's a reference to the famous poem.**

**(2)- That whole little bit was for my personal need to resolve some stuff TDWT left out because that was not a good season.**

**(3)- This is one of the performances you really need to watch the music video.**

**(4)- Supermegafoxyawesomehot is from 'Team StarKid's' 'A Very Potter Musical' I did not coin the phrase.**

**(5)- These are Simpsons references to when the Beatles were on the show George Harrison in the episode 'Homer's Barbershop Quartet' and Paul McCatney in 'Lisa the Vegetarian'**

**A/N: ****Sorry the update took so long but the holidays were busy for me (Happy 2011!) and then school started, though the main reason was writers block and my dad is going back to school which means he has to use the computer a lot more then I do, I hope to get a laptop for my birthday in July but until then Dad has first didbs on the computer.**

**Also I had help on some of the performances. Some other authors wrote some of them So I'd like to thank Silvore (Lois and Jennifer), Phantom Crest (Summer, Christian and Griffin) and Another Dead Hero (Zakk). I'd also like to thank XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX for giving me a much needed push.**

**Also sorry this chapter is ridiculously long that's another reason it took so long the performances were very tedious.**

**One last thing before I ask you some questions, I would love some more challenge ideas specifically for Rocky Horror and RENT (my two favorite musicals) but any others are welcome.**

**Alright your questions for the chapter**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Which performance was your favorite?**

**Any ideas on whose gonna be paired with who?**

**Do you have a different favorite character now?**

**Are you angry/disappointed it took me so long to update?**

**Alright until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**

**P.S.**** Here are the songs everyone did. The numbers represent the order in which they performed.**

Lois Gwenyth Grant – Bad Romance 9

Jennifer Hauser – Poker Face 15

Rai Santos – Dog Days Are Over 16

Daniella Jaylin – Single Ladies 2

Natalia Calhoun – Taking Chances 6

Summer Joy Hawkins – Hit Me baby one more time 1

Leila Tunne – Take a bow 12

Zoe Ceedyn – 21

Angela Roth – Like a Prayer 3

Brooke Essington – Hello Goodbye 11

Emily Johansen – Don't Rain on my Parade 4

Brandon Dash – 22

Christian Jay Hathaway – Telephone 18

Gabriel Thomas Hill – Imagine 7

Griffin J. Carter – Misery 5

Leo Griffin – Defying Gravity 20

Zakk Blythe – Losing My Religion 10

Will Michelson – Don't stand so Close to me/Young girl 8

William Duke Lanceford – Total Eclipse of the Heart 14

Cole Galehark – Only the Good Die Young 19

Garrett Harrison – Gives you Hell 13

James Evans – Sweet Caroline 17


	8. Epi 2 Pt 1 Pillow Talk

**A/N: Can you believe how fast I updated? Neither can I! I wanted to get something out quickly because I felt bad that the last update took forever (though it was 10,000 words) but also because I have more performances coming up so the next update may not be for a couple weeks (at least...). Though this is a filler chapter because though I'm not a fan of writing them I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters and pairings so I'd rather screw this one up then a challenge chapter. Alright well I hope you enjoy!**

Chris walked onto the dock of shame, "Last time on Total Drama Music, the new contestants arrived and they were certainly interesting. Romances bloomed and so did rivalries when the gloves came off and the gleeks came out in our singing competition the catch it's only glee songs. Our guest judges, Courtney, Trent and Izzy came back for the day to decide on winners and losers." And in true glee fashion he raised an 'L' to his forehead. "Who will win? And who will lose? Find out in the most thrilling episode yet!"

* * *

After a craptacular dinner of (moving) slop most of the contestants slowly made there way to there respective cabins throughout the evening, Zakk and Summer being the last to dribble in.

_**Girls Cabin**_

The girls sat on there beds quietly it was uncomfortably quiet in there cabin, generally this was averted because Jennifer and Rai both liked to talk but because they were in the medical tent along with Natalia.

Finally Brooke decided to break the tension, "So, who do you think will win the challenge and move onto the duets?"

"I think the better question is who do you think will lose?" Zoe said.

"Well personally I think our Top six girls will be Brooke, Angela and Emily." Leila said.

Angela smiled, "Honestly, well thanks but you did a great job, and I know I could never dance like that."

Summer quirked an eyebrow, "Really because you and Griffin were dancing pretty well, care to elaborate?"

"There's nothing to elaborate on, Griffin and I are friends plus he only did that to enhance his performance and to piss off Emily a bit." Angela stated.

"Gee thanks." Emily said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's not like it was my idea." Angela retorted.

"And yet you were fine to participate in it!" Emily argued.

"You know if you two sing a duet together it should totally be 'The Boy is mine.'" Daniella mused.

"Excuse me?" The Type-A and the Goth cried in unison causing simultaneous cries of denial.

"We're just friends I helped him with his performance that's it!"

"Honestly, as if, I can't stand him!"

"Whatever," Emily said. "It's not like any of you guys are exactly innocent."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked suspiciously."

"You know very well what I mean." Emily replied. "I'm referring to a guitar player by the name of Zakk."

Summer blushed, "Zakk and I are just friends."

Leila giggled, "I don't know how long you two will be just friends."

Summer smiled, "Well what about you?"

"What about me?" The Break-dancer replied.

"Oh please, you have Cole and Dash wrapped around your finger." Lois stated with a sneer.

Leila flushed, "I've barely spoken to either of them."

"What about Cole's performance?" Brooke asked.

"And I definitely saw you and Dash bonding over the song list the other day." Daniella said.

Leila flushed, "Dash and I are friends and Cole probably picked me for a dance partner because of my dancing background."

"Yes but Rai and I have both been dancing for years and yet he didn't ask either of us." Summer pointed out.

"Well Rai was in the medical talent with what I'm guessing is a sprained ankle and Zakk seems like the jealous type." Leila explained.

"He is not!" Summer exclaimed.

**Confessional – Zummer: The couple who really should think before they speak.**

**Summer: Damn! I really need to think about what I say when talking about cute guys (she quickly realizes what she said and covers her mouth.) Damn it!**

***End Confessional***

"Plus it's not like it would matter if he was because we are just friends." Summer continued recovering from her little slip up.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Well who do you like?" Daniella asked.

"There's no one here even worth looking twice at." Lois declared.

Brooke looked sceptical, "Really no one? There are plenty of cute guys here, what about Gabe?"

"Way too tall." The ambitious girl replied.

"Alright, what about Dash?"

"Baldy really?"

"Christian?"

"He totally stole my thunder when he sang Gaga; I refuse to share the limelight."

"Leo?"

"Please, that ginger."

"Will?"

"Does he even talk?"

"Jennifer?"

"That's a girl."

"I'm not here to judge. Alright what about Duke?"

Lois' eyes widened, "Absolutely not, he's nothing but a pretty boy and that whole dancing move was cheap."

"You so like him!" Brooke declared.

"Shut it Blondie!"

Brooke raised her hands in defence, "Sorry, touched a nerve I guess."

"Well who do you like Blondie?" Lois questioned.

"No one."

"Please we all saw you fawning over Trent Squared the other day." Lois stated with an eye roll.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?" Leila asked.

Lois shrugged, "Well I just thought the nicknames were fun, Dancing Queen."

**Confessional – I want a nickname!**

**Lois: Please, that was such a lie, I'm just not bothering to learn the names, and I mean why bother with these idiots.**

***End Confessional***

"You're kind of two-faced aren't you?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean Blondie?"

"Well it's just you can go from getting angry at us to acting as if we've been friends forever." Brooke explained.

**Confessional – I think I shall now go bye C-Dawg.**

**Lois: Watch it Blondie, you've just made yourself a powerful enemy.**

***End Confessional***

"I guess I'm just stressed out with the challenge, I don't think I did a very good job." Lois lied, feigning sadness.

Brooke smiled sympathetically, "Oh I'm really sorry."

Lois smiled, "Oh it's alright, so I've got ask you and James, there's nothing going on there?" The villain obviously didn't care whether Brooke had a school girl crush or not but knew she needed this information for future plans.

"Well, he is kind of cute." Brooke gushed.

**Confessional – Denial it's not just a river in Egypt.**

**Daniella: Finally somebody who will admit there feelings! After I hook up Griffin and Emily and collect my five bucks Gabe and I really need start some kind of matchmaking service.**

***End Confessional***

Lois nodded urging the cheerleader to go on, but just as she was about to Zoe cut in, "Please stop all this dribble about boys, I'm trying to sleep here!"

Angela nodded, "It's ridiculous. Some of us actually want to sleep."

"I hate to agree with her," Emily said jerking her thumb toward Angela. "But some of us need sleep."

Leila yawned, "They do have a point guys, though it'll be hard to sleep when I'm so curious about Rai."

And as if on cue Jennifer and Natalia walked in. Jennifer spoke first, "She has a sprained ankle, she has to stay overnight at the medical tent but should be back tomorrow."

"But she'll be on crutches so just be prepared." Natalia cautioned.

Leila smiled, "Well that's good to hear, now I'm gonna head to bed."

A course of goodnights rang through the cabin as the lights were switched off.

_**Boys Cabin**_

Meanwhile the boys seemed to be having a similar conversation about the opposite gender.

"C'mon dude, if you had to choose one which would it be?" Zakk questioned.

Griffin narrowed his eyes, "I told you I don't know!"

"What if you had a gun to your head and the gunman said, 'Angela or Emily?' What would you do?" Cole asked.

Griffin raised an eyebrow, "Why would a gunman ask me this?"

"Well – I don't – Shut up! It's my game." Whined Cole.

Griffin shrugged, "Whatever man, who do you like?"

"Isn't obvious? Leila." Cole answered simply only to have Dash subtly glare at him from under his blankets.

"Nice man," Zakk said. "But I gotta say Summer."

Duke rolled his eyes, "No really? I'm sure we all had _no_ idea."

"Oh shut it," Zakk said throwing a pillow at the rich boys head.

"But then again I can't blame you," Duke continued. "I mean that performance was unbelievably –"

"I said shut it." Zakk growled. "What about you? Who do you like?"

"Well there are certainly hotties this season but I don't think any of them are worse my time, though I can appreciate Angela's and Emily's asses and Leila's rack well let's just say-"

He was once again cut off by pillows hitting him in the face this time they belonged to Cole, Dash and Griffin.

Will groaned, "Will you all be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep."

Garrett nodded, "I have to agree it's 9:45 I need to be asleep by ten or I won't function properly."

James chuckled, "I kinda wanna see that."

Gabe nodded, "So Garrett have any of the ladies caught your eye?"

"If you must know I'm gay." Garrett stated.

Christian chuckled, "Any of the guys caught your eye?"

Garrett glared at him as the other guys chuckled, "Why must all straight men think gay men are in love with them."

Leo nodded, "Amen."

Gabe looked surprised, "Leo your gay? I always figured you'd pull a Harold and Leshawna and start spontaneously making out with someone like Lois."

Leo smiled, "She's not really my type."

Duke snorted, "I should imagine not, not only are you gay but its Lois, I mean honestly."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well how do I put this carefully," Duke began. "She's _way_ out of your league."

Christian looked sceptically, "That was putting it carefully?"

"Hey I don't try to be 'rude' it really is a skill." He stated putting air quotes around the word 'rude.' "Plus really she's out of all of your leagues. Well except maybe pretty boy over there." He jerked a thumb over to James who rolled his eyes in response.

"Gee thanks." James replied.

"Well what about you Jamie boy?" Cole asked. "Who do you like?"

"No one here's really my type." He replied.

"Oh c'mon," Cole egged on. "Everyone else has admitted there's."

"That's actually not true." James countered. "Griffin never chose, Will and Dash aren't participating in the conversation, Christian, Gabe and Duke aren't talking much and Leo and Garrett are gay so really only you and Zakk have actually said so. Also why do people insist on calling me some random nickname? Izzy called me Trent squared, Duke called me pretty boy and you called me Jamie boy. And another thing-"

Dude, just answer the question." Zakk said slowly.

"I told you no one here's really my type." James repeated.

"Bullshit." One of the boys coughed/said.

"Look James you're relatively attractive," Gabe stated. "There must be at least one girl who's caught your eye."

"Or guy." Griffin piped in jokingly. "So Gabe what qualifies you to decide whether James is attractive or not?"

"I don't know does it matter?" Gabe asked.

"Just curious, I wasn't sure if you were, you know..." Griffin trailed off.

"Gay? No I'm not but honestly I could care less if someone was. We can ask someone impartial if you like." Gabe said. "Hey Garrett."

The perfectionist was now half a sleep, "What?"

I'm surprised he didn't insult us," Christian murmured to no one in particular.

"I heard that." Garrett mumbled. "What do you dimwits want?"

"Is James attractive?" Zakk asked curious as to what they could get Garrett to admit.

"Absolutely." Garrett stated. "Certainly the best looking of the ten of you."

**Confessional – Gary and Jamie kissing in a tree S-I-T-T – wait how does that thing go?**

**Garrett: For the record I can't be held accountable for what I say after ten o'clock and it was 10:01 so really it doesn't count.**

***End confessional***

This caused many of the boys to snicker uncontrollably and make comments like 'looks like you got yourself a boyfriend eh James?' and 'Personally I think he could do better.' The latter prompted someone to ask,

"Which one?"

"Either."

James once again rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks."

Cole grinned, "No problem, though you have been avoiding the question. Who do you like?"

"I'll say it again; nobody here is really my type."

This prompted numerous 'c'mon's' and 'liar's'. Until finally James relented.

"Fine, I uh, like, um, Brooke. Yeah that's right Brooke."

**Confessional – That's just gonna come back and bite you in the ass isn't it?**

**James: That's just gonna come back and bite me in the ass isn't it?**

***End confessional***

This received a couple of nods of approval and a 'nice man.'

"Oh please shut up." Dash cut in.

"Though I wouldn't have put it so bluntly it's late, people need sleep. The first time it was fine, I'm sure we all enjoyed Garrett's little confession but now I want sleep." Will stated.

Christian stifled a yawn, "I guess I see his point."

There was a murmur of agreement as people climbed under the blankets.

_**The next morning**_

Will had woken early that morning, he usually woke up early he was always fond of the sunrise and was just used to waking up early. He walked down to the beach with a notebook in his hand; he figured he'd just write down whatever came to mind. He settled on a lawn chair near the dock of shame and sat down and just sat in peace for a moment when he saw someone hobbling toward him.

It was Rai, the cowgirl was now on crutches and had a brace on her left ankle and was making her way towards Will, "Can I sit there?" She asked pointing to the chair beside him. "These crutches are really hard to use in the sand."

Will nodded, "Yeah of course. Need a hand?"

Rai smiled gratefully but shook her head, "Its fine I have to get used to these things anyway." She took a seat next to Will.

"So what are you doing up?" The loner asked.

"Chef finally released me from the medical tent so I thought I'd watch the sunrise, I'm usually up at this time on the farm anyway. What about you?"

Will shrugged, "I'm usually up about now too. Sorry about the crutches by the way, I thought you were really good yesterday."

Rai grinned, "Thanks you were great too."

"I really wasn't I stumbled and my voice cracked everyone here is a lot better then I am."

"Yes but they've all had lessons, I mean you should hear Emily go on and on about how much better she is then the rest of us. I mean people say I talk a lot."

Will chuckled and just sat in a comfortable silence well the pair watched the sunrise.

_**Breakfast**_

"All I'm saying is if there's an entire musical devoted to Queen Music –"

"Hey," Zakk cut in. "That is an awesome musical."

Summer raised her hands in mock defence, "I'm not denying that I'm just saying why can't there be a musical devoted to Madonna music."

"Because no one would watch it?" Griffin offered jokingly.

"I would!" Summer said.

"Well what would it be about?" Daniella asked poking at her 'facon' with a fork.

"I dunno prayers and virginity." Summer made up on the spot.

"Probably would have more of a plot then Mamma Mia." Zakk stated. "Don't get me wrong ABBA's half-decent for disco music but that was a terrible movie."

"Why exactly have you seen that movie?" Angela asked.

Zakk shrugged, "Ex-girlfriend liked chick flicks and Amanda Seyfried is hot. I mean did you see Jennifer's Body?"

Angela shrugged, "I saw it but there was nothing special about it."

"I still maintain she's very hot."

_**Meanwhile in a Top Secret Judges Room (The Mess Hall)**_

Trent, Courtney and Izzy were all sitting staring at pictures of the contestants. The mess hall was now cleared out (other then those three) as the contestants were off doing random things.

"Well personally I think she was fantastic." Trent said pointing to someone's picture.

"I have to agree I think she's top six worthy, what do you say Izzy?" Courtney asked the redhead who nodded rapidly. "I'll take that as a yes." She then wrote something down on a lip of paper. "Alright we have two guys and two girls for the top six and two guys and two girls for the bottom six."

"So are we going even genders?" Trent asked.

"Maybe, it really depends, if we have three of each gender then great if not oh well." Courtney replied.

"Well Izzy really likes her." Izzy stated pointing to a random picture.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "You would, and personally I don't think she's quite good enough for the top six. I think we should choose her." She pointed at another picture.

"There is no way we're choosing her." Trent said bluntly. "What about him?"

Just as Izzy was about to answer Chris burst through the door.

"Damn, I though t we locked that." Courtney murmured to Trent who stifled a laugh.

"Hello ex-campers!" Chris greeted. "I have decided that I want to help judge."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Izzy shouted.

"Yeah Courtney will sue!" Trent said.

"Whatever, not like she'd get in contact with them anyway." Chris stated. "Anyway as I was saying I will be helping to judge but because I'm so kind-hearted I'll give you a choice. You can either let me help with the bottom six or the top six. What do you think?"

The three teens pulled themselves into a huddle and murmured a few things before remerging a moment later.

"Alright Chris Courtney, Trent and Izzy have decided that..."

_**At the Amphitheatre **_

The contestants filed into there seats watching Chris, Courtney, Trent and Izzy argue on stage.

"It's not fair Chris! They didn't do anything wrong!" Trent shouted.

"Whatever guitar boy just announce the winners."

Trent sighed, "Whatever, alright guys before I announce the winners I wanna say it was a ridiculously tough decision. Also there are more boys then girls but that is in no way us trying to be sexist. Especially considering there's more girls on the panel then boys. Alright our first winner is... James!"

Courtney grinned, "Next up we have...Zakk!"

Izzy was jumping up and down wildly, "Natalia!"

"Garrett!" Trent declared.

"Angela!" Courtney announced.

"And last but not least... Griffin!" Izzy screeched in delight.

The winners all had looks of excitement on there faces (well except Garrett who just looked smug)

**Confessional – And the Oscar goes too...**

**Garrett – It's not at all surprising I won my performance was much better then all of the others.**

***End Confessional***

**Natalia – I cannot believe I won, I mean I know I'm a singer but I mean I won! **

***End Confessional***

**Zakk – F*** yeah! R.E.M. will always trump that pop sh*t. Shame Summer didn't win though wouldn't have minded singing with her.**

***End Confessional***

**Angela – I won. I actually won, is anybody else really expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out.**

***End Confessional***

**Griffin – Nice, safe another week plus you should have seen Emily's face she was screeching like a Banshee it was pretty awesome.**

***End Confessionals***

"Well congrats guys!" Courtney said. "But now we have to do the bottom six which was even harder, now before I read the first name I'd like to remind the bottom six they could still win immunity in the duets part of the challenge. Alright the first person is...Leo."

"Next up is...Zoe."

"Then we have...Will."

"And then...Jennifer." Izzy said. "We'd like to tell people that the next two people were not chosen by us but by Chris."

Chris grinned, "That's write and the last two losers are Rai and Christian. Rai because she didn't even finish the song and Christian because I just don't like that song."

**Confessional – And the Razzie goes too...**

**Zoe – This is so unfair, I'm not a sore loser but I didn't even do anything wrong.**

***End Confessional***

**Will – That douche! I mean Rai and Christian did nothing wrong, especially Rai I mean it's not her fault.**

***End Confessional***

**Rai – Well personal I think it's unfair because of the reasons he chose, if it was just because I didn't do a good job but do it's because of these stupid crutches.**

***End Confessional***

**Christian – What a jackass.**

***End Confessional***

"Alright," Izzy began. "Will the bottom six stand on Izzy's left and the top six on Izzy's right. We still need to choose duet partners."

The contestants filed onto stage and Courtney stood to the right with a bucket in hand well Trent stood to the left a bucket also in hand.

Trent grinned sympathetically at the bottom six alright guys I'm gonna grab two names and those will be the partners. First up is... Leo and Zoe!

"Next up... Jennifer and Christian!

"And finally...Will and Rai!"

Courtney smiled, "Alright now for top six first up... Natalia and Zakk!

"Second pairing is...Griffin and Angela!

"This leaves...Garrett and James!"

"Trent Squared!" Izzy cried causing James to face palm.

Chris walked center stage, "Well there you have it, when we return find out how the duet partners work together! And then hear them sing!"

**A/N: This one was considerably shorter then the last one, so I do hope no one expects really long chapters because I'm not good at that. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter I wrote it in about 2 days so it's a little rushed which is why the flow isn't great. Overall I'm pretty happy with it though for a filler at least and I really hope you all liked it. Once again I'm sorry if I can't update for a while it's a combination of my dad and his schoolwork, my own schoolwork and my inability to write a performance. Alright here are you questions**

**What did you think?**

**Is your character in character? (This is something I really worry about)**

**Do you have any duet ideas? (It is still glee)**

**Or challenge ideas?**

**Do you mind filler chapters?**

**P.S. I picked the bottom and top six at random so sorry to the creators of the bottom six it's nothing personal to your characters.**


	9. Epi 2 Pt 2 Front and Center Again

**A/N: Happy Super bowl! Is anybody watching, I'm rooting for both teams GO PITTSBAY STEECKERS! Also happy February! And happy day after Darren Criss' birthday! And Happy Joe Walker's birthday! And happy little bit after my mom's birthday! Alright enough with the celebrating though I'm sure some of you are happy glee returns tonight and others are happy that this is the last of our glee challenge. Once again I'm surprised this chapter is up so early but it is though the performances aren't that great this time I'm going through a bit of a block. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris declared.

"We didn't go anywhere." Christian pointed out.

"Yes, but to the audience we did. So shut it." Chris snapped. "Now, our winners and losers will be performing tomorrow at noon for our erm...lovely judges." The contestants all looked at him expectantly as if waiting for instruction. "Well go."

The contestants scattered the twelve competing met up with there respective partners well the other ten just sat there awkwardly.

"So what do we do?" Gabe asked.

Chris shrugged, "I guess you have free time."

Emily scowled, "What are we five, 'free time' really?"

"Yes _really_."

Emily crossed her arms over her chest but didn't retort despite a burning desire to.

**Confessional – Anger issues much.**

**Emily: As much as I would love to smack Chris a good contestants knows they at least have to tolerate the host if they want the host to tolerate them; unfortunately it's unbelievably difficult to tolerate any of these imbeciles. **

***End Confessional***

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Alright so what song do you wanna do?" Jennifer asked.

"Well I do have one. But I'm not sure if you'd be into it or not." Christian stated.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Well you just seemed shy and the song I had in mind was a little more, how do I put this? Out there.

"I'm not singing something from the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"No! I mean that's not what I had in mind, I mean don't get me wrong it's a good show, a little weird but still."

"So what were you thinking?"

_**Else where...**_

"No, no, no!" Natalia said as she and Zakk went over some choreography. "Its step two three twirl. Not twirl two three step."

Zakk shrugged, "Who cares we already have immunity."

"I care!" Natalia said. "Look I know I'm not your first choice for this duet but that doesn't mean you can just not care."

"But I don't care." The rocker stated. "I'd love to be able to but it's just some challenge about some crappy show."

"Alright I get it, I can see why you hate glee but we still have to perform a duet from it so suck it up. I even let you choose the song, so please just get over yourself!" Natalia yelled before quickly covering her mouth in shock.

Zakk smirked, "I'm not sure if I should be offended or impressed. That was pretty badass didn't think you had it in you." Natalia just smiled.

_**In a land far, far away (well actually it's not far at all)...**_

Griffin twirled Angela into his arms, "This is unbelievably cheesy isn't it?"

Angela grinned as she spun outwards, "Why yes, yes it is."

"But I guess this what all girls want deep down to dance with an incredibly hot guy."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, that's what I always dreamed of when I played with my Barbie's." Her voice dripped with a playful sarcasm.

"That's what I thought." Griffin said playing along.

Angela had a playful smirk on her lips as she twirled back in, "Oh please, you and I both know the only time I played with Barbie's was when I was decapitating them."

"Did they dance well you cut off there heads?"

"Of course."

_**At the Cabins...**_

"Alright Leo we need to decide what song we want to sing." Zoe stated clearly saying each word. "And I need your help because I don't watch glee but I know you're rather fond of it."

Leo shrugged, "I don't know I don't want to pick a song and then have you hate it."

"Just pick one; I really don't care at this point all I know is we need to pick ones so we can start practicing."

"Alright well then well we could try a more theatrical approach."

"I am not singing Lady Gaga." Zoe deadpanned.

"Not what I was thinking, how are your acting skills?"

_**Somewhere over the Rainbow...**_

Garrett and James sat in the mess hall; the perfectionist was poring over a song list while the musician just looked bored.

"Dude, can't we just sing a song by a boy and a girl?" James asked.

Garrett turned to him, "First of all, and I've said it before, do not call me dude. Second, no if we sing a song sung by two males it will have more authenticity. And if you just would I suggested we could get started."

"I'm not singing 'A House is not a Home' it barely qualifies as a duet one person would only get a verse, and I have a feeling that one person would be me. And I'm not singing 'Baby its Cold Outside' because it is about drugging your date and having your way with them. And I just don't want to be that guy."

Garrett raised an eyebrow, "Drugging your date?"

"'_Say what's in this drink?' _They're obviously talking about roofies." James stated.

"Well you can either sing about roofies or barely sing at all. Because we're not singing anything else."

"Fine I guess I may as well be that guy."

_**Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom... **_**(1)**

Will finished singing the last note of his song, "Alright I think we're doing pretty good."

Rai grinned, "I think so. Ready to go over some chorography?"

"Alright but I warn you I have two left feet."

"One of the many bonuses of having a partner whose taken dance for seven years."

"Indeed."

_**Dinner...**_

The contestants stood in line to get there food and then plopped down in whatever seat they could find, the dueters were to tired to care where they sat and the non-dueters were to bored. They made light conversation as they ate and then went to bed just to make light conversation before heading to bed with hopes that the next day would bring something good.

_**Morning... **_

The morning seemed to fly people waiting anxiously for the duet competition to begin when finally Trent's voice came back on the P.A. "Alright guys head down to the amphitheatre duets are about to begin."

The contestants went to fill the stands the dueters sat next to there respective partners despite not necessarily wanting to and the non-dueters continued to wallow in there boredom. When finally Izzy hopped onto stage followed closely by Trent and Courtney.

"Alright party people!" Izzy shouted. "Time to duet it up! The top six will go first, starting with...

_**Zakk and Natalia **_

The pair walked onto stage Zakk scowling well Natalia smiled brightly. She spoke, "Alright Zakk and I will be singing a Mash up of Singin' in the Rain and Umbrella. I really hope you like it. Right Zakk?" The rocker just grunted until Natalia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Right." He said forcing a smile.

Natalia started the song well Zakk provided light backing vocals.

_Ahuh Ahuh  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh__  
_  
_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Cause I_Zakk took over at this point grabbing Natalia and giving her a twirl.

_I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love._They came together for the course there voices meshing relatively well. They stood close together and just sang bobbing along to the music Natalia more then Zakk.

_You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_Zakk took over and gave Natalia another twirl as she sang some backing vocals.

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Cause I

_I'm Singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love._They came together once more Zakk getting a little more into the performance but still not looking ecstatic.

_You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_Zakk took the last verse giving Natalia one last twirl as he did so.

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

_I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love._Zakk finished on a nice note as the audience broke into a round of applause.

Izzy grinned, "Nice job guys. Izzy was expecting more though because you both gave Izzy more to work with last time."

"Not quite as fun," Trent stated. "I really did miss seeing Izzy head bang."

Courtney yawned – though most who were there would swear it was fake, "It was dull, it's as simple as that you were dull."

Chris walked back onto stage megaphone back in hand, "Alright next up..."

_**Griffin and Angela  
**_

Griffin walked onto stage offering Angela a hand.

Izzy cackled as if a plan was forming in her head, "Reunited on the stage eh?"

Griffin smirked, "Indeed, so we'll be singing Alone by Heart."

Angela grabbed the mic and handed one to Griffin. She took the first verse.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone _Griffin, just so we wouldn't forget about him, made a little telephone with his hands._  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone..._The two came together there voices meshing together.

Till now I always got by on my own

_I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone _They held this note for a moment staring into each others eyes. Griffin took the next verse.

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone..._They came together for one last verse.

Ahhh... Ahhh...

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
_

The contestants simultaneously broke into applause and though it was only for a split second Angela swore she saw Emily shoot her a dirty look.

Izzy was probably clapping the hardest, "Yeah! Gangela forever! Izzy is totally gonna tattoo that to her chest right next to the Ozzy tattoo!"

Trent grinned, "How does it feel to have a groupie? Then again I can't blame her you guys sounded great."

"It truly was fantastic, though no one will ever compare to Heart or Kristen Chenoweth for that matter you both sounded great." Courtney said.

Chris walked onto stage wiping a fake tear from his eye, "Yes, yes it's all so touching, next up our only same sex couple..."

_**Garrett and James**_

The perfectionist walked on to stage, carrying a stool, James following – albiet reluctantly – behind him also carrying a stool.

The pair dropped them on the stage and Garrett cleared his throat, "Alright, James and I will be 'Baby it's Cold Outside' by Frank Loesser and his wife Lynn Garland. It's sung by the characters Kurt Hummel and Blaine, though neither of us were exactly ecstatic about singing a love song I insisted we sing a duet by two males and it was this or 'A House is not a Home' which barely had a part for one of us. Now without further ado."

Garrett started the song off and James would reply as if they were literally just singing a conversation.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_You could see James visibly cringe when Garrett sang this line but he quickly shook it off._  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahhh, but its cold outside _There voices came together for this line mixing quite well.They came together one more time Garrett holding the last note just slightly longer.

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there

I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ohhh, baby its cold outside

They were greeted by a huge round of applause Garrett greeted this with a smug smile while James just waved feebly.

Izzy continued to clap long after everyone had finished, "Yay Trent Squared! Yay Gary!"

Garrett cringed, "Please do not call me that Izzy."

"Can I call you Gar-Bear?"

"No."

Izzy shrugged, "Oh well Izzy will think of another nickname later, Izzy really liked it though I miss the guitar I thought that would be your trademark."

James grinned, "Can you really use guitar in this song?"

"Touché Trent Squared, touché."

"I don't think she actually knows your name." Trent said. "Well I liked it and it I think doing a song that two guys sang on the show was cool despite not having a lot of options." Garrett through a superior look James' way at this statement. "However I would have loved some movement."

Courtney nodded, "The vocals were great but you didn't exactly move. Any reason why?"

"Well if Garrett doesn't copy choreography he looks like a frog in a blender." James explained. "And I am in no way qualified to teach people how to dance considering most of the time I also look like a frog in a blender."

Chris walked back onto stage, "Alright that was our top six now it's time for the losers! Starting with..."

_**Zoe and Leo**_

The pair rather unhappily walked onto stage. Leo waved to the judges, "Hey so Zoe and I will be singing 'Sing!' from 'A Chorus Line' I hope you like it, though first I want to remind you that the female part is supposed to sound very off-key so just be prepared for that."

Zoe started off the song, she sang terribly off pitch you could see a few people were cringing.

_See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing what I couldn't do was... - Sing! _Leo chimed in._  
I have trouble with the... – _Zoe sang_  
Note! _Leo sang back_  
It goes all around my... -  
Throat!  
It's a terrifying... -  
Thing!  
See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or was... -  
Higher! _Leo sang this note particularly high as if to prove he could indeed reach a high note._  
Which is why I disappear if someone says, "Let's start a... -  
Choir!"  
Hey, when I begin to... -  
Shriek!  
It's a across between I... -  
Squeak!  
And a quiver or I... -  
Moan!  
It's a little like a... -  
Croak!  
Or the record player... -  
Broke!  
What it doesn't have is... -  
Tone!  
Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy... -  
Ding-a-ling  
But I really couldn't... -  
Sing!  
I could never really... -  
Sing!  
What I couldn't do was... -  
Sing! -  
Three blind mice... _Leo sang as if to instruct his partner._ Three blind mice..._ Zoe sang back still being purposely bad._ It isn't intentional! -  
She's doing her best -  
Jingle bells, jingle bells _Leo sang these lines like instructions also._ Jingle bells, Jingle bells _And Zoe sang back once again still horrible._ It really blows my mind -  
She gets depressed  
But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in... -  
Power  
And all my friends Say I am perfect for the _Leo went to chime in but Zoe quickly covered his mouth with her hand _shower  
Still, I'm terrific at a... -  
Dance!  
Guys are comin' in their... -  
Pants!  
I'm a birdie on the... -  
Wing!  
But when I begin to... -  
Chirp!  
They say, "Who's the little..." -  
Twerp!  
Goin' 'pong' instead of... - '  
Ping'!"  
And when Christmas comes And all my friends go carolling  
It is so dishearten -  
ning!  
It is so disquiet -  
ting!  
It is so discourag -  
ging!  
Darling, please stop answer -  
ring!  
See, I really couldn't -  
sing!  
I could never really -  
sing!_ Leo ended the song and was greeted by friendly applause and grins on everyone's faces.

"Izzy loved it! It was fun! And funny! And funtastical!"

"Yes it really was funtastical," Trent declared a grin on his face. "It was quite entertaining to watch somebody be purposely bad."

"Well I enjoyed the comical element and I am rather fond of 'A Course Line,'" Courtney began. "But I don't think this was the best song for the pair of you but in the end it was still enjoyable just not as perfect as it should have been."

Chris waltzed back onto stage, "Alright next up is..."

_**Rai and Will**_

Rai and Will walked onto stage – the former getting a hand from the latter because of her crutches.

Rai smiled, "Alright, we'll be singing 'I've had the time of my life' by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. I really hope you like you all like it and I hope you understand that I can't really dance because, as Chris puts it, I'm crippled. Once again I really hope you like it!"

Will quickly ran backstage and appeared with to mics and there stands and set one up on the right side and another on the left he went to the right side well Rai limped over to the left side. Will started the song off,

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you _Rai sang before Will took over again.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_Rai jumped back looking over at Will through the corner of her eye.

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

As they came together he sent her a reassuring smile as the pair came together there voices blending together.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh  
Just remember!_

_You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love (This could be love)  
because_

Both made a few arm movements through out the song but given Rai's injury neither moved much.

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.  
Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you_They held the last note together going slightly longer then they should have, both sending the other a warm smile.

"That was epic!" Izzy declared. "You guys did great Izzy now ships Wai, she and Sierra will be writing a lot of FanFiction after this is done."

"Ditto, except for the FanFiction with Sierra." Trent said.

"It was good especially given your, erm, predicament." Courtney said. "I definitely liked it."

Chris walked back on stage, "Alright last and probably least..."

_**Christian and Jennifer  
**_

Christian and Jennifer walked onto stage Christian grinned, "Alright just to continue with my line of songs that people will find girly and because it is a fantastic song we will be singing 'Me against the Music' by Britney Spears and Madonna. I hope you like it."

Right of the bat the pair began to sing together.

_All my people in the crowd_

_Grab a partner take it down_

Before Jennifer took over.

_It's me against the music (uh uh)_

_It's just me (And me)_

_Yeah, come on_

And then Christian

_Hey Britney? Are you ready?_

_Uh uh, are you? Uh!_

And finally both of them came together again while they did a serious of fast paced dance moves.

_No one cares, it's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist_

_To hell with stares, the sweat is drippin' all over my face_

_No one's there, I'm the only one dancin' up in this place_

_Tonight I'm here_

_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

_It's like a competition, me against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)_

_I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)_

_If you really wanna battle_

_saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Tryin' to hit it, you could die_

_In a minute I'm a take ya on_

_(I'm a take ya on)_

_I'm a take ya on_

_(I'm a take ya on)_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

They continued a series of dance moves Jennifer a little more timid then Christian but slowly she was getting more into it.

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people wantin more_

_Let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

_Get on the floor, baby lose control_

_Just work your body and let it go_

_If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

_Hey Britney we can dance all night long_

Christian took over at this point.

_Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control_

_Come over here I got somethin' to show ya_

_Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul_

_If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got_

They came together once more really working up a sweat with there dancing.

_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_

_Come on Britney lose control, watch you take it down_

_Get on the floor, baby lose control_

_Just work your body and let it go_

_If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

_Hey Britney_

_We can dance all night long_

_All my people on the floor_

_Say let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people wantin more_

_Say let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

_All my people round and round_

_Say let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Say let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya) _They finished the song greeted with monstrous applause and cheering the pair was beaming Christian pulled Jennifer into a friendly hug.

Izzy grinned ecstatically, "You guys did great! That was like the definition of supermegafoxyawesomehot!"

"Indeed it was, indeed it was." Trent agreed. "You guys really blew it out of the water it was truly fantastic!"

"It really was great!" Courtney said. "And very enjoyable plus it was very unique and that's always an added bonus."

Chris walked back onto stage, "Alright judges you have five minutes to go back stage and decide who from the bottom six will receive immunity and the places of the top six."

The judges scurried back stage leaving the contestants to anxiously await the results. It had seemed like forever when Izzy, Trent and Courtney emerged on stage.

Courtney stepped forward, "Alright we'll start with the top six, all six of you get a reward – which will remain secret – but 1st place gets a better reward as opposed to 2nd place and 2nd is better then 3rd. Alright in 3rd place is... Zakk and Natalia!"

Izzy stepped forward, "Alright our winner is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Griffin and Angela!"

Angela let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight and wrapped her arms around Griffin's neck pulling him into a hug before realizing what she was doing and awkwardly pulling away.

Trent stepped forward, "Alright now for the bottom six, the immunity winners are..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Jennifer and Christian!"

Both looked ecstatic well Rai, Will, Leo and Zoe looked rather disappointed.

Chris walked forward, "Well there we go no more glee, when we return find out who's eliminated Will, Rai, Leo or Zoe!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well what did you think, it's not my best chapter but I did do a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter so when some crazy stuff happens you can't say you weren't prepared. **

**Alright, so next chapter is an elimination and I have decided that I will let you all vote but I have a few rules there will always be a deadline and if you don't get a review in by said deadline I'll decide your characters vote, also when you vote can you do it in confessional form as if it really was your character voting and you always have to have some kind of reason as to why you vote the person off and not just 'I don't trust them' just so you don't just blatantly vote off an antagonist. So all votes need to be in by this Saturday the 12****th or**** they don't count. PM me any questions about voting you might have.**

**Now for some questions,**

**What did you think?**

**Favourite performance?**

**Least Favourite?**

**Who are you 'shipping'?**

**Did you watch the Super Bowl? Who'd you root for?**

**So the next chapter will hopefully be up by Valentines day (I have that day off).**

**Oh! Wait one more thing does anyone no anything about Disney because I have a challenge idea but I could use a hand so please let me know if you were a Disney fan as a kid.**

**Alright that is all.**

_**Mythologyrulz**_


	10. Epi 2 Pt 3 Elimination 1

**A/N: So I know I was gonna give you guys more time to vote but I found out I won't be able to update next weekend so I wanted to update a little sooner, those who didn't vote I decided based on who they said there characters would be friends with.**

* * *

"And we are back!" Chris declared to no one. "The contestants are off preparing to vote since I only gave them about five hours. Why don't we go see how they're doing?"

_**At the Beach **_

"I know it's irrational," Rai sighed. "But I'm still really, really worried I'm gonna get voted out."

Will shook his head, "There is no way you would get voted out, because not only are you so likeable not many people could vote you out, you know, morally."

"So I'm getting the sympathy vote?" Rai demanded.

"No, not at all, well maybe a little but it's mainly 'cause people really like you!" Will explained nervously.

Rai giggled, "You're cute when you're nervous."

Will flushed, "Uh, thanks now if you'll excuse me I have to go and do stuff..." And with that he ran of leaving a confused Rai in the dust.

_**In the Mess Hall**_

Summer sat bored in the mess hall she was one of the few there and even so she wasn't really up for talking to any of the others however when Leila entered and sat across from her she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." Leila greeted. "How's it going?"

Summer smiled half-heartedly, "Good, I'm kinda bored and I just wanna get this vote over with you know? I hate the idea of voting someone else out."

Leila nodded, "Well it's a tough decision those four haven't really done anything yet so none of them deserve to go home but I guess no one really deserves to go yet."

"Exactly."

_**On the other side of the Mess Hall...**_

Brooke twirled a piece of hair in her fingers, "So James who are you voting for?"

The musician shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really know any of those guys yet. What about you?"

"I dunno I'll probably just pick at random. But enough about the competition."

"Um, weren't you the one who brought up the competition?"

Brooke gave a wave of her hand, "Well now I don't really want to talk about it, so tell me about yourself."

"Well, I live with my mom and younger sister," James began Brooke hanging off his every word. "My dad left us when I was nine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Brooke sympathized grabbing James hand before he quickly jerked it back."

"Sorry it's just, uh, I have father issues because my dad's dead, I have a dead father." **(1) **James lied.

**Confessional – DJ's mama says you shouldn't lie.**

**James: And it just bit me in the ass.**

***End Confessional***

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry."

James nodded, "It's alright, I'm just gonna, uh, go, and uh, go."

And with that he ran off leaving a confused Brooke behind.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Lois' mind was racing as she approached Duke and tapped him on the shoulder, "Duke, I have a proposition."

Duke smirked, "And that would be?"

"Alliance, you and I are obviously the best competitors here and we could dominate this game."

Duke considered this for a moment, "I'll tell you what I'll try it once and then decide whether you're worth it or not, but first I want to know is it just us?"

"Actually," Began Lois. "If that vote goes in our favour we should have two lackeys, one couple broken up before it begins and a whole lot of black mail material."

Duke smirked once more, "I do like the sound of that, what's the plan?"

"Well..."

_**That Evening...**_

The contestants gathered at the bonfire waiting for Chris to begin.

**Confessional- Too much thought into it**

Garrett: Zoe doesn't come across as competition. She seems to know as much about musical theatre as I do about friendship and cuddling. I don't picture her knocking me out of the top six. Leo…As much as I hate to admit it, there is a certain camaraderie in a fellow homosexual. Perhaps he'll have to stay. Besides, I'm not exactly intimidated by the boy.

That leaves Will and Rai. Considering one of the two walks with a limp now, I know who gets my vote. Hope it's not a long ride home, Will. Unfortunately, that's show business.

*End Confessional*

**Natalia: I really don't want to vote anyone out at this point, but I'm going to have to vote for Zoe. She's a really nice girl, but I don't think that singing is her forte. I'm really sorry Zoe.**

***End Confessional***

**Brooke: I had to vote Leo, I really just don't know him very well.**

***End Confessional***

**Leo: I guess I'm gonna vote Rai, I really just picked at random I mean I haven't really talked to anyone so...**

***End Confessional***

Chris came in, "Welcome campers!"

"Campers?" Gabe questioned

Chris shrugged, "What do you want me to call you theatre geeks? Actually I kinda like that. Alright theatre geeks welcome to your first elimination, if you receive a marshmallow you are safe...for now however if you do not you are out and you will never _ever _comeback _ever._

"The first marshmallows go to our winners, Angela, Griffin, Garrett, James, Natalia and Zakk."

The six caught there marshmallows happily.

"Next we have, Lois, Daniella, Dash, Leila, Cole, Summer, Christian, Gabe, Emily, Duke, Brooke, and Jennifer."

Suddenly Chris turned solemn, "Theatre geeks there are four of you left but I only have three marshmallows, our first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Rai!"

The cowgirl caught her marshmallow happily.

"Next one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Leo."

Leo sighed in relief.

"Alright Will, Zoe this is are last marshmallow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Will."

Will caught his marshmallow with a smile of relief before looking over at Zoe who looked a little disappointed but then shrugged it off.

She gave a smile, "It was fun I guess, nice meeting you all."

**Confessional – Zoe's last words.**

**Zoe: I had fun, it does suck to be the first voted off but I'll live I guess.**

***End Confessional***

Zoe walked down The Dock of Shames and boarded the Boat of Losers waving goodbye to everyone.

Chris stepped forward, "One down twenty-one to go! Who will go next? Find out in the strangest episode yet!"

**

* * *

**

**(1) - This is a 'Team StarKid' reference (you'll get alot of these, trust me) this is not me mocking people with dead fathers (because really who does that?) I hope this didn't offend any one if it did go watch A Very Potter Musical on youtube and you will get it.**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, sorry Tornography about Zoe leaving but somebody had to go. Also here are the voting results**

**Lois Gwenyth Grant – Will**

**Jennifer Hauser – Zoe**

**Rai Santos – Zoe**

**Daniella Jaylin – Zoe**

**Natalia Calhoun – Zoe**

**Summer Joy Hawkins – Leo**

**Leila Tunne – Zoe**

**Zoe Ceedyn – Leo**

**Angela Roth – Will**

**Brooke Essington – Leo**

**Emily Johansen – Will**

**Brandon Dash – Will**

**Christian Jay Hathaway – Zoe**

**Gabriel Thomas Hill – Zoe**

**Griffin J. Carter – Zoe**

**Leo Griffin – Rai**

**Zakk Blythe – Will**

**Will Michelson – Zoe**

**William Duke Lanceford– Will**

**Cole Galehark – Will**

**Garrett Harrison – Will**

**James Evans – Zoe**

**Leo: 3**

**Rai: 1**

**Will: 8**

**Zoe: 10**

**Once again sorry Tornography! Now for your questions**

**What did you think?**

**Are you sad about who went home?**

**Do you think it was unfair that Zoe went home?**

**Okay so I only have three this chapter, however as a bonus I'm gonna give you a clue as to what the next challenge is based off of. Alright here it is:**

**Alien**

**That was relatively easy if you're into musicals. I'll try and get another update by the 18****th**** as opposed to Valentines like originally planned.**


	11. Epi 3 Pt 1 What You've Been Anticipating

**A/N: So I did actually manage to get this updated by Valentines Day (Happy meaningless consumer based 'love' day!) I'm actually really surprised at my updating abilities for this story but I really enjoy writing it, plus I'm so excited for this challenge and it seems many of you are too.**

Chris stood on the dock of the shame, "Last time on Total Drama Musical... the contestants had a major share fest about who they were into, we found out that somehow Zakk, Natalia, Angela, Griffin, James and Garrett ended up doing the best but unsurprisingly Zoe, Leo, Rai, Will, Jennifer and Christian did the worst. Angela and Griffin sang a love song that actually worked well James and Garrett and Zakk and Natalia did not. Leo and Zoe sang bad on purpose, Will and Rai didn't move 'cause she got all crippled and Christian and Jennifer ended up winning, well Angela and Griffin were the best of the best. The first alliance of the show was formed to attempt to get Will out but in the end Zoe was sent packing because she supposedly couldn't sing. Who will go home next? Find out in the most dramatic episode ever!"

_**In the mess hall...**_

The theatre geeks waited patiently for Chris to arrive as they poked at what Chef Hatchet had deemed hot dogs, which only were already were disgusting but having them cooked by Chef was just terrible. Finally Chris entered, "Good afternoon theatre geeks! It's time for your teams will Griffin and Angela, James and Garrett and Natalia and Zakk please stand over here." The six complied. "These six people will be your team co-leaders and they will be choosing the teams school yard style based on how they placed yesterday it does not matter what order they pick gender wise but they have to be about even gender wise. So, Angela and Griffin you choose first."

The Griffin gave Angela a little nod signalling she could choose first, "Gabe."

Gabe went over to join Griffin and Angela sending them a smile.

"Alright James and Garrett you're up."

Garrett jerked his head in a direction and James shrugged, "Uh, Brooke I think."

Garrett face palmed as the cheerleader ran over to join them indicating he was looking at someone else.

"Zakk and Natalia."

Zakk didn't need to be told twice, "Summer, most definitely Summer."

Griffin cleared his throat, "Daniella."

Garrett spoke next, "Duke."

Natalia smiled, "Cole."

Angela grinned, "Jennifer."

"Leila." James said.

"Dash." Zakk stated.

"Will." Griffin said.

"Rai." Garrett said.

"Christian." Natalia decided.

Chris cleared his throats, "Alright theatre geek s there are three people left, Emily, Lois and Leo, Griffin and Angela you get first pick."

Angela gave him a little wave of a hand as if to say 'I could care less you choose', he sighed, "Emily I guess." The Diva stalked over there angrily

"I am in no way happy about this arrangement." She stated.

"Well I'm not exactly ecstatic about it either, sweetheart."

"Do not call me sweetheart you jerk."

"Whatever floats your boat, _darling_."

Chris once again cleared his throat, "Stop flirting and pay attention to me! James and Garrett you choose next."

"Leo I guess." James said.

"This leaves Natalia and Zakk with Lois. Alright now we just need names, James and Garrett's team will be Team Broadway! Zakk and Natalia Team Westend! AndAngela and Griffin will be Team Phantom because that's the longest running musical ever. Now before I go I'd like to bring in some familiar faces." Courtney, Trent and Izzy soon entered the Mess Hall. "These guys are back, and they're here to stay each team will be given one of these veterans as a mentor, because Angela and Griffin went first they get first pick.

Griffin and Angela glanced at each other before stating in unison, "Izzy."

"Alright Garrett and James."

"Courtney," Garrett yelped uncharacteristically.

"Which leaves Natalia and Zakk with Trent."

"The first team challenge will start in an hour I'll leave you here to get to know your team well you all wait with _antici...pation_." And with that Chris was off smirking to himself as he left the team mentors following behind.

The theatre geeks soon went to sit with there respective teams, Team Phantom grabbed the table closest to the door, Team Broadway got the one beside them and Team Westend waited patiently as some interns brought in another table close to Chef's kitchen, this made a couple Team members uncomfortable but they said nothing about it.

_**Team Broadway**_

James smiled brightly, "Hey guys, so can I first say I know Chris called me and Garrett –"

"Garrett and I" Garrett corrected.

"Right, Garrett and I captains but honestly that really doesn't matter –"

But Garrett interrupted once more, "It most certainly does I expect each and everyone of you to address me as sir –"

"He's kidding," James lied knowing very well there was no way the perfectionist was kidding."

"I most certainly am not kidding," Garrett stated.

"Yes he is, so um, how 'bout we all introduce ourselves." James suggested. "Garrett do you wanna go first?"

"Fine, my name is Garrett Harrison, you will address me as such, I hate to be interrupted and do not ever call me 'dude,'" Garrett shot James a glare. "I'm here to win not make friends and certainly not to 'hook up' with someone, I'm openly gay mock me if you must but I am proud of who I am."

James spoke next, "Alright I'll go next, I'm James, I'm on the football team at my school, as you saw I play guitar and I sing. I live with my mom and sister."

"What about your dad?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"He, um, left when I was eight."

Brooke cut in, "James I think your forgetting that –"

"That he left when my mom was pregnant with my sister," James interrupted. "Right, well Brooke why don't you say words now."

**Confessional - *Cough* delusional *cough***

**Brooke: So I'm the only one he told? I can't believe he trusts me so much; trust is a huge thing in a relationship even if it is only friends, right now.**

***End Confessional***

Brooke smiled, "Well, I have a dog named Luke who I adore, I live with my parents and my two sisters, I'm a cheerleader and I also dance and play volleyball and I also really love to swim."

Rai spoke next, "I'm Rai, I'm your typical farm girl, I live in Missouri with my Papa, my mom past away when I was eight and I have a Husky named Jimmy."

Duke went next, "I'm William Duke Lanceford but you will address me as Duke, my father got 'lucky' with the stocks so I can assure you my family has more money then all of you combined, I can also assure you that I have better taste then any of you, I play multiple sports and instruments and I'm fluent in French and German."

"Well I sure will be hard to follow that," Leila said sarcastically. "I'm Leila; I love to break dance and would love to go big some day. I live for the moment and I cannot stand trains."

Leo spoke rather timidly, "Okay, um, I'm Leo, I really like to read, I like monkeys because well who doesn't? I'm gay and like Garrett I am proud and I'm um, an only child."

_**Team Phantom**_

"So," Gabe said breaking the silence. "What do you guys think the challenge will be?"

"I have no idea," Jennifer shrugged as there was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, I think Chris meant something by that whole 'antici...pation' thing." Will stated putting air quotes around 'antici...pation'. "What do you think Emily? You seem like the type to insist she'll get on Broadway.

Emily just crossed her arms causing Griffin to snicker, "She's pissed because she's on a team with me and because I'm leader."

Emily huffed, "You are not the leader you just decided the teams also Will I don't insist I'll be on Broadway, I know."

"Actually, darling, I am leader, as much as I hate the guy Chris is in charge and so what he says goes and for once I'm actually willing to follow the rules."

Emily glared at the punk, "Don't call me darling, ever."

"Sorry, darling, but you're not the leader of this team I am." Griffin stated. "In fact I'm thirsty go get me some water."

**Confessional – I'm sure you could Griffin, I'm sure you could.**

**Griffin: I could get used to that.**

***End Confessional***

"That's demeaning," Emily stated. "And Angela is supposedly captain what does she say about this?" The Goth just smirked and shrugged.

"Go," Griffin said making a little shooing motion with his hands.

"Ugh," Emily stalked off as Griffin chuckled only to get hit in the back of the head with a water bottle.

_**Team Westend**_

Natalia watched as her team really did there own thing, Zakk was staring at Summer who was talking to Christian about how Cole and Dash were glaring at each other while Lois watched wondering how she could use this to her (and possibly Duke's) advantage.

Natalia cleared her throat but no one really paid attention to her.

**Confessional – This confessional will be great!**

**Natalia: (Sarcastically) this team will be great eh?**

***End Confessional***

**Zakk: This team will be great! Well at least Summer will. I'm not actually sure who else is on our team...**

***End Confessional***

**Christian: This team definitely could be great.**

***End Confessional***

**Summer: This team will be so great!**

***End Confessional***

**Cole: This team would be great if it weren't for **_**him**_**.**

***End Confessional***

**Dash: This team would be great if it weren't for **_**him.**_

***End Confessional***

**Lois: This team is going to be great! It has so much blackmail potential.**

***End Confessional***

After an hour of getting to now each other, chit-chat and nursing head injuries Chris waltzed back in, only he looked more then a little different. The host now had a full face of make up on, including bright red lipstick, he wore a pearl necklace and a black corset that only just concealed his stomach and showed of his arms which had long black fingerless gloves on them. He wore black underwear-type-garments that had black stockings attached to them; on his feet were black heels. This whole look was finished off with a black curly wig.

About half the theatre geeks burst into laughter at the sight of Chris, a quarter of them looked confused and the rest smiled knowingly.

Zakk was still laughing, "Man, why are you dressed like that?"

"Because he's just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania." Daniella joked.

"Meaning?" Lois asked.

"It's quite obvious we're doing the iconic midnight movie musical, The Rocky Horror Picture Show," Emily explained. "I don't know how you people don't know it, it has an enormous cult following."

Chris smiled semi-evilly, "That's right we'll be doing the Time Warp again for our Rocky Horror Picture Show challenge!"

**A/N: I am indeed leaving it here because I haven't actually decided what the challenge was, which means I need your help I'm gonna post a poll on which of the challenge ideas I have you'd most like to see. Now for your questions,**

**What did you think?**

**Which team do you think is the strongest? Weakest?**

**Do you have a favourite character (besides your own)? Or a favourite pairing (besides your own if you have one)? **

**Did you vote on the poll?**

**Do you like Rocky Horror?**

**What are your thoughts on Valentines Day?**

**Alright so I hope to get another chapter up relatively soon, also here is a reminder of the teams:**

**Team Phantom: Griffin (co-captain), Angela (co-Captain), Gabe, Daniella, Jennifer, Will and Emily.**

**Team Broadway: James (co-captain), Garrett (co-captain), Brooke, Duke, Leila, Rai and Leo.**

**Team Westend: Zakk (co-captain), Natalia (co-captain), Summer, Cole, Dash, Christian and Lois.**

**Alright until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**

**P.S. I'm choosing High School courses soon so I really have to focus on my school work (not that I don't) if I want to get good courses and so I may not update super soon.**

**P.P.S. I just want to encourage you all to go watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show if you haven't already seen it it's one of the most amazing musicals ever.**


	12. Epi 3 Pt 2 Creepy Costumes are Creepy

**A/N: Wow two updates in two days, I find that really quite amazing for someone like me but I was inspired this afternoon after I got home from school (we had this SafeTEEN talk *shudder* I'm seriously scared of people named Ted now (I have no idea how I'll ever watch How I Met Your Mother again)). This isn't the best chapter ever but it sets you up for the next chapter which will hopefully be amazing, you'll also have to excuse my costume describing skills I haven't seen Rocky Horror in a long time. Any way I hope you like it!**

"That's right we'll be doing the Time Warp again for our Rocky Horror Picture Show challenge!" At this Chef entered wearing (quite literally) nothing but a gold Speedo and a blonde wig.

Chef was followed in by Courtney wearing a huge curly red wig and a maid's outfit complete with a little white bonnet. She also had a full face of white make-up, red lipstick, blush and eyeliner making her look rather insane.

Trent came in next, he was hunched over wearing a long thinning blonde wig with any hair on the top missing, and he had make-up on so he looked pale and so it looked as if his face was very thin. He wore a black suit, that was slightly too big, under the suit jacket there was a large white button up shirt that was partially unbuttoned revealing his chest, he finished off the outfit with black and white dress shoes.

Finally Izzy bounced in; she had bright red lips and a fake beauty below her right eye. Her eyebrows were very high a rounded which showed off her eyes that were covered in eyeliner. On her had sat a glittering gold top hat that matched her glittering gold and black coat that only covered her arms and upper back, her little strapless copper coloured shirt also glittered along with her black tap shoes and bright red bowtie. In fact the only things that didn't glitter were her bright blue socks and her rainbow striped shorts.

"And we literally will be doing the Time Warp again and again and again," Chris declared. "There's a reason I had Courtney, Trent and Izzy dress like this, because they're all the most prominent characters in The Time Warp."

"Then why'd we have to see Chef in a gold Speedo?" Dash asked a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Because this way I can mock him forever, and ever and ever." Chris explained.

"And I look good." Chef pointed out.

"Sure you do big guy," Chris said. "Anyway it's time for your challenge, the first part of your challenge will involve dressing up as the iconic characters of Rocky Horror, or at least the ones involved in the Time Warp, so Colombia." He gestured to Izzy who was currently playing with her tap shoes. "Riff Raff." He gestured to Trent who was rubbing his back from being hunched over so long. "And Magenta." He gestured to Courtney who was examining her bonnet.

"Now since there are seven people on a team and we don't want people to get left out, if you're not dressed as Columbia, Riff Raff or Magenta you must dress as a Transylvanian." Chris explained. "Now that's only part one but it ties in to part two in a rather large way, after you finish dressing up you will be judged on which team looks the best. The team with the best looking people will get a large advantage well the second place team gets a smaller advantage and the losers will get a disadvantage. These prizes will be revealed during part three of your challenge."

"Teams will have five minutes to memorize the Time Warp, still in costume, before having to perform it repeatedly you can drop out at anytime but that means you'll be letting your team down, the first team to have everyone drop out will be the losers and face elimination, the team with the longest lasting member will be the winner and get a special prize. Any questions?"

"What happened to having a different co-host each week?" Cole asked.

"Well it turns out that only have the contestants are legally aloud to come back to the island," Chris answered. "So we have to use them wisely, that's why you have your mentors, which reminds me, your mentors will be her to help you when help is needed during this challenge. You have two hours any costume stuff you need will be at the amphitheatre. Good luck theatre geeks!"

_**Team Phantom**_

"Well I think it's obvious that I should take the lead in this challenge," Emily stated.

"Whoa there girly," Izzy said as she arrived at the table. "Who put her in charge?"

"One, you're not actually on this team so you have no real say in what we do and two, I put myself in charge because none of these slackers would take charge." Emily answered.

"One, I may not be competing but I'm very useful to have on your good side, believe me." Izzy said openly mocking the Diva in front of her. "And two, Griffin and Angela are technically in charge."

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Griffin stated.

"Gee thanks," Emily said.

"Did you want me to defend you or something?"

"No!" Emily defended. "Now what about the challenge."

"Um, I actually know stuff about Rocky Horror," Izzy stated. "Chris made the mentors watch it last night, maybe I could help."

Angela sighed, "Alright Izzy whatcha got?"

_**Team Westend**_

Trent walked over to Team Westend, they were still kind of struggling with team moral but Trent figured maybe he could help, "Hey guys, so what do you all think of the challenge?"

Most people shrugged though Zakk did note that he was not a fan of Rocky Horror ("That shit is f***ed up!").

"Alright well, do you have any ideas about who should be who?"

He received yet another round of shrugs.

**Confessional – I'm praying for you Trent, well I would if I had hands.**

**Trent: This is gonna be a long season.**

***End Confessional***

**Team Broadway**

"Alright," Courtney said clapping her hands together. "As you all obviously know I'm Courtney and I will indeed be your mentor, I honestly could care less about you names I'll learn as I go along, so to cut out any unneeded time wasting I'll assign the parts." She pointed to a girl. "You look perky you'll be Columbia," She pointed to a boy and a girl. "You two can be brother and sister tag team Riff Raff and Magenta. Alright let's go to the amphitheatre."

_**At the Amphitheatre**_

Thanks to Courtney's no bullshit attitude Team Broadway was indeed the first team to get there only to see racks upon racks upon boxes of costumes all Rocky Horror inspired. There was an array of maids outfits, glittering coats and blonde wigs along with multiple hats and glasses.

"Whoa," Brooke said staring at the whole thing in awe.

Courtney clapped her hands together once more, "Alright guys go get your costumes."

"Um, who put you in charge?" Rai asked. "I mean, I don't wanna be rude but technically James and Garrett are in charge." The cowgirl shifted uncomfortably on her crutches.

"I'm just here to help; I'd like to see someone from this team win."

"It's like having two Garrett's." Brooke murmured to no one in particular.

Despite not being ecstatic with Courtney's role in there team they still dispersed looking for there respective costumes only to shortly be joined by Team Phantom who at this point were barely talking to each other, and even later Team Westend who, because they came last, got stuck with rather slim pickings for there Columbia, Magenta and Riff Raff, however they had many options for there Transylvanians still.

_**Later...**_

Chris arrived roughly an hour later still dressed as the beloved Dr. Fank-n-Furter with Rocky/Chef in tow, "Alright theatre geeks time to get your Rocky Horror on! Team Broadway care to go first?"

The team murmured in agreement and stood up. Chris cleared his throat, "Alright guys all you have to do is stand there well Chef and eye judge you on your appearance."

"That's degrading." Leila stated as she climbed onto stage, she was dressed as Magenta, she dressed almost exactly like Courtney except for the fact that her maid's outfit lacked the bonnet.

Next to Leila stood Duke who was dressed as Riff Raff, something it did not look like he enjoyed, given that his team got there first he had an outfit very similar to Trent's, it would have been exactly the same but Duke insisted that he needed a fresher looking white shirt.

Beside Duke was Garrett who was dressed as a Transylvanian, he wore a black tuxedo-like-suit that made him kind of resemble a penguin, he wore a green party hat (that James kind of forced him to wear as he claimed it was degrading) and big yellow sunglasses (he was forced into these by Brooke who claimed they would look 'cute'.)

Beside Garrett was James who was also dressed as a Transylvanian in the same suit as Garrett, on his head were to red party hats with blue tassels on them and he had stuck green pom-poms on his shoes for good measure.

Beside James was Brooke, who was dressed as Colombia she looked similar to Izzy with the exception of a red glittery top hat and black shorts, she also insisted on having red socks (they matched the bowtie).

Rai was also a Transylvania she had a blue top hat (not as sparkly as Brooke's of course) and red glasses with round frames kind of like Harry Potter's. Her crutches were decorated with various noise makers and she also had one in her hand.

Finally there was Leo, the last of the Broadway Transylvanians he wore the penguin like suit and blue sunglasses with a miniature black top hat with a little purple ribbon on it.

After a few moments of Chris observing the teens he said, "Alright you may have a seat well Team Westend can come on down it's your turn on Rocky Horror is right!"

The groups Riff Raff, Columbia and Magenta were not the most creative, Christian was attempting to act creepy as he wore a Pirate style white shirt and a rather cheap tux jacket and pants, because of the lack of options he had to wear a wig with hair more like Lindsay's as opposed to Riff Raff's.

Summer was dressed virtually the same as Izzy but her outfit didn't have the same sparkle, literally unfortunately there were no sparkling...well anything left except for her bowtie.

Natalia was the groups Magenta, she looked very similar to Courtney in fact her costume was the only one that actually looked exactly as it was supposed to.

Though there main characters weren't spectacular the team really had gone all out for there Transylvanians, Cole was wearing a bright blue birthday party hat, round purple sunglasses and he had a noise maker in hand.

Zakk had a hat similar to Leo's but with a green ribbon around it, he wasn't wearing glasses but he did have a noisemaker in his mouth.

Lois in her penguin style suit accessorized with multiple noisemakers two party hats (red and green with white tassels) and black glasses, she had also gone to the liberty of putting fake purple steaks in her long brown hair.

Finally Dash had put on a black wig with blue streaks, he kept his pink sunglasses and held a red noisemaker in one hand a orange one in the other.

"Alright," Chris began. "Last and possibly least Team Phantom."

Team Phantom had Angela dress up as Magenta and she really did pull of the look perfectly, she had all the same hair and make up as everyone else but her maids outfit puffed out at the hips which really added to the whole ensemble.

Will was Riff Raff and he truly pulled it off, he did every little thing to add to the overall creepiness that was Riff Raff and it totally worked for him.

Jennifer looked ecstatic to be Colombia as she tapped dance her way onto stage, she was dressed just like Izzy with the exception of lime green socks as opposed to blue.

As great as there main characters were there Transylvanians left much to be desired Griffin, Emily, Gabe and Daniella all simply wore a party hat (Black, Pink, Blue, and Green respectively) and had on glasses (Green, Blue, Pink, and Black respectively) and of course the tuxes.

"Alright, thanks guys." Chris said. "Now Rocky and I have decided on the winners and losers. But to just to be cruel I will have my creation announce the second place team."

But Chef didn't say a word.

"Rocky."

Nothing

"Roooocky."

Nada

"Chef."

Zilch

"Hellooooo."

Zero

Finally Emily raised her hand, "Chris, er, Doctor Frank-n-Furter I believe the creature is a mute except for singing."

"Right well I guess I should tell you that Team Phantom is in second because there main characters were great. Anyway in first it's...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Team Westend! There Transylvanians were outstanding." Chris declared. "You will find out what your reward is when we return!"

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it, it was written in about six hours without a break (well except for glee) but I kinda like how it came out. Now for some questions,**

**What do you think?**

**Favourite costume from host or mentor?**

**Favourite costume on a contestant?**

**Favourite set of Team costumes? Least Favourite?**

**Do I update a little to fast (I don't want to overwhelm people) or to slow (I don't like to under whelm either)?**

**I'll try and update next weekend unless something happens to come up.**

**Alright that is all,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	13. Epi 3 Pt 3 Time Warping Again and Again

**A/N: This was written in about three hours as opposed to the usual six (I put way to much time into this story). I actually really liked how this chapter turned out, it's a little all over the place but it really gets some plot stuff going. I hope you like it!**

"And we are back!" Chris declared. "In case you are just tuning in when we left off the teams competed in a Rocky Horror costume contest and Team Westend won, well Team Broadway failed...hard!"

"Gee thanks," Leila said with a roll of the eyes.

"Now of course they can still redeem themselves if they can win the next challenge but they are at a disadvantage which will be revealed after each team learns how to Time Warp!" Chris exclaimed. "So, I hope you all like your mentors because they will be the one's teaching you how to Time Warp!"

_**Team Westend**_

The team was just sitting there waiting for Trent to arrive, as they waited Zakk was attempting to converse like a normal person with Summer – it wasn't going great.

"So, Summer who's your favourite ex-contestant?" Zakk asked trying to strike up conservation.

"Chris," Summer replied absentmindedly.

"Oh," Zakk muttered. "I meant an actually contestant."

"Oh, um, I guess Bridgette or Lindsay they were both super nice!"

"Yeah, they're definitely nice," Zakk replied. "So, what's your family like?"

Summer bit her lip, "You know, Zakk, I actually I have to go, maybe we should talk later."

And with that Summer ran off towards Natalia leaving a confused Zakk in her dust. Fortunately Trent chose that moment to enter.

"Hey guys, ready to learn how to time warp?" He was greeted with an actually enthusiastic response. "The wonders of winning a challenge, eh? Alright let's get this started. I just thought we should listen to the lyrics once because really that's all the instruction you actually need.  
_  
__Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again._

It's just a jump to the left.

And then a step to the right.

With your hand on your hips.

You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust.  
They really drive you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again. 

"So ready to give it a shot?"

_**Team Broadway**_

"No, no, no, No!" Courtney shouted. "I thought you said you guys could dance!"

"We can," Rai said. "Well most of us can, I have crutches how exactly do you expect me to do this?"

"Figure it out! Don't you all want to win?"

"Obviously," Leila said agitated. "Unfortunately just blatantly yelling orders at us doesn't help!"

"Well yelling at your mentor won't help either!" Courtney argued.

Well the mentor and the break dancer argued James turned to Garrett, 'You had to choose her, eh?"

"Did you want to choose Trent?" Garrett questioned.

"Actually, yes, definitely would have been better then Crazy in Training over there." James stated, irritated.

"Please, if we chose Trent we'd all be dancing around a maypole well he sang about his love for Gwen!" Garrett yelled.

Duke walked over, "Would you two quit arguing? Aren't you two supposed to lead the team? I'm not one for team spirit but I refuse to lose again."

"Fine," Garrett muttered. "Listen up!" All attention was now on him. "We don't want to lose again do we? So buckle down and dance!" 

"Great leadership," James muttered.

"Like you good do a better job," Garrett muttered back.

_**Amphitheatre**_

"Alright Theatre Geeks, almost time to Time Warp but first for your rewards, Team Westend gets one five minute break to use whenever they'd like, Team Phantom will get a two minute break of _my _choosing and Team Broadway actually gets a disadvantage, they have to sit out one player. So Broadway whose it gonna be?"

The Team exchanged a couple glances before deciding, "Rai."

The cowgirl went to sit in the stands as the contestants filed onto stage, Team Broadway was in the row near the back, Team Phantom in front of them and Team Westend was in front. Chris took a seat in the stands causing Rai to slowly scoot away from him.

"Alright guys," The host began. "All you have to do is dance the Time Warp as long as you can simple right? Wrong, if you screw up the steps you're out or if you simply can't go on you're out. You can drop out at any point, Team Westend can use there break whenever they like but I'll figure out when Tea Phantom will be stopping. Be careful though if you stop for even a second without permission your out."

The music started up and the contestants began to dance.

_Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again._

It's just a jump to the left. The theatre geeks took an over exaggerated hop to the left.__

And then a step to the right. They crossed there hands over and back twice as they moved there right foot to the right and back to center twice.__

With your hand on your hips. They brought there hands over there heads and then down to there hips__

You bring your knees in tight. Tucked there knees inward, bending down slightly._  
But it's the pelvic thrust. _They trusted there pelvis' back and forth a couple times._  
They really drive you insane. _And waved there hands over there head, some using jazz hands for an extra insanity factor._  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again._

They repeated this over and over only a slight break before the course would replay.

_**One hour later...**_

Rai and Chris were both bored out of there minds watching the Theatre Geeks dance. Chris was trying to spot errors and eventually he did, Will jumped only a mere second too late but the host caught it, "And, Will is out of there."

Will mumbled something and went to sit next down to Rai, "Hey, how's it going." 

Rai shrugged, "Pretty good I guess, I'm pretty boring." She smiled. "Glad I finally have someone to talk to, I was about to strike up conversation with Chris."

"Well I'm glad I managed to avert disaster." Will chuckled.

"Indeed."

Gabe was the next one out; the poor boy had stumbled on his own two feet when he was supposed to be stepping to his right.

Christian was out next, it was the thrusting that had gotten to him.

Leo was out next; he had stumbled and unfortunately knocked James over in the process.

The bleachers started to fill up as Angela joined the group of people; she went to sit next to Gabe, "Hey."

The gentle giant smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much really, just hoping our team can pull through. What about you?" Angela stated as Dash came to sit down next to Christian.

**Confessional – Evil Scheming is Evil.**

**Gabe: I knew this was the perfect time to bring up Griffin, this bet isn't about the money anymore but it's about winning! And that's coming from Mr. Anti-Competition himself. **

***End Confessional***

"So," Gabe began. "What's the deal with you and Griffin?"

"There really isn't a deal," Angela stated with a shrug. "He's a great guy but he's not exactly my type." 

"Are you sure, I mean look at the duet, definitely some chemistry there."

"I guess," Angela said. "Maybe."

"Well I think you should definitely consider it." 

"You know Gabe, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were meddling in my non-existent love life, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um, uh, no."

Angela looked sceptical, "I guess I'll have to believe you this time."

Meanwhile Zakk was the first person to actually drop out, "Screw it; I'm done a man can only Time Warp so much."

Distracted by Zakk's declaration Jennifer stumbled into Daniella knocking them both out of the challenge.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-"

"Its fine," Daniella cut in.

"Sorry." Jennifer muttered.

Daniella just smiled and went to sit with Gabe and Angela.

"Alright ten down, ten to go!" Griffin declared.

"I wouldn't get to over-confident if I were you," Emily said as she tucked her knees inward.

Griffin rolled his eyes, "Like you're not over-confident."

"That's why I said if I were _you_." 

Griffin simply rolled his eyes once more.

"If you keep doing that they'll get stuck." Emily stated.

Chris clapped his hands together, "Alright Emily, Griffin you ready for a break?"

"Not really."

Nope."

"Well too bad!" Chris stated. "You have two minutes."

The punk and the diva went to sit on the edge of the stage for a moment as there team mates bombarded them with congratulations and glasses of water. The other teams looked rather envious of this however only one person quit,

"I'm done," Lois declared, she sent Duke a look and held up four fingers.

Emily Griffin went back to dancing just as Duke quit.

"I'm done; I have better things to do then this."

The snob looked around for Lois for a second before realizing she had left, he quickly ran off receiving a couple strange looks.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Lois was sitting outside the girls cabin waiting for Duke to join her, suddenly the snob ran over.

"Yes?" He asked, expectantly.

"Alliance, is it still on?" Lois asked.

"Depends, it's not like this plot of yours actually worked." Duke stated.

"So Will didn't get out doesn't mean other things can't happen for us." Lois countered.

"What kind of things?" Duke questioned.

Lois smirked, "That depends," She moved in closer. "What kind of things do you want?"

Duke smirked right back, "Believe me you have no idea."

Lois smiled seductively, "Oh I think I do."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I think so."

With that Duke planted a rough kiss on Lois lips; it was heated and very, very physical. There was a lot of moaning and movement.

When the pair finally came up for air Lois smirked, "So I take it we're aligned."

"Definitely."

_**At the Amphitheatre**_

The remaining Theatre Geeks were getting tired, they were hungry and it was getting dark, finally it got too much for Cole and Leila they both dropped out around the same time meaning they reached the stairs they collided causing both teens to redden slightly.

"Sorry." Cole said.

"No problem." Leila smiled.

_**A couple hours later...**_

It had gotten to the point where Chris had to turn on the spotlights so there would be some light, the people in the stands were attempting to make idle chit chat but there hunger was getting the better of them, finally Brooke dropped out, "You got this Garrett!"

The perfectionist didn't seem to notice this so the cheerleader simply shrugged and went to sit next James, "What's the time?"

"About 9:16," James answered, and then his eyes widened. "Crap!"

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Garrett mentioned something about not functioning after 10:00." 

"That's bad; I mean that is really, really bad."

"I know if this isn't over by ten we're screwed."

"We could try to keep him up," Brooke suggested.

"I guess," James said with a shrug.

"Alright, any ideas?"

"Nope, you?"

"No."

"We're screwed."

"Yep. On the Brightside marshmallows are romantic."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Back on stage Natalia was dropping out and Emily looked like she was about to.

Emily turned to Griffin as she danced, "I think I'm done, can you handle this?"

"Of course, darling." Griffin answered.

"I'm serious, if I drop out you're the team's only hope." Emily said, seriously.

"If you need to drop out, do it." Griffin stated, sincerely.

"Good luck." Emily smiled.

And with that Emily stopped dancing and jumped off the stage.

_**Back at the cabins...**_

Lois pulled apart from Duke, "We should go back to the other 'contestants' now."

"Right," Duke made a grab for her hand but she quickly snatched it away.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Holding you hand?"

"We're not going public with this; we're keeping it a secret alright?"

"I guess."

"Good, I think that makes it more fun." Lois stated pulling him in for a kiss.

_**Back on stage...**_

"Uh, guys?" Summer called. "Can I use the five minute break now?" 

Chris nodded and Summer took a seat at the edge of the stage as her team crowded around her.

"You're doing great," Zakk said.

"Thanks," Summer smiled weakly taking a swig of water. "But I think I'm almost done."

"You can do it Summer, only a little bit longer!" Zakk said.

"I guess so," Summer said getting ready to dance again.

Back in the stands Brooke was watching Garrett nervously, "What's the time?"

James sighed, "I told you twelve seconds ago 9:48."

"Just checking," Brooke defended. "He's getting drowsy."

"I know, I'm thinking maybe if we make enough noises we can keep him up, we kept him up the other night."

"Alright, you're lucky I'm a cheerleader." Brooke stated. "Go Garrett!" 

"C'mon Garrett!" James called.

Soon all of Team Broadway was cheering, "Go Garrett!"

This of course upset Emily; she had to have the most team morale not them, "Go Griffin! You can do it!"

This didn't really catch on with the rest of her team so it was just Emily shouting, "Go Griffin Go!" The diva realized that this really wasn't helping, "Win this and I'll flash you!"

This got Griffin motivated for a moment but unfortunately he began to slow down, "Can you just show me one?"

"Pig! I wasn't gonna show you any, it's called a motivational tools!"

"Great motivation alright," Zakk smirked.

"You know I think I'm done," Griffin declared only to notice that Summer was walking off the stage.

Griffin quickly followed and Chris shut off the music and returned to the stage, "Well looks like it was reverse for this part of the challenge, eh? Team Westend's in last and Team Broadway are in first!" He realized that Garrett had collapsed from exhaustion. "Should someone help him?"

"Nah," James said. "Just let him sleep."

Chris shrugged, "Well Team Broadway, congrats on your win you'll get a big reward tomorrow while Team Westend is voting someone off."

"What do we get?" Rai asked.

"You'll be watching a midnight screening if the Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Team Broadway cheered. "Well, Team Phantom you have a day to decide who to vote out." Chris turned to the camera. "Who will be the second to go? Find out when we return!"

**A/N: Well, I liked this one and I hope you did, I'm gonna skip the rambling this time because it's well a 'school night' (sadly) so here are your questions,**

**What did you think?**

**Favourite part of the chapter? Favourite part of the story?**

**Surprised a couple hooked up so early?**

**What's your favourite musical? (Mines RENT!)**

**Alright the next update should be relatively soon as long as everyone votes, but only if your character is on Team Westend (Zakk, Natalia, Summer, Christian, Lois, Dash and Cole)**

**You have until next Saturday to vote; hopefully the next update will be then.**

**Mythologyrulz **


	14. Epi 3 Pt 4 Elimination 2

**A/N: I really dislike this chapter but I was itching to get something posted, I hope you all like this chapter more then I did.**

Chris stood on the dock of shame, the sun rising behind him, "Shh!" He said bringing a finger to his lips. "The contestants are sleeping," he whispered. "We thought we should let them sleep in after all the dancing, then we thought waking them up would be more fun, then we went back to the first one then the second, then we had a latte, then we flip flopped some more before finally deciding that we should give them a beautiful sight to wake up to. Some idiot suggested the sunrise, others suggested pictures of family but the only good suggestion was that I wake each one of them up personally because I'm as beautiful as it gets!" He made a 'come closer' gesture. "Follow me as we wake them up!"

_**Amphitheatre**_

Chris walked slowly up the stage where Garrett was still asleep, Chef was following behind him, in his regular clothing as opposed to the speedo and wig, Chris turned to the camera, "Watch as I go wake Garrett," He crept up on the perfectionist and leaned in really close, "Gaaaaary," Chris said.

"Crap!" The blonde exclaimed. "What was that?"

"I wanted to brighten everyone's morning!" Chris exclaimed brightly. "I figure since its elimination day and all you could all use some cheering up!"

"My team won!"

Chris shrugged, "It wouldn't be fair if I gave Team Westend special treatment."

Garrett just rolled his eyes and headed toward the bathrooms well Chris made his way towards the boy's cabin.

_**The Boys Cabin**_

Chris creaked open the door of the cabin and walked over to Zakk who was snoring slightly, like with Garrett he leaned in so there faces were almost pressing together, he put on a terrible fake voice, "Zakk, I hear Summer is dying to have a good make out session."

The rocker shot up from his bed only discover he was face to face with the raven-haired host, "Shit! What the f*** was that?"

At the sound of Zakk's little outburst the other boys began to wake.

"What's going on?"

"Huh? Mommy?"

"Five more minutes..."

"I swear it wasn't me! You can't prove anything!"

"What the hell was that?" Dash asked.

"I was trying to be nice!" Chris defended.

"How exactly was that nice?" Christian asked, confused.

"Because everyone likes to be woken up to the most beautiful sight in the world – me!" Chris explained. "Why do you think I sleep next to a mirror?"

Cole just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep with many boys following suit, or at least they tried to when a few of the girls started banging on the door, Griffin sighed and got up to reveal a pissed off Emily and Angela.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela demanded.

"Though I don't believe in swearing for the sake of swearing I have to agree what the heck was that?" Emily queried, angry. "Some of us actually want to sleep."

"It's already seven thirty you realize." Will stated. "I figured you'd be all over that 'early bird gets the worm' crap."

"I could say the same thing to you," Emily retorted.

"What do you mean?" Will questioned.

"You know very well what I'm taking about; you were just _having the time of your life _out on the beach, eh?"

"Shut it!" Will said.

"Again I could say the same thing to you, what exactly is going on here?" Emily questioned.

"Chris," The boys replied in unison, some jerking a thumb towards the host.

"Of course," Angela said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because he's Chris," Gabe answered.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "I was trying to be nice! Whatever, last time I do something nice for you brats."

_**Breakfast**_

The contestants stood in line for a surprisingly decent breakfast of facon and eggs. Most theatre geeks took this without question however near the end of the line Dash (with Cole and Leila behind him) felt the need to question the Chefs motives.

"So Chef," Dash began. "Why this instead of your usual crap?"

Chef growled, "Can't I do anything nice for you punks?"

"Not really, no."

"Ungrateful punk, that's just what I need green-haired criminal 2.0, I figured it would be faux hawk." Chef said. "You know the guy flirting with pasty and little miss diva pants at the same time."

"What does this have to do with me?" Dash asked.

Cole tapped his foot semi-impatiently, "Could you hurry it up?"

"Am I not aloud to have a friendly conversation with Chef?" Dash questioned.

"Considering you've spent half your time going on about how much you despise him, no I don't think you are."

"Whatever," Dash said taking his tray over to the tables, Cole and Leila followed suit. Cole taking one of the few seats available across from Dash as Leila sat next to him.

_**Girls Cabin**_

Lois and Duke didn't actually bother going to breakfast, the pair was now on Lois' bed panting, Duke turned to his...whatever she was, "So voting, where do you stand on that?"

Lois shrugged, "Though it's not really my style I'm gonna go with what I hear this time."

"And what do you hear?"

Lois winked, "See that I can't tell you, just because where alliance partners with _benefits _doesn't mean it's not still inter-team...whatever, I can't tell you everything."

Duke shook his head but went back to what they were doing before.

_**At the Beach**_

Christian sat where Will and Rai had sat so many time before, when a certain Brit approached him, Christian couldn't help but smile, "Hey Daniella."

"Hey, how you holding up?"

Christian shrugged, "Fine I guess, a little worried though."

"How come?" Daniella inquired.

"I was out first for our team; I could easily be considered the reason we lost."

"I guess, but hey even if you get voted out – which would suck by the way – you've got Playa Des Losers well the rest of us are stuck here eating facon and eggs."

Christian cracked a smile, "I thought the facon was pretty good."

_**Elsewhere**_

Zakk tentatively approached Summer, who was doodling in a notebook, "Hey."

Summer smiled warmly, "Hey Zakk, what's up?"

"Nothing really." Zakk muttered.

"You okay honey? You seem a little off," Summer said.

"Yeah," Zakk began. "It's just, well you ran off when I mentioned your family and I-"

Summer immediately tensed up, "Well it has been awesome talking to you Zakk but I gotta go talk to, uh, someone. Bye!"

And Summer ran off just as Natalia entered eyebrows raised, "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Zakk asked.

"I mean you didn't go after her after you pissed her off! You always go after the girl when she's upset!" Natalia cried slapping Zakk on the arm.

"Okay ow! I didn't even do anything, she just ran off when I mentioned her family."

Natalia smacked him again, "God! You're terrible at this, you should never pry!"

"Fine! Stop hitting me!"

Natalia went to hit him again when Chris' voice came over the speaker, "Attention Team Westend it's time for your elimination please head to the campfire, while Team Broadway it's time for you reward please go to the Mess Hall."

_**Campfire**_

**Confessional – They still put way to much thought into it.**

**Dash: This really sucks. I really don't want to get rid of anyone on my team, yo. (He sighs) I guess I'll have to vote for Christian. No reason. Just gotta vote, is all.**

***End Confessional***

**Natalia: It's hard to eliminate someone, I mean they all have good and bad qualities when it comes to performing arts, but I'm going to eliminate the person who did worst in this week's challenge, which was Christian.**

***End Confessional***

**Cole: Dash. You know why.**

***End Confessional***

**Zakk: Well, voting wise... Christian, nothing personal against the dude, just he was the first out, yeah, I quit on my own, but I still lasted longer.**

***End Confessional***

**Christian: Dash I guess, he hasn't really done anything exciting.**

***End Confessional***

Team Westend all sat on a stump as Chris stood dramatically holding a plate of marshmallows, "Welcome Team Phantom, as you can see I have seven of you but only six marshmallows whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and never ever return! The first marshmallow goes to Summer."

"Zakk."

"Lois."

"Natalia."

"Cole."

Chris suddenly got – even more – dramatic, "Dash, Christian this is the final marshmallow and it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Dash."

Dash caught his marshmallow with great relief before looking over to Christian who looked kind of shocked.

Christian rose, "Thanks guys, it was fun."

**Confessional – Christian's final words**

**Christian: I stand by what I said it was fun, I wish I got to stay longer but like Daniella said at least I have an awesome resort in my future.**

***End Confessional***

Chris turned to the camera, "Well there you have it the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet! We'll the next one be able to top it? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Musical! But before we go let's check in on Team Broadway at there midnight movie!"

_**Mess Hall**_

Team Broadway was watching as Frank-n-Furter snapped his gloves readying himself to create the creature. Brooke latched on to James arm he raised an eyebrow, "Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"It's scary."

"I know Frank-n-Furter is a little creepy but I don't think you really need to bury your self in my arm."

"Right sorry."

The night went on; Chef handed out toast for the theatre geeks to throw during the dinner scene and then later playing cards and then even later hot dogs. Most of the theatre geeks would sing along as Janet seduced Rocky and most of them sung along with Dr. Scott during Eddie. It was a well deserved break considering what laid a head of the teens...

**A/N: Is it just me or does the end sound like someone's gonna go all Freddy Krueger on there butts? I do hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry it only focused on Team Phantom but since they were the ones up for elimination I thought it was appropriate that the chapter focused on them. Also I'm sorry the beginning was so random but I couldn't think of a good way to start the chapter. Anyway now for your questions**

**What did you think?**

**Are you disappointed Christian went home?**

**Did you catch the RENT reference I slipped in there?**

**Did you get any snow this week (I got a ton)?**

**Name one character you want to see more of (**_**besides your own**_**).**

**I'd like to note how hard it was for me to get rid of Christian because I did have big plans for him but since I let you guys vote there was nothing I could do. So here are the results by the way.**

**Summer- Christian**

**Zakk- Christian**

**Christian- Dash**

**Dash- Christian**

**Natalia- Christian**

**Cole- Dash**

**Lois- Christian**

**Christian: 5**

**Dash: 2**

**Remaining players:**

**Team Phantom: Griffin (co-captain), Angela (co-Captain), Gabe, Daniella, Jennifer, Will and Emily.**

**Team Broadway: James (co-captain), Garrett (co-captain), Brooke, Duke, Leila, Rai and Leo.**

**Team Westend: Zakk (co-captain), Natalia (co-captain), Summer, Cole, Dash, and Lois.**

**Eliminated: Zoe and Christian.**

**And here is your clue for the next challenge:**

**Audition**

**That one isn't quite as obvious as the last one.**

**Alright that's actually it,**

**Mythologyrulz**

**P.S. I forgot one more thing a couple people mentioned in there votes they didn't like Lois (well there character didn't) I cut this out because Lois hasn't revealed herself as an antagonist so you can't call her a bitch in the confessionals because your characters really are oblivious. Alright that actually is it!**


	15. Epi 4 Pt 1 What I Did For Love

**A/N: A couple people requested a filler chapter so here it is, and I actually really like it, and a bonus is that every single remaining theatre geek is in here somewhere. Also for those of you wondering about the RENT reference last chapter it was in Summer and Zakk's conversation Summer said 'You Okay Honey?' which is a song title it wasn't an easy reference so if you didn't get it that's fine, especially since most of you haven't actually seen RENT which is a shame because it's and amazing musical. Anyway I hope you like the chapter!**

Chris stood on the dock of shame, making grand gestures as he spoke, "On the last chilling episode Total Drama Musical... The theatre geeks competed in a challenge based off the ultimate midnight movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show! First teams had to dress up as the key characters of the Time Warp and the Transylvanians, Team Westend ended up winning while Team Broadway was put at a disadvantage, however when it came to seeing who could Time Warp the longest Team Broadway mopped the floor and Team Westend ended up going to elimination sending Christian packing. Shame really that kid had a nice name. On a side note we had our first hook up when alliance partners Lois and Duke started making out but they have yet to come out as a couple. What will happen to the newly formed...couple-y thing? Who will be eliminated in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Musical!"

_**Girls Cabin**_

Lois and Duke were doing what they were doing as usual, plotting and kissing – plissing? – Before Lois pulled apart, "Well I'm off to get us a lackey."

"What?" Duke asked, confused.

"Well, actually I'm off to get us two one from Phantom so we have a representative from that team and another Broadway member because you, unlike me, have no pull on your team so you need this person." Lois stated.

"Hate to break it to you but no one on my team would align with me." Duke pointed out.

"But they don't have to know they're aligned with you," Lois said grinning evilly. "You'll tell me who you're voting for and then I'll tell them."

"What happened to not revealing team secrets?"

"That's only for my team not yours," Lois explained. "Now if you'll excuse me." Lois strutted out leaving Duke behind her.

The snob went to leave when he heard voices.

**Confessional – Mr Lanceford be not proud.**

**Duke: I'm not proud of what I did next I am however proud of what I heard.**

***End Confessional***

Duke rushed under the single person bed just as Emily and Daniella entered arguing.

"I don't like him!" Emily declared. "It's that simple."

"I never said you did," Daniella countered. "I simply asked what your feelings toward him were, how do you know I even meant romantic feelings?"

"You did didn't you?" Emily asked.

"Well yes, but that's beside the point." Daniella stated.

"What is the point?"

"Um, uh, whatever you love Griffin!"

"One, you just said that to avoid a question you didn't have an answer to. And two, I do not!" Emily proclaimed. "Where did you even get an idea like that?"

"You guys are Duncan and Courtney 2.0!"

"Didn't they end in disaster?" Emily queried. "And just because I'm somewhat similar to Courtney in personality and Griffin is semi-similar to Duncan does not mean we're gonna get together, and even if we did hypothetically get together wouldn't he end up cheating on me with Angela because she's somewhat similar to Gwen?" 

Daniella thought this over for a minute before ultimately retorting childishly, "Emily and Griffin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes Emily with a baby carriage!"

"A few problems with that song," Emily stated. "One, who in there right mind actually kisses in a tree? Two, I don't want to get married, much less have a baby, until I have a stable career on Broadway, once I've played Elphaba, Mimi, Sandy, Fanny, Eva Peron and Maria **(1) **then I will consider getting married and possibly having children. And most importantly, that entire song implied I have feelings for Griffin which is a lie."

Daniella just blew a raspberry and left the cabin Emily following behind her still ranting.

Duke quickly ran out of the cabin smirking at what he had heard.

_**Boys Cabin**_

Leo was curled up in be reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' **(2) **when Gabe walked in.

Gabe gave Leo a friendly wave, "Hey, great book by the way, my personal favourite at least. Have you read the series before?"

Leo smiled, "Of course, but Harry Potter is just one of those series you have to read over and over again."

"See my friends never got that, they're people who read a book and never look back, I've read the series at least a dozen times."

"Two dozen." Leo stated.

Gabe nodded in approval, "Nice, I see I'm not the only hardcore Harry fan here. Didn't you love the part in the second book when...?"

The two proceeded to get into a heated debate over Ginny and Harry vs. Ron and Hermione.

_**Mess Hall**_

"So, how'd the elimination ceremony go?" Leila asked Dash who was hanging on her every word.

"Well –" Dash began but Leila raised a hand getting him to stop.

"Do you mind if I invite Cole to join us?" Leila asked pointing toward the dare devil. "He looks a little lonely." Dash gave a reluctant nod and Leila ushered Cole over. "Cole! Do you wanna join us?" Cole nodded and ran over there taking a seat on Leila's left. "I was just asking how the elimination went."

"It went great, it's a shame Christian was eliminated but –" Cole began.

Dash cut in, "Actually I was just about to answer. Well like _Cole _said." He put all the disgust he could master into Cole's name. "It went well, it was too bad Christian went home but considering I was in the bottom two I'm definitely relieved –"

"Why do you think you were almost eliminated anyway Dash?" Cole cut in. "Was it because you're a –"

"I think it's because I was Christian's and maybe somebody else's scapegoat." Dash interrupted. "How do you know you didn't get votes, I mean you certainly –"

The conversation went on like this for a while the boys continued to interrupt each other, they even got to the point where they didn't notice that Leila had slipped off.

_**Elsewhere with Leila...**_

Leila had snuck out of the mess hall, though she figured she could have stomped out of there and neither of them would have noticed. She stumbled across Summer and Natalia talking though Summer seemed to be struggling.

Summer was tearing up, "It's just I really miss him, you know and –"

She noticed Leila approaching and Natalia sent her a little wave, "Hey."

"Hey," She greeted. "Without trying to out step my boundaries what's wrong with Summer?"

Natalia turned to Summer, "Do you wanna tell her?"

Summer shook her head.

"Do you want me to?"

Summer paused for a moment but finally nodded. Natalia explained the whole situation.

When she was done Leila put a comforting hand on, a now crying, Summer's shoulder, "I am so, so sorry. Have you told any one else?" Summer shook her head. "Not even Zakk?"

Summer shook her head just as Zakk walked in, "Hey." 

Summer bit her lip, "I-I have to go." She ran off

Zakk raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"It was nothing." Leila and Natalia said in unison before going to follow Summer.

**Confessional – Caring hands**

**Zakk- Natalia said that I shouldn't pry when it came to Summer's family, I mean, I don't know, what happened, her brother die or something? I was just curious and wanted to know if she was okay, I mean, I like her and I don't want her feeling like crap.**

***End Confessional***

_**Back at the Mess Hall**_

Jennifer sat at one of the tables reading 'Mockingjay' **(3) **when Lois approached her, "Hey, Jennifer."

"Um, hi Lois." Jennifer said, confused.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"That's awesome, so are you liking the competition so far?"

"Yeah."

"You think you're gonna win?"

"Maybe."

Lois smiled, "You know I could easily turn that maybe into a definitely."

Jennifer looked suspicious, "How?"

"Well I was thinking if you and I aligned we could make it far, I make no promises of the final two but definitely far."

"We're on different teams."

"Well, yes but I was thinking I could get us a representative on Team Broadway."

"Who?"

"See I can't tell you if you're not in my alliance."

Jennifer sighed, "Fine, so who'd you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get them to join." Lois stated walking off.

_**On the Other Side of the Mess Hall**_

James was currently questioning Garrett, "So you're gay?"

"Yes, I think I've addressed that before." Garrett answered.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" James queried.

"Well I played Princeton and Rod in a community theatre production of Avenue Q so I guess you could say so." Garrett replied.

"I meant not through a puppet or in a play." James clarified.

"Then no."

"So then how did you know you're not straight?" James asked. "How do you know you're not bi or something?"

"Because I've never been attracted to a woman, in fact the thought of kissing a girl is a tad repulsive."

"Oh, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, though I'd rather not talk about _him_."

"Oh, so you've came out to your parents?"

"Obviously."

"How?" James asked.

"What do you mean how?" Garrett said. "I just told them I was gay."

"It's that easy, they weren't even surprised."

Garrett shrugged, "I didn't exactly hide it. Why all the questions about homosexuality?"

James tensed up a little bit, "No reason, can't a guy just make friendly conversation?"

"Generally homosexuality isn't a friendly subject, you're a jock I figured you'd no this."

"So, you get picked on?"

"Yes, the sad thing is teenagers aren't exactly friendly about homosexuals, adults aren't that friendly either for that matter."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, now if you'll excuse me I think I'm done with our friendly conversation." Garrett said walking off.

_**Some Other Place in the Mess Hall**_

Brooke was doodling in a notebook when Lois approached her, "Hey, Blondie." 

Brooke scowled slightly, "Hi."

"Whatcha drawing?" Lois inquired.

Brooke turned pink, "Nothing."

"It's a bunch of little hearts with the words 'James + Brooke = 4ever' isn't it?"

Brooke was now scarlet, "How'd you know?"

Lois shrugged, "I didn't, you told me."

"So are you just here to humiliate me or is there an actual purpose?" Brooke asked.

"Actually yes, I was thinking that we should align." Lois stated. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot exactly but I think you, me and Jennifer could be great together."

"Jennifer?"

"I just talked to her she's in."

"Well what's in it for me?" Brooke asked.

"I can assure you we will all make it far, maybe even the final three." Brooke looked sceptical. "I can also assure your safety till the merge." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "And Trent Squared."

Brooke thought it over for a moment, "Alright."

Lois smiled, "You definitely won't regret this."

_**Somewhere in the Forest**_

Rai, Will, Angela and Griffin were gathered around a stump, that they were using as a table, cards in there hands.

"Cheat," Rai declared.

Will flipped over the last two cards revealing a pair of twos, "Nope they're all yours."

Rai sent him a playful glare before collecting the pile of cards in front of her, "So where'd we even get the cards?" 

"Billy the Intern," Angela answered putting down a card.

"Is that his title now, darling?" Griffin asked.

"Cheat," Angela said as Griffin grumbled but picked up the cards. "And don't you go using Emily's pet name on me."

"So what should I call you?" Griffin queried as Will placed down a couple cards.

"Angela," She answered.

Rai placed down three cards from her huge hand, "I don't know, I always thought pet names were cute." She batted her eyes towards Will.

"See someone appreciates them," Griffin said placing down his last card. "And I win."

"And Rai definitely loses." Will stated chuckling a little.

Rai sent another playful glare his way, "Yes well that's your fault. So do you guys wanna play –?"

But they never found out Rai's suggestion because Chris' voice came over the speaker, "Attention Theatre Geeks please report to the Mess Hall."

_**The Mess Hall**_

The theatre geeks all sat at there respective team tables as Chris spoke, "Welcome teams I hope you're all prepared to do some serious bonding because today we'll be doing,

"A Chorus Line."

**A/N: Well I thought it was pretty good, I'm gonna skip straight to your questions because the last author's note was so, so long.**

**What did you think?**

**Favourite interaction?**

**Who are you 'shipping'?**

**Favourite Character (besides your own)?**

**Did you catch the Dr. Horrible's Sing A-Long Blog reference? Has anyone actually seen Dr. Horrible's Sing A-Long Blog?**

**Are you watching the Oscars this weekend? If so any favourites? (I'm rooting for Black Swan and The Social Network)**

**Alright that's all I'll try and update A.S.A.P.**

**Mythologyrulz**


	16. Epi 4 Pt 2 Hello 12 Hello 13 Hello Drama

**A/N: This took longer then I expected but I was really lazy this week. It is a short chapter but it's very dramatic (I was listening to the RENT soundtrack the entire time and it's pretty damn dramatic) and it sets up a lot of future plot lines. I hope you like it!**

"That's right we will be doing A Chorus Line!" Chris proclaimed. "And I really do hope you're prepared to do some serious sharing with one and other."

"What if there are certain things we can't share?" Summer interrupted.

"I'm getting there," Chris said shushing her. "God, I haven't even explained the challenge. Anyways, you're challenge will once again take place in two parts. First, you will have the rest of today and half of tomorrow to get to know people from all teams, then you will compete in a trivia contest however if you get a single question wrong you're out last person standing wins it for there team. Chris explained. "Now because I am ever so kind I will give you a hint, be strategic about whom you share with, never give out free information sometimes not even to a team-mate. Strategy and memory are key for this challenge." Chris made a little shooing motion, "Now go find out more about each other then Sierra knows about Cody."

The teens scattered some went directly to there team mates and started awkwardly sharing stuff about there life others, well they did the opposite...

"Leila," Cole called ushering the break dancer over. "I was thinking maybe you and I could, um, get to know each other better for the challenge."

Leila smiled, "That sounds great, maybe we should invite a couple other, I'm sure Dash would –"

"Actually," Cole interrupted. "I was thinking it could just be you and me this time, plus it wouldn't be fair if you got to learn about me and Dash but we only learnt about you."

"Good point," Leila said, smiling to herself.

_**Team Broadway (Minus Leila)**_

"Where is she?" Garrett demanded of his confused and scared team mates.

"You mean Leila?" Brooke asked. "She's off talking to Cole!"

"What do you mean she is talking to Cole?" Garrett demanded trying very hard to keep his temper in check, not that he would ever admit to having a temper. "We need to be talking to each other not the enemy!"

"But haven't we already talked to each other about ourselves?" Brooke said, confused.

"Well, yes but we don't know everything, now do we?" Garrett replied.

"Well no..." Brooke trailed off before clapping her hands together in excited realization. "James! You need tell people about your dad!"

At this point all heads turn from Brooke to James who looked like he's either trying to figure something out or just trying to look smart, it turns out to be the former as he stutters something inaudible.

"What was that?" Duke asked, smirking.

**Confessional – Gossip...boy?**

**Duke: It's simple the more gossip I pick up the more I can tell Lois, the more I tell Lois the more we make out, the more we make out the happier I am.**

***End Confessional***

"Um, well," James stammered. "It's just I kinda, well, lied."

"What?" Brooke asked eyes wide in shock.

"I – It's just, well, um, I," James continued to stammer while a majority of the team with the exceptions of Duke who was still smirking and Garrett who was still rather angry.

"You know what I have to go now," Brooke said. "So I'm just gonna leave now."

Brooke ran out of the mess hall leaving everyone to stare at James who barely managed to get out, "I'm gonna go now."

Garrett threw his hands up in the air and turned to his team mates, "Talk amongst yourselves I'm going to attempt to save this team."

Rai smiled half-heartedly, "He's right we need to strengthen our own team because well we're kinda sucking right now I mean we're falling apart already. So how about we start with our families? Duke do you want to go first?"

"Fine, as I believe I told you I live with my father Marvin in a house nicer then both of yours."

"What about your mom?" Leo asked, timidly.

"I refuse to talk about _her." _Duke stated. "I fact bring my mother up again and I can assure you you will be voted out. So what's your family like?"

"I don't really want to share," Leo said.

"Can you just tell us a little bit?" Rai asked sweetly.

"Fine I live with my mom." Leo said.

"Anything else?" Rai asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Alright well I live with my papa," Rai shared. "My brother Lou and my sister Anne, my mama passed away when I was eight. We're you're typical farmers and I love it!"

This went on for sometime Rai was very comfortable talking to the two boys, Duke was a little reluctant on the sharing but still talked about anything thing that didn't involve his mom, while Leo was much more then a little reluctant he would share trivial things like favourite colors but as soon as it got personal he began furiously shaking his head.

_**Team Westend**_

Team Westend (minus Cole who was still missing in action with Leila) had just finished there own share fest and had decided to split up, but just as Summer rose to go find someone to talk to when she felt someone grab he wrist.

She spun on her heel to reveal Zakk, "Hi." She tried to leave but he wouldn't let go.

"I have to ask, you've been acting weird for a while now and I want to know why." He said.

Summer sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Zakk said seriously, he let go of her wrist and took a seat at on of the tables.

Summer slid into the seat, "Alright I guess I figured I'd have to tell you eventually," She took a deep breath. "My brother Luke was born six years ago when I was 11, he's the reason I have this necklace." She gestured to the silver necklace around her neck that said Luke on it. "Three years later, when I was 14, he was diagnosed with Leukemia, he lived a few more years but a couple months before I auditioned he passed away." Summer started to tear up. "I just really miss him and it's kinda hard to talk about."

Zakk pulled, a now bawling, Summer into his chest and just held her while she cried.

_**Team Phantom**_

"And that is why we should split up right away," Emily finished after drowning on for about an hour.

"It's not right away anymore now is it, darling?" Griffin questioned.

Emily glared at him, "Whatever just go!" Her team didn't move. "I said go! Go! Go!"

Jennifer made her way over to the girls' cabin where she found Lois sitting awkwardly next to an angry Brooke. The blonde had just finished a stage of sadness and was now punching a pillow muttering about breaking bones.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at Lois who shrugged, "Better the pillow then me."

"Good point, what's up with her?" Jennifer asked nodding in Brooke's direction. Lois recounted the whole tail while Brooke let out sobs of anger and anguish along the way. When this experience was over Jennifer simply asked.

"Why don't we just get him voted out?" Jennifer asked.

Lois thought this over, "That's true if you want him out he's gone."

"No!" Brooke cried. "I know I should want him voted out but I don't so just keep him safe a little longer, please."

_**Boys Cabin**_

James sat on his bed strumming 'Musetta's Waltz' from 'La Boheme' or trying to but he was losing his focus and the chords sounded wrong, he was just about to stop when Garrett entered.

"Didn't peg you as an opera fan."

James shrugged, "I'm not, my mom happens to like RENT so I've seen the movie a couple dozen times and even a few minor productions, I was always a Roger fan so I learned the song."

"I was always a Mark fan myself." Garrett mused. "Well actually I was an Anthony Rapp fan. But that is beside the point."

"Then what is the point?" James asked.

"You know very well what the point is, what was that?" 

"I don't know; it was a little white lie gone wrong!" James said. "And technically I didn't even lie for all I know my dad is dead! All I know is I didn't want her to hold my hand so I told her I had father issues."

"I thought you would love to hold her hand! I thought Barbie and Ken were off in dreamland!" Garrett argued.

"Is that what you think? Is that really what you think? Because you have no right to judge me like that!" James countered.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't know me! You know nothing about me!"

"Please you're just this typical meathead jock who gets all the girls and absolutely adores it!" Garrett yelled.

James laughed harshly, "Is that all you think of me! Because believe me I go through much more then that! I mean you really have no idea do you!"

"At least I know what a real problem is!" Garrett challenged, the boys were now virtually nose to nose.

"Trust me I have real problems!" James said.

"Prove it," Garrett uttered. And with those two words James crashed his lips onto Garrett's in a very heated a rough kiss, but it was a relatively short one because James pulled away a moment later and bolted out of the room leaving an utterly shocked Garrett behind.

_**Elsewhere**_

After a very long share fest Leila stood up off her stump, "Well Cole I had fun, thanks for this."

Cole smiled, "I had fun to I'm glad we got to talk, I mean I am really glad we got to talk."

"Me too," Leila said placing a gentle kiss on Cole's cheek.

**Confessional – Think of your own damn tag line.**

**Cole: Yes! Yes! Yes! In your face Dash! Yes! **

***End Confessional***

**Chris: That went on for sometime it even included a little dance however I'm sad to report we didn't have time for the dance.**

***End Confessional***

Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker, "Attention theatre geeks please report to the amphitheatre it's time for your challenge."

**A/N: Pretty wow eh? I do hope you liked it I felt bad 'cause it was very Team Broadway centric and most specifically James and I don't like focusing on my own characters to much. Just a reminder on what's going on ('cause there is a lot going on)**

**1. Brooke found out James lied about his dad dying and is now rather upset.**

**2. Leo was uncomfortable sharing about his past and Duke has mother issues.**

**3. Despite being angry with him Brooke does not want her alliance (Lois and Jennifer) to get rid of James.**

**4. Leila and Cole seem to be bonding.**

**5. Summer and Zakk are also bonding now that she told him her brother died.**

**6. Garrett went to confront James about the whole Brooke drama and the two ended up arguing and tehn kissing.**

**Jeez, there's a lot going on and it's only the 4****th**** episode though I can assure you there's still a lot to come. Now for your questions:**

**What did you think?**

**What's your view on the whole Cole/Leila/Dash situation?**

**What about the Zakk/Summer situation?**

**And the Garrett/James/Brooke situation?**

**Shocked about James and Garrett's kiss?**

**Was it to dramatic (I'm kinda thinking it is)?**

**Alright I shall try and get the next chapter up soon however I'm really busy this week (I have this university panel thing to speak on and I'm really nervous because there all so much younger then everyone who's going to be there but they needed a youth so...) but March Break is next week so I'll have two weeks off to work on this.**

**Until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	17. Epi 4 Pt 3 Trivia Galore

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long but we had some impromptu visits from friends and I got busy, plus I've developed a slightly unhealthy obsession with 'That 70's Show' and have been watching every episode online (I'm on season 3). I'm also sorry this is really short but I just wanted to get something posted. Enjoy!**

At the amphitheatre the theatre geeks waited patiently for Chris to begin speaking, as they waited some made polite conversation well others observed the stage. I now had a podium set up off to the left of three tables, the end ones had seven chairs well the middle only had six. On each spot on each table there was a bright red button with a wire connected that ran down to a bundle of extension cords in the middle of the stage (these also held the wire plugging the mic at the podium).

"Welcome theatre geeks! It is now time for your third challenge!"

"I thought you said we had until tomorrow!" Emily screeched. "That isn't fair."

Chris chuckled, "And when am I ever fair? Now please welcome our guest host for the challenge...Noah!"

The sweater vest clad bookworm unenthusiastically stepped onto stage, same book as always in hand, he gave a bored wave.

**Confessional – Noah-it-All**

**Jennifer: Not to sound like a rabid fangirl but I love Noah! He just has this weird, sarcastic awesomeness to him!**

***End Confessional***

**Brooke: I always loved Noah! Normally I like someone a little nicer but Noah is just so Noah!**

***End Confessional***

**Natalia: What can I say? Noah has an odd magnetism to him, it's quite odd really.**

***End Confessional***

**Chris: This went on and on to the point where every girl and a couple of guys had gone talked about there love of Noah, I mean NOAH! And yet only Summer mentioned me, the REAL star of the show!**

***End Confessional* **

Noah cleared his throat, "Hello, theatre geeks is it? Why am I not surprised Chris came up with a name like that. So as you know it is a trivia contest based on your fellow contestants. I will ask a question about on of your fellow contestants and if you think you know the answer all you have to do is press the big red button. And no you cannot answer questions about yourself. There are three ways to get out, one if your mind can no longer take the pressure all you have to do is drop out. Two, if you answer a single question wrong you're out. And three if no one tries to answer a question about you, you're out. However that one has an exception if you are already out and someone fails to answer a question about you, you get to choose someone to kick out. Any questions?"

When no one rose there hands Chris couldn't help but pout, "You guys always raise your hands when I explain the challenge."

"What can I say? Noah is a way better teacher." Jennifer stated.

"Why thank you. Please take your seats." He instructed walking behind the podium.

The teams all filed onto stage Team Phantom taking the table on the right, farthest from Noah and his podium. Team Westend took the middle table given the number of seats, which left Team Broadway with the table next to Noah.

**Confessional – Ramblings Ahoy**

**Emily: I realize that I wasted a lot of time talking to my team; however I remain confident we can win because a majority of us have good relationships with each other at the very least. Plus Team Broadway seems to be falling apart at the seams so at the very least we can use that to our advantage.**

***End Confessional***

**Griffin: Well if we lose we all know who's leaving eh? Is it wrong that I'm actually kind of disappointed she might be leaving? I mean, don't get me wrong she is so annoying but once she gets under your skin it's hard to get rid of her.**

***End Confessional***

**Natalia: I'm a little worried about our team, morale has never been great with us and losing didn't help, even I only know a couple tidbits of information on everyone and I'm actually trying.**

***End Confessional***

**Zakk: Well I don't actually know much about anyone but Summer... but at least I can answer any questions about her in a heartbeat! **

***End Confessional***

**Rai: Though I probably shouldn't be I'm quite confident in our team, yes we have some obvious drama between James and Brooke but everyone else is doing fine... well actually Garrett looks really odd and Leo still won't share anything... but other that we're doing great!**

***End Confessional***

"Alright I'll give you a moment to strategize," Noah said going through his question cards. "If you want to spit out any info about favourite colors or awkward first kisses now would be the time to do it."

Team Phantom and Team Westend both followed Noah's advice and spat out whatever information they could about themselves and there personal life.

Meanwhile Team Broadway had taken a different approach.

"I think we should just say any big things about us," Leila said. "Because knowing Chris that's what he'll focus on the big stuff."

"Good point," Rai agreed with a nod. "So does anyone have any big things we should know about?"

"Well I can think of at least _one person_," Garrett said, he had been trying to catch James eye the entire competition but the other boy had been avoiding, well, everyone.

"I'm assuming your talking about yourself," James said. "Because really how could you know about anyone else's big secrets seeing as if they told you it's not a secret."

"Well actually I guess I could be talking about myself, I mean something pretty big did indeed happen to me today." Garrett remarked.

"But Chris isn't interested in today he's interested in the past."

"But this really has been going on this person's entire life." Garrett said. "So really –"

"Oh god!" Duke interrupted, "Stop with the god damn banter and tell us the secret!"

But nothing came out at that moment because Noah had decided to start the challenge at this moment, "Alright let's begin. First question, what is Leila's favourite musical?

Cole immediately buzzed in, "The Lion King, she almost ried when she first saw it."

"Correct," Noah declared. "Who has a father that is known by Father Dean at his church?"

"Angela," Griffin answered.

"Correct," Noah said. "Who has a mother working as a lawyer and a father in the music business?"

"Emily," Griffin answered buzzing in once more.

"Correct again," Noah said. "Who got injured the last time they tried to ice skate?"

There was a silence as everyone tried to figure this out when a bell sounded.

"Times up," Noah announced. "The correct answer was Leo; this means Leo is the first one out." The bookworm took a seat on the bleachers. "Next question, who is Natalia's favourite contestant from Total Drama?"

After a moment Leila buzzed in, "Trent."

"Correct, Which contestant has five cats?"

There was another thoughtful silence when the bell rung again.

"The correct answer was Will, who is out of here." Noah declared as Will sadly made his way down the stage when Rai gave him a reassuring smile prompting him to smile back.

"Next question, who admittedly loves Chris?"

Multiple people tried to buzz in but it was Gabe who got to the buzzer first, "Summer."

"Correct, though I'm not sure why anyone would admit loving Chris. Next question, who has taken self defence classes?" 

After a moment James buzzed in, "Garrett."

"Correct," Noah declared as Garrett sent James a sceptical look. "Next question who has a dog named Luke?"

"Brooke," Rai answered pressing her button.

"Correct, who had a brother named Luke?"

"Wait, had?" Lois asked.

"That's what I said," Noah replied. "However for not buzzing in you are out."

"You never mentioned that before!" Lois cried. "That's unfair!"

"I never said I was fair, after all this is Total Drama, now go sit down."

Lois stormed off stage casting Noah the evil eye on her way down.

"Would anyone like to answer the question?" Noah asked.

Zakk sent Summer a meaningful look who nodded back at him, "Summer."

"Correct," Noah declared. "Who has a black belt in karate?"

There was yet another silence when the bell rang.

"Daniella is out of here," Noah said as the British girl walked down to the bleachers. "What is the name of Gabe's jeep?" Once again the bell rang after a moment. "Looks like Gabe is also out."

Gabe went to join Daniella on the bleachers who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Who, despite being on Total Drama _Musical_, openly despises musicals?"

"Lois," Duke answered.

**Confessional – Hooray for more ranting!**

**Lois: That idiot! He can't answer questions about me then everyone we'll realize we... make out a lot and then realize we're in an alliance meaning I'll be ousted because I'm clearly the stronger player. He is lucky he's a good kisser other wise he'd be out of here.**

***End Confessional***

"Correct," Noah announced. "What is Leo's favourite musical?" Everyone looked at each other in hopes somebody from there team would buzz in but the bell rung before anyone did. "The answer was Avenue Q. Because Leo is already out he can choose who to eliminate."

"Um, Griffin I guess." Leo stated with a shrug.

Griffin mumbled something rude and went to sit on the bleachers as Noah announced the next question, "Another Leo one, what is Leo's favourite animal?" There was another silence though a couple of the team Broadway members looked as though it was on the tip of there tongues, Rai went to buzz in just as the bell rang.

"Alright Leo who would you like to eliminate?"

"Emily," Leo said as the diva glared at him.

Emily went and took her seat next to Griffin who turned to her a questioning look on his face, "You know for someone who claims to hate me you seem to sit next to me a lot."

"You're my only team mate that's also out, and I refuse to fraternize with the enemy." Emily replied.

"What about Daniella and Gabe? There out too." Griffin pointed out.

"I'm not speaking to Daniella because she keep claiming I like – no one." Emily answered catching herself near the end.

"You like someone don't you?" Griffin said a smirk plastered on his face. "Who is it?"

"I don't like anyone no one here is worth a second glance."

"Please I'm worth three glances."

"Are you implying that I like you?" Emily asked. "Because that will happen when Lindsay remembers Tyler name."

"I hate to break it to you, darling, but she already has." Griffin now grinning. "You like me don't you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ha!" Griffin gloated. "I knew it."

"You're despicable." Emily stated.

"Hey be nice, if you're good I may just let you kiss me." Griffin teased. "Out of pure pity that is."

"I hate you."

Just as Emily uttered these words Rai went to sit down next to Will who raised an eyebrow, "I thought Garrett's favourite musical was Les Miserables turn out it was Avenue Q." She explained.

"Never pegged him as a puppet person," Will said.

"Neither did I."

Back on stage Noah was asking another question, "Who are the contestants that identify as LGBT?"

James eyes widened but Chris jumped in just in time, "Hold that thought! Because we will be right back!"

**A/N: I'm actually happy with how this chapter turned out it wasn't as dramatic as the last chapter but I thought it was good. My next update may not be for a week or so because I'm going on a mini vacation with no computer and I have a big project on Michelangelo due after spring break. Here are your questions**

**What did you think?**

**Has your character been in character so far? **

**Who's your favourite Total Drama Island character? Least favourite?**

**Who's your favourite Total Drama Musical character? Least favourite?**

**If you could meet one musical theatre performer who would it be? And why?**

**As you can probably tell I couldn't think of any questions.**

**Until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**

**P.S. I might be going to Wicked this June! I am so excited! Sorry I had to get that out.**


	18. Epi 4 Pt 4 More Trivia

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry this took so long! I've been really busy and I've struggled with this chapter for some odd reason. I hope you like it!**

"And we're back!" Chris declared. "Care to repeat the last question for people just tuning in?"

"Who are the contestants that identify as LGBT?" Noah read off but before anyone could buzz in he quickly added, "The answer to this features multiple contestants if no one answers the question all of the contestants mentioned will be eliminated. You are now free to answer."

James quickly and clumsily reached for the button in front of him, "Garrett and Leo."

"Incorrect," Noah stated as the relieved musician walked towards the bleachers. "Would anyone else like to answer?"

After a moment of semi-awkward silence a buzz rang out and Noah said, "The correct answer was Leo, Garrett _and_ Zoe."

"Wait, what?" Garrett questioned.

"Those are the three contestants that have identified as LGBT, for all we know you're all gay but only three of you happen to be out of the closet. Next question, who once designed there own fireworks?"

Leila immediately buzzed in, "Cole."

"Correct, who despises trains?"

"Leila," Cole answered without hesitation.

"Correct." Noah said.

**Confessional – Observations**

**Dash: Leila and Cole seem to know a lot about each other, now normally I'm not the jealous type however this is an exception for one of two reasons. One, Cole creases me. But mainly, I really do like Leila and want to get to know her, if only Cole would let me actually get some alone time with her.**

***End Confessional***

**Jennifer: Looking at the other teams I realized that Phantom only has me and Angela left in the challenge. We're kind of screwed aren't we?**

***End Confessional***

"What is the name of the gang Dash leads?" Noah asked.

There was a thoughtful silence as Dash glanced semi-expectantly at Leila who looked as though the answer was on the tip of her tongue. But just as she went to answer the loud buzzing rang through the stage and Noah announced,

"The answer was Junkz, since nobody answered Dash you are out of here." Noah said as Dash shamefully walked off the stage. "Whose favourite movie is Mean Girls?" After what seemed like forever to some but not long enough to others the buzzer rang out and Noah said. "The answer was Lois but since she's already out she can choose who she'd like to eliminate."

"Duke." Lois said without looking up once.

The snob sent her a look that said 'what the hell?' but Lois simply shrugged and went back to inspecting her already flawless nails.

**Confessional – She confesses a lot doesn't she?**

**Lois: Why did I eliminate Duke you may ask, well it's quite simple actually he shouldn't have answered that question about me, I can't let people get the wrong idea now can I?**

***End Confessional***

"What is Duke's favourite musical?" Noah asked. There was an uncomfortable silence specifically among the remaining Team Broadway members, Brooke, Garrett and Leila who all looked as though they should know this but were to busy with personal dramas to learn this very basic information about there team mate. Suddenly the buzzer ran out and Noah said, "Alright Duke who do you wanna eliminate?"

Duke sent a look of superiority at Lois, "Cole from Team Westend."

"Yes we know what team she's from," Noah said.

**Confessional – A little lover's spat.**

**Lois: Did he really think that would upset me? That's pathetic.**

***End Confessional***

**Duke: Did you see how upset she was? Her nose even crinkled up in that cute way- *his eyes widen in realization of what he's just said* Chris, yes I know you're listening, I am more then willing to give you 1000 dollars to edit that out.**

***End Confessional***

**Chris: A thousand measly bucks? Please it's gonna take a lot more to edit out gold like that.**

***End Confessional***

"What's Brooke's favourite color?" Noah asked.

"Royal Blue." Leila answered. "It's kind of obvious; she's one of the biggest U of K fan I've ever met."

Brooke smiled proudly as Noah declared her answer correct and read off the next question, "What's the name of James' little sister?"

"Lizzie," Garrett and Brooke answered simultaneously before frowning, once again simultaneously, at realizing what they had done.

"Correct," Noah announced. "What is the name of Zakk's mom?"

Zakk tensed up as the question was met with silence and confused looks. When the buzzer rang out Noah answered the question, "The correct answer was Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran aka Mildred. Since no one answered Zakk you are out of here."

Zakk walked down the steps of the stage purposely avoiding Summer's 'Why-didn't-you-tell-me? gaze.

"Other then English what language is Angela fluent in?" Noah asked.

"Spanish?" Brooke guessed.

"Incorrect, the answer was French." Noah said. "Brooke you're out."

The next few questions flew by with answers ranging from,

"The Office."

And

"Harry Potter."

To more abstract ones like,

"Flying a helicopter across Mexico."

And

"Riding an elephant upside down."

The latter prompted Daniella to mutter "How do you ride an elephant upside down?" Gabe simply shrugged in response.

But after a flurry of answers something interesting finally happened, "Who is Leila's idol?"

Leila looked around waiting for someone to answer before realizing Cole was out and she hadn't talked to anyone else. The buzzer sounded, "The answer was Crazy Legs, sadly that means Leila you're out."

Leila walked off stage sitting beside Dash which caused Cole to glare daggers at him.

"What is Emily's dream Broadway role?"

After a moment Garrett took a stab at the question, "Elphaba in Wicked."

"Incorrect, the correct answer is Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors."

"Seriously?" Griffin asked from in the stands.

Emily shrugged, "I like theatrical horror, probably explains my love of Hitchcock films."

"_Seriously_?" Griffin asked again.

"Since you got the question wrong Garrett you are out which means Team Broadway has lost." Noah said as Garrett dejectedly went to the stands. "But since Chris insists on seeing who wins the challenge we're going to continue playing however to speed things along we will only be asking questions about you four girls. Alright, what's the name of Angela's best friend?"

After the buzzer rang Angela just shrugged and walked off stage without any prompting from Noah.

"What is Natalia's favourite show?"

"America's got talent." Summer guessed.

"Close but the correct answer was American Idol." Summer walked off the stage. "Okay this could very well be the last question, what is Natalia's greatest fear?"

Jennifer went to buzz in but then stopped herself.

**Confessional – Talk about loopholes. No seriously they talk about loopholes.**

**Jennifer: So I was about to answer when I realized something, if I didn't answer Natalia would be out. Why didn't we just do this from the beginning?**

***End Confessional***

**Noah: Yeah, they really shouldn't let Chris plan the challenges.**

***End Confessional***

When Jennifer 'failed' to answer the buzzer sounded and Noah declared, "Natalia you're out of here which means Jennifer and Team Phantom have won." 

Cheers erupted from the members of Team Phantom; even Angela let a 'whoop' escape her lips.

Chris walked on to stage, "That's right Team Phantom has come up on top well Team Broadway has not as they will be voting someone off tomorrow around the same time Team Phantom gets there prize!"

**A/N: Well what did you think? Personally I'm not a fan but I though it was okay, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter though it will feature some neglected characters, tackle some of the pink elephants in the room and it'll have girl power, which is always awesome.**

**Now for your questions:**

**What did you think?**

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how annoyed were you with the lateness of the chapter?**

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how annoyed were you with the shortness of the chapter?**

**If you could play any role on Broadway what would it be and why?**

**Alright that's it question wise. However in case your at all curious as to why I was late it's mainly because I've been working on this new glee fanfic of mine that I'm really absorbed in plus I just finished Anthony Rapp's book Without You: A memoir of love, loss and the musical RENT. It is outstanding! Oh! That reminds me I have another question/comment thing:**

**I need book suggestions; I'm desperate for anything good to read I've been relying on that 70s show FanFiction for the past week. So if you're reading anything even remotely good let me know because I'm desperate.**

**Wow this Authors note is kind of all over the place, eh?**

**Anyway until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**

**Wait! One last thing if you're character is on Team Broadway, in other words if you created Brooke, Garrett, Leo, Leila, Rai or Duke please vote for who your character wants to eliminate, remember keep it in character.**


	19. Epi 4 Pt 5 Elimination 3

**A/N: Hi I'm back to updating somewhat quickly again! I hope you like the chapter I had a lot of fun writing it!**

Daniella, enjoying the fact that she still had a good chunk of the afternoon left even after a challenge, decided to head down to a picnic table figuring she'd read for a little bit. Pulling out her unnecessary reading glasses from her back pocket she opened her book when she was joined by a very familiar and very friendly face.

"Hey," Gabe greeted giving the British musician a friendly wave as he took a seat.

"Hi," Daniella said tucking her bookmark in her book. "I'm surprised you can even fit in a picnic table."

"Oh, ha ha, I'm not that tall you realize?"

"Actually you kinda are," Daniella said. "For once Chris was actually right; you do make him look like a hobbit." 

"It's not that hard to do, heck even Summer could make him look like a hobbit." Gabe reasoned.

"Good point," Daniella said. "So, how's the bet coming?"

"Trying to see what your odds are?"

"Actually no, I'm just wondering if I'm the only one facing a severe case of denial." Daniella said.

"You too?" Gabe asked.

"Yep," Daniella confirmed. "It seems like everyone here is I denial."

"I know they could all just use a push in the romance department."

"You could too, Gabe, you're anything but subtle," Daniella replied.

"What? I don't – I- I-" Gabe spluttered. "How'd you know?"

"Like I said anything but subtle."

"Well who do you like?"

Daniella shrugged, "There's a guy back home I fancy a bit but that's beside the point, the point is you were right these guys all need a push in the romance department and I think I know how." She leaned over and whispered something in Gabe's ear.

"Brilliant," Gabe said. "I'll grab Jennifer and you get Natalia."

"Meet back here in twenty minutes." Daniella said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Unfortunately for Gabe and Daniella Jennifer seemed a little busy as she listened to her alliance members discuss the next day's elimination.

"For the last time I have no idea who I want to vote off!" Brooke said sighing.

"Well I think you should figure it out," Lois said. "What about Rai?"

"No way she's the only one everyone seems to like," Brooke said.

"Leila?"

"It wouldn't feel right voting Leila off for no reason."

"Leo?"

"Maybe..." Brooke trailed off. "What about Duke?"

"No!" Lois said. "Just 'cause he's a valuable asset to your team and-"

Lois was cut off by a rapping on the door as Gabe poked his head in, "Can I talk to Jennifer for a minute?"

"Oh god yes!" Jennifer said exiting the cabin. Once Brooke and Lois were out of ear-shot she confessed, "Thank god, I was so bored in there."

"What were you doing anyway?" Gabe inquired.

"Um," Jennifer stalled trying to think of a good lie. "Just girl talk."

**Confessional – Details**

**Jennifer: Well it wasn't technically a lie, we were talking and we're all females. Well actually I question if Lois is human at times but still...**

***End Confessional***

"Alright, well Daniella and I need your help..." Gabe began.

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Out," Garrett commanded of Leo who was simply reading in the boys' cabin.

"You don't have to leave," James said.

"Yes he does," Garrett countered.

"No he really doesn't," James replied. "Leo you have every right to stay.

"Um, maybe I should go." Leo said.

"Obviously," Garrett commented

"No, you can stay," James said.

"I'm just gonna go," Leo said scurrying out.

"Look what you did now," James said.

"He had to leave if we want to about this," Garrett said.

"Talk about what?" James said. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You know very well what I mean," Garrett said.

"You can't even say what you mean!"

"Okay this is getting way to over dramatic and Twilight-y, I swear next you'll come out as a sparkly vampire too."

"What do you mean too?" James questioned.

"Well it's pretty obvious you need to come out as at least one thing."

"Would you quit that?" James said.

"I have every right to talk about it considering you kissed me!" Garrett declared.

James quickly covered Garrett's mouth with his hand, this action was not well received, "Get off me!" Garrett yelled.

"Sorry, but would you shut it?" James said. "I don't need people knowing."

"The maybe you shouldn't have kissed me!" Garrett said.

"Heat of the moment?" James suggested meekly.

"I'm not an idiot, in fact it seems as though I'm the only one with an IQ over five," Garrett sneered. "IQ stands for Intelligence Quotient by the way."

"I know," James said. "God, do you have to talk down to everyone? I have no idea what I see in you." James eyes widened in sudden realization.

"What was that?" Garrett asked also rather shocked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"No you definitely said something," Garrett said. "You can't just avoid these things." 

"I can try," James said. "Look I know I can't just avoid these things it's just I'm confused, not about sexuality I mean I know I'm gay I've gotten to the point where I've accepted that and – hey I just came out didn't I?"

"Yep," Garrett confirmed. "Now back to the issue at hand."

"Right, well anyway I'm confused because I, um, like you, god I feel like I'm in grade school. Anyway I like you, still really weird to say, and I don't know what to do about it because obviously I don't exactly go around hitting on other guys."

"Alright so let me get this straight, you 'like' me but you don't know what to do about it," Garrett confirmed. "Well why don't you just walk up to me and say 'Garrett I like you let's go adopt Vietnamese babies together.'? I mean I'm not going to adopt Vietnamese children with you or anything but it might have been easier then all this."

"Um, okay, Garret I like you let's go adopt Vietnamese babies together," James quoted.

"You didn't actually have to say it," Garrett said.

"You're really confusing, you know that?" James said. "Alright how about this, Garrett I really like you will you be my boyfriend?"

"Alright, yeah alright," Garrett said attempting to contain his smile.

"Okay, yeah alright, um but one thing," James said. "Can we not tell people?"

"Really you're going for the cliché not telling anyone thing, the entire viewing audience will see this!" 

"I know but still it's just..." James trailed off.

Garrett sighed, "Fine, but I'd like to you to know that I am in no way happy about this."

"I know," James said.

"And as my boyfriend you should be attempting to keep me happy."

"I know."

"And it's not like any will really care, no one seems to give a damn about sexuality here, surprising yet refreshing."

"I know."

"And-"

James immediately captured Garrett's lips in his own.

"Is that supposed to shut me up?" Garrett questioned.

"Yeah."

"Jerk," Garrett said. "And you really shouldn't just attack me with your mouth."

James rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear."

_**Back at the Picnic Tables...**_

Daniella and Gabe had both managed to grab Natalia and Jennifer respectively.

"We have called you here today for an important reason," Daniella began. "Romance. Or the islands lack of it. These teens are in such denial it doesn't seem humanly possible and yet here they are. So Gabe and I have decided to assemble a team of matchmakers and we want you," She pointed at a confused Natalia and an excited Jennifer. "Natalia you are one of the friendliest and most-liked people here and Jennifer you seem to have keen powers of observation. We need both of these skills for our team. So, what do you say?"

"Absolutely!" Jennifer agreed.

"Yeah, I guess," Natalia said much more hesitantly.

"Great!" Gabe said. "Because we already have your first mission," Gabe suddenly whipped out an 8 by 10 portrait of, "Griffin."

"Where'd you get the picture?" Jennifer inquired.

"That is beside the point," Gabe said. "The point is this guy is so incredibly on the fence about two girls it's painful. Those two girls being Angela and Emily. So our tasks are to find out if either girl feels the same way about Griffin and from there get them together."

"What about the other girl?" Natalia asked.

"Well if she didn't like Griffin in the first place then there's no harm done," Gabe said.

"And if they both like Griffin?" Jennifer asked.

"Then we may be screwed," Daniella answered.

_**At Dinner...**_

Dinner was interesting and not just because of the food, you could easily cut the tension with a knife. The room was uncomfortably silent especially for a group of rowdy teenagers but it seemed as though everyone had something or in some cases someone on there mind.

Eventually Zakk broke the silence, "Well, I'm gonna head to bed."

There was a group nod as some people began to file out while others continued to pick at there food.

_**After Dinner...**_

"Well that was awkward," Griffin commented to the Goth on his left.

"Yep," Angela said. "The question is, why?"

"Horny, over-dramatic teenagers," Griffin said.

"I guess so," Angela agreed. "We definitely have the most over-dramatic one on our team."

"Emily?" Griffin questioned, Angela nodded. "I dunno she's alright."

"Yeah once you get past all the crazy," Angela joked.

"I guess," Griffin said. Just then he noticed something jet black ran by. "What was that?"

"I dunno," Angela said.

"Was that Jennifer?" Griffin asked.

"See now you may be the most over-dramatic one," Angela teased.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty crazy."

**Confessional – Hauser, Jennifer Hauser.**

**Jennifer: That was close, eh? But I got a lot of great information.**

***End Confessional***

_**The Next Morning...**_

As usual Will went down to his favourite spot on the beach to watch the sunrise and as usual five minutes later Rai would hobble in and as usual Will would offer to help but she would refuse.

"I told you I'm fine," Rai said.

"So, how much longer do you have those things?" Will inquired.

"Well Chef said that It'd be at least two weeks total and it's been about six days so at least a week." Rai answered.

"That sucks," Will said he then quickly tried to change the subject. "So how are you feeling about the elimination?"

"Nervous," Rai answered.

"Why?"

"I'm useless," Rai said sadly. "These stupid crutches are making me useless."

"Who are you and what have you done with Rai?" Will asked jokingly. "You are the nicest, friendliest, smartest, prettiest girl here." Will's eyes widened at what he said.

Rai smiled, "What was that?"

"You're the nicest, friendliest, smartest girl here?" Will more asked then answered.

He then felt Rai's lips press against his cheek, "Thanks Will." She said before hobbling off.

_**Later...**_

"I'm kinda nervous, y'know?" Leila confided in Dash.

"I honestly don't see why," Dash said. "You'll be fine." 

"You think so?"

"I know so," Dash answered inwardly cringing at the cheesiness of that statement.

"Thanks," Leila said. "Everyone seems so nice here, you know Cole was actually trying to cheer me up yesterday. He's such a great friend."

"Yeah," Dash said.

"And you are a great friend too," Leila said.

"Yeah," Dash said.

**Confessional – More then friends.**

**Dash: Friends really? I mean don't get me wrong I'm not some jerk whose just trying to get in her pants but I really want to be more then friends with Leila in all aspects.**

***End Confessional***

_**Even Later...**_

"So just vote for someone useless," Lois instructed.

"Alright," Duke replied. "And that would be?"

"Probably Cowgirl or Bookworm."

"So, Rai or Leo got it," Duke said.

"Alright, good luck," Lois said kissing his cheek. "That was weird wasn't it?"

"Yep?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Absolutely."

_**After Dinner...**_

"Hey," Gabe greeted a very nervous Leo.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Nervous," Leo replied.

"You'll be fine," Gabe assured him.

Just then Chris' voice came through the speakers, "Alright Team Broadway it is now time to vote! Head to the campfire pit now!"

_**At the Campfire...**_

**Confessional – Voting**

**Leo – I guess I'll vote for Duke he's not that nice.**

***End Confessional***

**Rai – I'm really sorry Leo! But you were the first one out.**

***End Confessional***

**Leila – I guess Leo just because of how he did in the challenge.**

***End Confessional***

**Garrett – I realize it's 'cruel' to vote off someone on crutches but Rai isn't exactly going to be useful in challenges it's for the good of the team really.**

***End Confessional***

"Welcome Team Broadway to your first elimination ceremony, as you know marshmallows represent life and if you don't receive a marshmallow you will walk the dock of shame ride the boat of losers and never ever return." Chris said. "The first marshmallow goes too...

"Brooke."

"James."

"Leila."

"Garrett."

"Duke."

"Rai, Leo this is the final marshmallow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Rai."

Rai caught her marshmallow happily as Leo left.

**Confessional – Leo's final words.**

**Leo: Guess Gabe was wrong, but I had fun and I guess that's all that really matters.**

***End Confessional***

Team Phantom had gathered round the Mess Hall waiting for Chris.

Just then the host walked in, "All right guys ready for your prize, because you'll be getting... Line dance lessons!"

"What?" Griffin asked.

"Well they do dance in a Chorus Line," Chris replied to Griffin and the rest of his outraged team before turning to the camera. "Well there you have it folks! Tune in next week for another exciting episode of Total Drama Musical!"

**A/N: Well what did you think? I really loved writing this chapter because it basically had a mind of its own. Alright here are your questions**

**What did you think?**

**Disappointed to see Leo go?**

**Did you catch the Modern Family reference?**

**What about the Bare: A Pop Opera reference?**

**Favourite moment this chapter?**

**Alright that's all your questions here were the voting results**

**Leo – Duke**

**Rai – Leo**

**Leila – Leo**

**Garrett – Rai**

**Brooke – Leo**

**Duke – Rai**

**James – Leo**

**Leo: 4**

**Rai: 2**

**Duke : 1**

**Remaining players:**

**Team Phantom: Griffin (co-captain), Angela (co-Captain), Gabe, Daniella, Jennifer, Will and Emily.**

**Team Broadway: James (co-captain), Garrett (co-captain), Brooke, Duke, Leila and Rai**

**Team Westend: Zakk (co-captain), Natalia (co-captain), Summer, Cole, Dash, and Lois.**

**Eliminated: Zoe, Christian and Leo.**

**Your clue for the next challenge is:**

**Horror**

**Feel free to take a guess at what musical we're doing next**

**Until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	20. Epi 5 Pt 1 Little Island of Horrors

**A/N: I hope you like this one I'm really happy with how this turned out. Enjoy!**

"Last Time on Total Drama Musical..." Chris began his usual spiel making grand gestures as he went along. "A heck of a lot happened! I'll start with the challenge, fan and contestant favourite Noah came back and hosted a trivia challenged based off the contestants the actual challenge was based off A Chorus Line! In the end Team Phantom came up on top and won line dancing lessons! While Team Broadway lost and got rid of Leo! Speaking of Team Broadway a lot happened there Brooke found out James lied about his dad dying and Brooke got sad and Garrett got mad, the two boys ended up fighting and then James kissed him but after avoiding each other and arguing a lot they worked things out and James ended up coming out and now there secretly dating. On the subject of secret couples Lois and Duke are going strong especially since Lois aligned with Brooke and Jennifer. But Jennifer also befriended Gabe, Daniella and Natalia as the four work together to get all sorts of couples together their first target...Griffin. But couples seem to be growing closer without these guys help. What will happen next? Find out now on Total Drama Musical!

As the theatre geeks ate there breakfast Chris Mclean complete with five o'clock shadow walked in, "Attention theatre geeks it's time for our next challenge based off the ever so scary Little Shop of Horrors!"

"You call Little Shop of Horrors scary?" Zakk questioned. "I've seen it I admit no one likes going to the dentist but still that was not scary."

"Well I can assure you this challenge will be terrifying because you'll be facing your greatest fears!" Chris declared.

Will groaned, "This challenge again, really?"

"Yes really," Chris replied. "Now we wanna get this challenge done soon so we can do the vote tonight so we're starting right away. And Zakk and Will you two are up first."

_**Zakk and Will**_

"You two are both afraid of big dogs," Chris began.

"No I'm afraid of getting chased by big ass dogs," Zakk corrected.

"Always so family friendly," Chris muttered. "Anyway Zakk you will be chased by big dogs along with Will. We'll give you a two minute head start to get away from these Doberman and get to the dock of shame. To pass all you have to do is get to the dock before the dogs get to you." Zakk shuddered at the thought. "I'll give you each a whistle to blow if the challenge gets to much for you, one screech from these things and the dogs will leave you alone however you will have lost the challenge. Alright two minutes starting...now!"

Both boys immediately ran as fast as there legs would take them, heading into the forest dodging the trees as they went. They could just faintly here Chris yell, "Releasing the dogs now!" and a lot of barking.

Zakk was slightly faster then Will so he managed to get ahead coming to a fork in the path he decided on the left path seeing the cabins in the distance. Will ultimately decided on the right path which led to the Mess Hall.

_**Zakk**_

Zakk could see the dogs hot on his trail maybe ten feet away at the very most. But despite this he kept his pace knowing that it would be stupid to go to fast.

He saw the campfire in the distance which meant the dock of shame was close.

_**Will**_

Will took a glance behind him seeing that neither the dogs nor Zakk was in sight. He took a moment to catch his breath figuring he had time for that at the very least. However he was wrong a dog came speeding up behind him and just as Will went to grab his whistle the Doberman tackled him to the ground and began...licking his face?

"Are you kidding me?" Will cried out. "This is what I was afraid of?" 

Chris walked over to him various theatre geeks trailing behind him, "Yep, sorry Will but you're out of here. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get to the dock and wait for Zakk."

Chris walked off with the theatre geeks close behind with the exception of one.

"You did really great, Will," Rai said.

"Thanks," Will replied. "Hey, Rai?"

"Yeah?" Rai asked, hopeful.

"Could you get the Doberman off me?"

_**At the Dock of Shame...**_

Zakk had already arrived when Chris got there, "Took you long enough."

"Congrats Zakk!" Chris said. "Team Westend takes the lead with 1 point.

_**Jennifer and Griffin (Team Westend: 1, Team Broadway: 0, Team Phantom: 0)**_

The two members of Team Phantom gathered at the amphitheatre on the stage sat an object covered by a black sheet. Chris walked up the steps of the stage, "Jennifer, Griffin under this sheet we have two incredibly venomous snakes under here, all you guys have to do is hold the snake for a moment and hope it doesn't bite you." The two teens paled as Chris ripped off the sheet revealing two huge snakes.

Emily turned to her team, "They need distractions."

"Alright," Daniella agreed. "I'll distract Jennifer you cover Griffin." Daniella winked at Gabe an action that did not go unnoticed by Angela.

"Why me?" Emily complained. "I hate him!"

"Sure you do," Daniella muttered sarcastically. "Just go!"

"Fine," Emily said. "But I won't like it!"

As the two walked onto stage Angela turned to Gabe, "So what was with that wink?"

"Oh the one from Daniella?" Gabe said.

"Yeah, are you two an item?" Angela asked.

"Me and Daniella?" Gabe spluttered. "No! Definitely not! Why?"

"Just curious is all," Angela replied.

Meanwhile in a strange attempt to distract Jennifer Daniella was trying to get her to name every character from Sesame Street, "Uh, Elmo, Big Bird, Bert and Ernie, the guy in the garbage can and uh, Elmo?" Jennifer listed.

While Emily was struggling to even converse with Griffin, "Alright just don't focus on it."

"Is this your attempt at a pep talk?" Griffin questioned squirming at the snake now resting in his hands.

"Stop moving!" Emily snapped. "And I'm trying to help distract you."

"And I thought you hated me, darling," Griffin said.

"I'll have you know I do hate you but Daniella made me," Emily explained. "Now what can I do to distract you?"

"You could flash me," Griffin suggested still uncomfortable with the snake.

"One, I am not showing you my breasts and two the more you move the more likely it is to bite you."

"Lovely," Griffin stated. "Well just show me your bra then."

"No!"

"Describe it?"

"Absolutely not!" 

"C'mon it would be a nice distraction."

"I dunno it's black."

"Nice," Griffin commented.

"Okay I am not doing this," Emily said.

"Fine no comments, just please continue," Griffin pleaded.

"Ugh, fine it has thin straps and it unhooks in the front there's a little lace around the edges. And-"

"Time's up!" Chris declared. "And both of you passed!"

"This was fun," Griffin commented. "We should do it again, darling."

"Pig!" Emily cried storming off.

"Shit," Griffin muttered jogging after her.

He caught up with her after a moment, "Look I'm sorry I guess I pushed it a little too far."

"You guess?" Emily demanded.

"Fine I definitely did," Griffin stated. "It was cool of you to attempt to distract me."

"You're even awful at apologizing," Emily criticized.

"Well aren't you lovely," Griffin said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Lovelier then you could ever hope to be," Emily retorted.

"Well, darling, shall we go watch the others humiliate themselves?"

"Only if you stop calling me darling."

"Not gonna happen, darling."

_**James (Team Westend: 1, Team Broadway: 0, Team Phantom: 2)**_

"Sp Team Phantom has two, Team Westend has one and Team Broadway has zilch," Chris announced.

In the bleachers Garrett couldn't help but protest, "We haven't even gotten a chance to go yet!"

"Well you will soon because James has a little announcement to make!" Chris declared gesturing for the musician to come on stage.

Nervously James walked on stage and Chris handed his a cue card, "One, I am not reading this much less performing the musical number and two technically I've already conquered this fear."

"Not in front of everyone," Chris said smirking. "So, dude, are you gonna do it?"

James sighed, "Nope I can't do it especially not like this, I mean seriously, everything on this cue card is offensive."

"Whatever, man," Chris said dismissively.

James walked off stage and went back to his seat when Brooke asked, "So what was your fear?"

"Well in saying that I'd be doing the thing I fear," James said.

"Right, blonde moment," Brooke said jokingly.

Garrett however didn't find it funny, "That's a stereotype! I'm blonde and anything but stupid."

"Or modest," Leila muttered.

"It's like saying all gays are into fashion," Garrett continued. "We happen to take that very offensively!"

"We?" Brooke questioned.

"I meant 'I'," Garrett corrected quickly. "Blonde moment I guess."

"Didn't you just say that was a stereotype?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, um," Garrett, failing to think of a comeback, simply walked off in a huff.

"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't fatally injure someone," James said going after the blonde. After quickly catching up with him, "What was that?" 

"Stereotypes just bother me," Garrett stated.

"Was the scene really necessary?" James asked.

"It wasn't a scene," Garrett said. "You know what was a scene was you refusing to face your fear. What was it anyway?" 

"Let's just say it's the reason that if I wanted to so much as kiss you let alone kiss you I would have to do that in private," James said.

"Yes well we're on the subject of that," Garrett began. "I'm not a big fan of PDA."

"We're not exactly in public," James commented.

"No I meant physical displays of affection," Garrett corrected.

"You realize I'm now gonna make an effort to have as many physical displays of affection as possible, right?" James teased grabbing Garrett's hand mockingly.

Garrett snatched his hand back, "Gee you're just a lovely person aren't you? A lovely person that needs to come out."

"While it's not like you're exactly fearless," James replied.

"At least my fear is rational," Garrett said walking off.

"Hey, Garrett," James said. The perfectionist turned around and the musician planted a big kiss on his lips.

"You are a cruel, cruel person," Garrett mused.

"I know."

_**Cole (Team Westend: 1, Team Broadway: 0, Team Phantom: 2)**_

Cole stepped into the Girls' cabin, Chris close behind, "Alright Cole all you have to do is stay in the girls' closet for three hours but it is pretty cramped in there."

Cole nervously climbed into the closet, "Wish me luck."

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said reaching for the lock on the closet.

"Wait you're locking me in here?" Cole asked getting more and more nervous by the second. "What if I need to get out?" 

Chris shrugged while closing the door, "I dunno, man, scream really loud." And with that the door was shut.

_**Leila (Team Westend: 1, Team Broadway: 0, Team Phantom: 2)**_

A big train track had suddenly been built around the forest and though no one exactly knew how it was there they assumed the exhausted looking interns had something to do with it. Up above the Theatre Geeks was a helicopter that was carrying a train with it, it hovered slightly as it placed the train on the track. Chris gave the driver a thumbs up and they flew away, "Alright Leila all you got a do is go on one loop of the track!"

"Oh," Leila said incredibly nervous flashbacks playing in her mind.

**Confessional – Story Time!**

**Leila: When I was younger I got into a train accident so many people, including me, were injured it was awful I've had nightmares about it; I've never been able to get on a train since.**

***End Confessional***

"I dunno if I can do this," Leila said.

"C'mon Leila," Dash said. "I know you can do this."

"I don't know," Leila said.

Dash turned to Chris, "Can I ride with her?"

The host shrugged, "Sure."

"Alright," Leila said taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

The pair boarded the train and Chris pressed a button causing the train to move, a yelp could be heard from the train and some talking.

"Breath, breath, breath."

"I'm not giving birth Dash!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Right, sorry."

After a moment,

"Ow, you're squeezing my hand to hard!"

"Sorry."

"Alright, almost done."

"Thank god."

The train came to a stop and Leila, looking rather sick, and Dash, still clutching his hand in pain, came out. And Chris announced, "Alright Leila congrats you passed!"

Leila smiled weakly.

_**Lois (Team Westend: 1, Team Broadway: 1, Team Phantom: 2)**_

Chris stood there a sadistic smile on his face; behind him was a pool of blood in front of him a very pale Lois clad in her tiny red bikini. "Alright Lois all you have to do is dunk your body in the pool."

"Easy," Lois lied not wanting to admit she was terrified. She dunked her toe in and shuddered before climbing all the way in and then quickly jumping out. "Done."

"Alright, you passed," Chris declared before muttering, "barely." He then turned to the camera, "Alright guys, I hope you're enjoying this terrifying episode, well terrible for the theatre geeks. We'll see you when we return!"

**A/N: Alright let's start with the questions right away:**

**What did you think?**

**Of the fears you've seen so far which seems scariest?**

**What are you most afraid of in general?**

**Are you watching the Stanley cup playoffs? Who are you rooting for? (Go Canucks!)**

**Top Five favourite characters?**

**Alright that's all. I may not be able to update for a week and a half or so because my Grammie's coming out to visit for a little bit so I'll be pretty busy plus I have a couple big projects coming up.**

**Until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	21. Epi 5 Pt 2 Fear Me Git It

"And we are back!" Chris declared. "We're here with Brooke!" The blonde waved feebly knowing what was about to happen. "Brooke here is terrified of clowns so we thought it would be fun for her to give a clown friend of mine a great big bear hug! Ready Brooke?" Brooke nodded weakly and Chris made a gesture as if to say 'come on out' to some unknown figure.

Suddenly a clown came out of seemingly no where. He looked like your stereotypical clown big rainbow wig, eccentric make-up and clothes and a round red nose. He approached the now shivering blonde, "Hi Brooke!" He said in his nasally voice holding his arms open for a hug.

The cheerleader opened her arms slightly and walked towards the smiling clown, she wrapped her arms around his waist a bit, and he clutched her mid-back and pulled into a very tight hug much to her obvious discomfort.

"Alright Brooke you pass!" Chris declared and Brooke immediately pushed the clown away.

"Bye Brooke!" The clown laughed walking away. As soon as he was out of sight the theatre geeks could distinctly hear him mutter, "So not worth the fifty bucks," In a deep throaty voice.

_**Daniella (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 2) **_

Daniella was standing just outside the cave where the bear is usually found, but now as opposed to the sound of growling you could hear the distinct sounds of bats, vampire bats to be specific.

"All you have to do is take a minute long walk in there," Chris stated.

"Do you wanna list Muppets?" Jennifer suggested jokingly.

"Alright," Daniella agreed much to her surprise. "There's Kermit." She began walking in. "And Miss Piggy," She was now virtually out of sight and the bats could be heard getting louder. "And um," She paused and then let out a piercing shriek. "Swedish Chef!" She shrieked. "Are we almost done?"

"Thirty seconds," Jennifer called back.

"Um, Kermit?"

"Already got him."

"Fozzie Bear and... Gonzo!"

"Great, you can come out now!"

Daniella came barrelling out of the cave.

"You passed!" Chris declared.

_**Angela (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 3)**_

"Alright Angela, all you have to do is make one of the most famous speeches in history in front of all these people," Chris said to Angela. The pair was standing behind the curtains of the stage, in front of them was a crowd of theatre geeks, various interns and a couple people just pulled off the street.

"This is an Oscar's acceptance speech! And an awful one at that," Angela cried. "Do I actually have to wave my arms like that?"

"Of course," Chris answered.

"But I already hate public speaking! Why make it more embarrassing for me?" 

"Because I can!"

"I'm not doing this! I'm sure my team will understand."

"Isn't Emily on your team?"

"I'm sure everyone but Emily will understand."

_**Gabe (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 3)**_

Gabe swallowed nervously he was standing next Chris and various other theatre geeks near the woods. "So, Gabe, all you have to do is walk to the other side of the woods, it's a five minute walk at the very most. However inside there's a number of squirrels so be prepared."

"What if they attack me?" Gabe asked hesitantly.

"Like Zakk and Gabe we're giving you a whistle to use if you need to get out of there, however if you get attacked and still make it to the end you still get a point for your team." Chris handed him the whistle and Gabe took a deep breath and headed in to the woods.

Gabe went a few feet in and looked back but saw nothing but trees; he took a few more hesitant steps when he heard a rustle. Looking around frantically he heard another rustle and another. For a second Gabe swore he heard a demonic high-pitched sound that seemed to be a cross between a squeak and a laugh.

"Who's there?" Gabe called out.

Suddenly various squirrels of all shapes and sizes jumped out of the trees and attacked Gabe clawing at his head and body. Gabe let out a yelp that could be heard throughout the island.

At the other end of the island Angela winced at the sound she heard, "Should we go help him?"

Chris waved his hand in a dismissing fashion, "If needed help he'd blow the whistle."

"What if he's so badly injured he can't get to the whistle?"

"Sucks to be him."

Angela opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when Gabe came crawling out of the forest batting multiple squirrels off of him.

Angela quickly ran to his aid, "Are you okay?"

Gabe gave her a slight smile, "Fine." This was then proven incorrect when his hands and knees could take no more and he collapsed. "So maybe I'm not exactly fine."

_**Cole (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 4)**_

Back in the closet of the cabin Cole was getting more then a little nervous, "Um, can I come out now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can," Chris said appearing from nowhere. He unlocked the door and Cole walked out relieved. "But you'll lose!" Chris shouted. "Sadly, Cole thanks to you being a wimp your team doesn't gain a point."

"How is that fair?"

"It's not," Chris answered.

_**Dash (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 4)**_

"I can't," Dash refused. His task was to ride an elephant, and while this would be easy for most but for Dash it wasn't there was a reason he was hiding behind Leila at the sight of the enormous creature that Chris had dubbed Stampy.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked. "Stampy seems harmless."

"Then why is he named 'Stampy'?" Dash questioned putting air quotes around 'Stampy'. "Stampy is not a harmless name."

"Are you gonna do it, dude?" Chris asked. Dash looked down guilty and shook his head.

_**Rai (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 4)**_

Rai stood on the dock of shame clad in her purple and black striped bikini.

"Alright Rai all you have to is go for a little swim," Chris explained, he then added, "And hope you don't drown."

"I don't think I can do this," Rai said. "Sorry."

"It's fine if you can't," Will assured her.

"Yeah but she's not one your team," Garrett commented.

"Be nice," James reminded him, before panicking at the fact that what he said could be considered and quickly adding, "Not that I have any say in who you're nice to at all. 'Cause I don't."

"Always the subtle one," Garrett muttered.

_**Duke (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 4)**_

"You want me to touch hot metal?" Duke yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Man all of you are wimping out," Chris commented.

"That's because you're challenges are sadistic!" Lois exclaimed.

"Whatever," Chris said with a shrug. "Duke still loses."

_**Garrett (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 2, Team Phantom: 4)**_

"Jellyfish?" James asked. "You're afraid of jellyfish?"

"They're like shadows of death!" Garrett said trying to defend himself. "And if you get stung by one someone has to pee on you!"

"And you will be getting stung by one!" Chris declared. "Well an animatronic one, so it won't hurt however you'll still need someone to pee on you. I'll let you decide who."

Garrett gave James a look who quickly turned to the other theatre geeks, "We just need a second." And with he dragged Garrett out of hearing range.

"I am not peeing on your foot," James declared.

"What is my foot not good enough for your pee?" Garrett questioned.

"No! Your foot is fine."

"So now you have a foot fetish?" Garrett questioned.

"Oh my dead god," James muttered.

"Because you really should just tell me about these things," Garrett rambled.

"Alright!" James cut in. "Fine, just don't look."

Garrett let out a snort unintentionally, "Why would I look?"

"Gee thanks," James muttered.

The pair returned to the dock and Garrett took a deep breath and said, "Alright let's get this over with." Chris pulled out a remote from his back pocket and pressed a couple buttons and an animatronic jellyfish began moving in the water. Garrett stepped in and the jellyfish got closer and closer until it finally reached Garrett's foot and 'stung' him sending shivers down his spine.

"Go ahead," Chris said to James who cringed and reached for his jeans. "Psyche! I'm not making you pee on him! Garrett already passed."

"Oh thank god," James muttered.

_**Natalia and Emily (Team Westend: 2, Team Broadway: 3, Team Phantom: 4)**_

"Alright girls you both have fears that we can't actually have you face head on so we're going to have you believe there coming true," Chris began. "You're both going to lie down and relax and then I'll tell you a story, in a way, about you. If you shiver or react in anyway while I'm talking you fail. Now who wants to go first?" Natalia stepped forward and went to lie on her bed in the girls' cabin. "Alright, it's ten years later, you're about to star on Broadway but a week before your big opening you start to feel a little sick so you go to the doctors just to make sure everything is okay and he tells you that you have tonsillitis but you'll still be able to perform. So you go to rehearsals like normal and sound fine but when opening night comes you go to sing your big opening number and nothing comes out. So you go to the doctor's office and he tells you you'll have to get your tonsils removed and you may never be able to sing again. The next day you get the operation is a success but when you open your mouth to belt out your favorite song nothing comes out..." Chris finished. "Alright Natalia you pass! Emily you're up!"

Emily went and lay down on the bed closing her eyes as Chris began, "It's ten years later, and you're a stay at home mom with your six kids, you haven't gotten a college and you're married to Griffin." The corners of Emily's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"You're smiling," Griffin declared.

"No I'm not!" Emily said breaking her concentration.

"You wanna marry me," Griffin teased.

"No I don't!" Emily denied.

"But you did lose the challenge," Chris declared.

_**Summer (Team Westend: 3, Team Broadway: 3, Team Phantom: 4)**_

Summer stood near the stage wear a giant puppet spider sat just as Summer was about to ask about her challenge the spider began to sing...

_Feed me! Feed me! Feed me!  
Feed me, Summer  
Feed me all night long  
That's right, girl  
You can do it  
Feed me, Seymour  
Feed me all night long  
'Cause if you feed me, Summer  
I can grow up big and strong  
_

"This is kinda creepy," Summer muttered to Zakk.

_Would you like a Cadillac car?  
Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?  
How about a date with Teddy Lamarr?  
You gonna git it._

Would you like to be a big wheel,  
Dinin' out for every meal?  
I'm the plant that can make it all real  
You gonna git it

Summer took Zakk's hand in her own out of nervousness.

_I'm your genie, I'm your friend  
I'm your willing slave  
Take a chance, just feed me and  
You know the kinda eats,  
The kinda red hot treats  
The kinda sticky licky sweets  
I crave_

Come on, Summer, don't be a putz  
Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's  
Show a little 'nitiative, work up the guts  
And you'll git it

The spider puppet finished it's song and Chris announced, "All you have to do is feed it one of these." He pulled out an oversized fly and offered it to Summer. "I'd like to note that sine your team and Team Broadway are tied if you fail to complete the challenge your team will lose. Can you do it?" Summer shook her head. "Well there you have it! Look's like Westend loses! Find out who they eliminate when we return!"

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you liked it! If your contestant is part of team Westend please vote (so Zakk, Natalia, Summer, Dash, Cole and Lois). Now here are your questions**

**What did you think?**

**Did you get the Simpson's reference?**

**What about the Starship reference? (awesome musical by the way!)**

**Which of these fears seemed scariest to you?**

**Did you like the Little Shop of Horrors song?**

**Have you seen Little Shop of Horrors? Did you like it?**

**Top five couples?**

**What couples do you want to see more of?**

**Alright that's all, sorry the update took so long but I had relatives visiting. Also the song used was Feed Me (Git It) from Little Shop of Horrors it's my second favorite song (Suddenly Seymour is my favorite.**

**I'll try and update faster next time!**


	22. Epi 5 Pt 3 Elimination 4

"You don't honestly think you're gonna be voted out do you?" Zakk asked. "Summer, you're way too awesome to be voted out."

"I bet you just jinxed it," Summer said.

"Oh really?" Zakk questioned. "And what are we betting."

"The winner can get the loser to do anything for them," Summer said. "Anything."

"You're on," Zakk said.

_**Later...**_

"So you're not worried?"

"No, are you saying I should be worried?" Lois snapped at Brooke.

"No, but your team is up for elimination," Brooke defended. "You could be eliminated."

"Yes, but nervousness, along with most emotions are a state of mind, so I just choose not to be nervous," Lois stated.

"I don't think that's true," Jennifer muttered.

"If I say it's true then it's true," Lois snapped.

"I don't think that's true either."

_**Elsewhere...**_

"So, Angela?"

"So, Gabriel?" Angela responded mockingly. "Why do I feel like I'm getting interviewed?"

"Maybe you've realized what an inquisitive person I am," Gabe said. "A person who's really good at listening, so if you wanna get something off your chest feel free."

"Yeah, it could be that," Angela responded. "Or it could be the fact you're holding a notebook and a pen."

"Well, I guess," Gabe countered looking down at the notebook in question.

"Subtly isn't really your forte is it?"

**Confessional – Listening is my forte... unfortunately.**

**Gabe: I thought the reporter shtick might be to much but Daniella wanted me to record everything in case she mentioned something important and taping her would just be creepy. Though I guess taking note is a little creepy too...**

***End Confessional***

"I guess not, but this isn't about me, it's about you."

"Now I'm sure you're interviewing me," Angela said. "What do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know about you, your family, your favourites, your hobbies, your _romantic life_." Gabe said emphasising the last part.

"Oh," Angela nodded in understanding. "So that's what this is about."

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked still lacking the subtlety every reporter should have.

"You, like everyone else, want to know what's going on between me and Griffin," Angela said with a roll of her eyes.

Gabe sputtered a bit, "There's something between you and Griffin?"

"No! And that's what I'm trying to tell people! We're just friends!" Angela said.

"Like how Duncan and Gwen were just friends?" Gabe asked nervously.

"No! Not like that, I don't like him like that," Angela said.

"Good," Gabe said with a sigh of relief.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," Gabe replied quickly. "Well, I've gotta go... write an article!"

**Confessional – Not good with excuses either.**

**Gabe: Write an article? Really? What was that? God, I really shouldn't talk to pretty girls. *His eyes widen* Not that I think she's pretty! I mean she's not ugly! She's gorgeous! I'm... gonna stop talking now...**

***End Confessional***

_**Meanwhile...**_

James sat on his bed tuning his guitar, or attempting to he kept getting distracted because Garrett was watching him from the other side of the bed with an unreadable expression on his face, "You know, it's really hard to do this when you keep staring at me."

"You could always stop tuning it and pay attention to me," Garrett suggested.

"Didn't peg you as the needy type," James commented.

"I am not needy, I'm an independent person," Garrett said.

"I kid, I kid," James said. "I guess I should've learned not to do that by now." Garrett gave him an accusatory look. "Still kidding."

"Well you suck at it," Garrett said.

"At least I have a sense of humour," James taunted.

"I have a great sense of humour," Garrett said. "I just choose not to show it."

"Sure," James muttered.

"You know, you're kind of verbally abusive," Garrett said. "You really should warn me about all your issues, such as the foot fetish and the verbal abuse."

"You're really still on the foot fetish thing?" James asked and Garrett nodded smugly. "Man, you're annoying."

"And to think I was willing to engage in PDA," Garrett declared. "Oh well."

James rolled his eyes, "You were not."

"Yes I was," Garrett declared. "But now I'm not, go sit over there."

"It's my bed!"

"Your point?"

"Whatever," James said getting up and sitting on some random bunk. "You're a teenage boy you'll crack eventually."

"Please, I'm gay and I live in a small town I could go forever," Garrett said.

"Oh, yay," James said.

"You still have Brooke," Garrett muttered.

"What was that?"

"The girls still obsessed with you despite lying about your dead father," Garrett clarified. "Which wasn't even that big a deal."

"She's not obsessed, she's just friendly," James defended.

"Oh really?" Garrett said. "I guess I didn't tell you what happened yesterday..."

_**Yesterday...**_

"Hey Garrett!" Brooke chirped sitting down next to the blonde. Garrett was currently picking at his dinner and was deep in thought.

"Brooke," Garrett said barely looking up from his food.

"So you're friends with James right?" Brooke asked.

"Um, you could say we're friends," Garrett said looking for the right phrase.

"Well, do you know if he likes me?" Brooke asked.

"He doesn't," Garrett said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yes."

"Yes he likes me?"

"No."

"So he doesn't like me?"

"Yes."

"So he likes me?"

"I have a feeling this conversation is gonna be pretty repetitive so I'm gonna go," Garrett said leaving his tray behind.

_**Present Day...**_

James snickered; he was now back on his own bed watching his boyfriend talk with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Garrett asked. "And I thought I told you to leave the bed."

"You did but I came back," James said responding to the second statement first. 'You know, you're cute when you're jealous."

Garrett sputtered indignantly, "I am not jealous."

"Alright, whatever you say," James muttered, his face was getting closer to Garrett's though whether if it was him or Garrett that was doing the leaning in was unclear. And soon hormones kicked in and the boys began to do what hormonal teenagers do. "Victory," James muttered between kisses.

Unfortunately for James they heard foot steps coming closer, James pushed Garrett away resulting in the perfectionist bumping his head against the wooden frame that was supporting the bed above the one they were sitting on.

"Ow! What was that?" Garrett hissed.

"Someone's coming," James replied.

Just then Brooke came in gently opening the door," Hey, am I interrupting something?"

"No, of course not. What would there be to interrupt?" James spoke rapidly and quickly.

"Nothing, I guess. I just heard Garrett say 'ow' so I thought you guys were fighting or something," Brooke said.

"Nope, Garrett bumped his head, we were _definitely_ not fighting," James said.

**Confessional – Wow, couples do start to sound alike. Example: Jarrett**

**James: But we probably will be soon.**

***End Confessional***

**Garrett: But we probably will soon.**

***End Confessional***

"Oh, well that's good," Brooke said. "While Chris' is gonna play Little Shop of Horrors in the mess hall soon, I thought maybe you'd wanna come." Though James seemed blind to it Garrett saw this statement was directed more at his boyfriend then him.

"Actually, James was going to take me to get some ice given that he's the reason I bumped my head," Garrett declared giving James a look that said they won't be doing anything like that anytime soon.

"I thought you weren't fighting," Brooke said.

"Oh, we weren't," Garrett said he gave James a look that said they definitely were now.

"Oh, well I'll see you in there," Brooke said leaving.

"And that is why you need to come out," Garrett said.

_**In the Mess Hall...**_

"I hate to go and leave you lonely," Cole said.

"It's alright," Leila said. 'It's only just one movie."

"I guess," Cole said, he sighed and started to get up but Leila pulled him down.

"Don't get eliminated," She said pulling him into a hug.

He smiled a dopey smile and left before he could see Leila give Dash, who was sitting on her other side, a hug and wish him luck.

_**Outside...**_

"Hey," Summer said walking up to Zakk. "Before we go to the campfire can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Zakk said with a shrug.

"The last challenge it was revealed who your mom is, is that true?"

Zakk sighed, "Yeah, well I live with my dad, who is awesome by the way, but I was the result of a one night stand and I was left on my dad's doorstep and he raised me on his own and we were doing fine until I got in a car accident."

"Oh, gosh are you okay now?"

"Yeah it's fine now, but I needed blood then and while the only person who could give it to me was my mom, Blaineley. After the procedure she tried to reconcile with me and her camera crews. But, I really don't care the woman is a bitch."

"But, she's your mom," Summer said.

"Yeah but I have my dad and some awesome friends," Zakk said giving her a little wink.

_**Elimination...**_

"Alright Team Westend! It's your second time being here! You know the drill!

**Confessional – Voting**

**Dash: Man, I really lucked on out the challenge today. But can you blame me? I hate elephants and I just freeze up around them. *He sighs again* Man, I really hope Leila doesn't think less of me for this. Though, it was nice helping her with her challenge, even if I did do a small part. *Dash looks up at the camera with a serious expression* Speaking of which, I vote for Cole to be eliminated. The dude is cool and all, but I just dislike him. Plus, I've heard rumours of him trying to vote me off, so he can keep Leila for himself, so... yeah. **

***End Confessional***

**Zakk: There isn't anyone else to vote for and she's kind of a bitch.**

***End Confessional***

**Natalia: It has to be Summer. Not only did she lose the challenge for our team...plus I'm sure Zakk could concentrate better if Summer wasn't here.**

***End Confessional***

**Cole: Well, the only three people on our team to not get a point is me, Dash, *shudder* and Summer. I'd have to vote for... Dash. Probably the nicest and easiest of the fears. And yes, that's totally why I picked him!**

***End Confessional***

**Summer: Everyone here is so nice! I'm just picking at random! Sorry!**

***End Confessional***

**Lois: They're not useful physically and have way to good a social game. The choice was obvious.**

***End Confessional***

"After reading your vote's one thing is clear, nobody is on the same page. The one person without votes was... Zakk." Zakk smiled and caught his marshmallow giving Summer a wink.

"Cole...

"Dash...

"Lois... Girls this is the final marshmallow and it goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Natalia!"

Summer looked crushed, she gave Natalia a small smile and then made her way to the docks.

Zakk's face immediately fell and he got up and ran down to the docks, "Summer!"

"Yeah," She said.

"You won the bet," He said.

"Zakk," She said.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me," She said. And as there lips collided you could see both teens smiling. They pulled apart. "Bye."

Zakk nodded and waved goodbye.

**Confessional – Summer's last words**

**Summer: Am I disappointed I was eliminated? Of course. Was the kiss worth it? A little. And who knows maybe I'll come back, it's Total Drama so anything could happen.**

***End Confessional***

"Well there you have it folks! Summer is gone but Zummer lives on!" Chris declared. "Will anyone else hook up? And what do we have in store for the teens next time? Find out on the next dramatic episode of Total. Drama. Musical!

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry this took so long life and laziness have been getting the better of me lately. Here's your questions:**

**What did you think?**

**Sad to see Summer go?**

**Surprised to see Summer go?**

**Happy to see Zummer get together?**

**Was there to much romance/fluff in the chapter?**

**Favorite quote of the chapter? Of the story?**

**Did you catch the Wicked reference? (It barely counted as a reference)**

**Did you catch the Ask Milly reference? Do you watch Ask Milly?**

**Alright I hope you liked the chapter! It was giving me a tooth ache righting it, it was very fluffy but I wrote after watching some cheesing RomCom which would have been crappy if the guy from The Office wasn't in it (not Steve Carrell the other main guy (I think his character is Jim or John or something)).**

**I was sad to get rid of Summer but I felt like it was her time to go in a way.**

**If you haven't seen Ask Milly (or anything FineBros) your homework is to watch Ask Milly on YouTube (not for children!) It's hilarious.**

**Here were the voting results:**

**Dash: Cole**

**Zakk: Lois**

**Natalia: Summer**

**Cole: Dash**

**Summer: Natalia**

**Lois: Summer**

**Dash: 1**

**Cole: 1**

**Natalia: 1**

**Lois: 1**

**Summer: 2**

**Remaining players:**

**Team Phantom: Griffin (co-captain), Angela (co-Captain), Gabe, Daniella, Jennifer, Will and Emily.**

**Team Broadway: James (co-captain), Garrett (co-captain), Brooke, Duke, Leila and Rai**

**Team Westend: Zakk (co-captain), Natalia (co-captain), Cole, Dash, and Lois.**

**Eliminated: Zoe, Christian, Leo and Summer.**

**And your clue for next challenge:**

**Pink Sunglasses**

**It's obvious and not obvious in a way but try and figure out what the next musical is!**

**Bye,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	23. Epi 6 Aftermath I

As opposed to opening on Wawanakwa island the show opened with the Aftermath set, two couches that doubled as bleachers on each side and a pink couch in the middle. The side couches remained empty but the middle was occupied by a few different people.

The first was a girl with wavy long dark brown hair; she had mischievous and flirty eyes and a wicked grin. She looked as though she belonged in a night club or a stage more then the set, she was dressed in black leather pants that clung to her legs and a white tank top with an orange dragon that looked at something you'd see at a parade celebrating Chinese new year. To finish of the look were long black leather boots and a lot of eccentric and colourful bracelets.

Next to her was a guy with cropped brown hair and penetrating hazel eyes, he was dressed in jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and sneakers. He smiled politely at the camera and audience.

"Hello all I'm future super star Maureen Johnson!" The girl said flashing a smile that showed off her pearly whites.

"And I'm her more humble partner Shane West," The guy commented.

Maureen scoffed, 'You? Humble? You once said you were a cross between Justin and Alejandro but better."

"Well I am, and so what if I'm not humble at least I'm good looking," He said.

"You're actually kinda not," Maureen said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm attracted to almost anyone but definitely not you," She said giving him a once over.

"You really are just perpetuating the stereotype bisexuals are attracted to everyone," A new girl said.

Maureen jumped before realizing who it was, "Oh Bonnie it's just you, you have to stop sneaking up on me."

Bonnie, had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders with a small curl, she had hazel eyes and thin body frame. She was wearing a grey t-shirt that sagged at the neck a little and had a hot pink 'Z' on it, a black skirt that is folded so some parts over lap and sneakers, "Actually I've been sitting here for like 3 minutes waiting for you guys to stop arguing at start the show."

"Right, forgot about that!" Maureen chirped. "As a stated I'm Maureen and I'm here with my co hosts Bonnie and Shane and we'll be hosting the Total Drama Musical Aftermath show! But unlike past seasons it isn't just us we have other hosts doing other segments, almost like a news show but the three of us will be doing the main show which means we will be interviewing the eliminated contestants. Shall we begin?"

The audience roared with applause and Bonnie introduced the first contestant, she's an acrobat who, thanks to a theatrical performance, got voted out first it's Zoe!"

Zoe was greeted with nothing but applause when she entered, "Hi everyone! It's great to be here! Though I'd rather be on the island." She leaned over and shook each hosts hand Maureen giving her a little wink which she returned with a friendly smile.

"So, Zoe," Maureen began sounding professional, "Are you single?" Yeah, the key word was sounding.

"Well I came into the game single and I came out single, so yeah," Zoe said. "Unfortunately none of the other girls on the show liked girls."

"While at least one girl on this show likes girls," Maureen said.

"Anyway," Shane cut in. "As great as watching Maureen undress you with her eyes is, why don't we move on? How did it feel being voted off?"

"It sucked obviously," Zoe said. "I was voted off because people thought I couldn't sing, when in actuality I'm pretty good I just had to fake it because in the female part of 'Sing!' you're supposed to sound like a parade of dying cats."

"Great wording," Shane said. "So do you blame Leo for choosing the song?"

"Not really, I think if one of us had to be voted off between the two of us I think it should've been him but it's not like he knew that the song would result in my being voted off." Zoe said.

"I see, so you're not the least bit mad," Shane pried in attempt to get some drama."

"Not really, no, I would've loved to stay in the game but the playa is really nice."

"You're kinda boring, huh?" Shane said.

"I think she's cute," Maureen stated.

"Not what every sixteen year old wants too hear," Zoe commented.

"Actually, Maureen kind of forces us to call her cute daily," Bonnie said.

"Well I am," Maureen said.

"Moving on, let's bring out the next loser!" Shane declared.

"You can't openly call them losers," Maureen said. "Only behind there backs."

"Whatever, he shocked people with his performance of Telephone managed to come in first for the bottom six but was eliminated because he was out first in the Rocky Horror challenge, its Christian!" Shane declared.

Christian came out greeted by applause, "Hi, nice to meet you all," He said taking a seat next to Zoe on the left side bench.

"Hi Christian," Bonnie greeted. "So you did so well with the glee challenge? But when it came to the Rocky Horror challenge you were out first, why was that?"

Christian went to answer but Shane cut in first, "How did he do well on the Glee challenge? He came in last!"

"Yeah, but both his songs were really well done Chris was just being an ass," Bonnie said. "Anyway, continue."

"Well, dancing has never been my strong point and Rocky Horror isn't really my favorite musical so learning the steps, no matter how basic, in five minutes was difficult," Christian explained.

"Right, well now for a more exciting question, are you single?" Maureen asked.

"Are you gonna ask this question to everybody?" Bonnie inquired.

"Probably," Maureen said with a shrug. "So, Christian, are you?"

"Yes, I am currently single," He answered.

"Anybody catch your eye?"

"Well, there is one girl but I don't think she likes me like that," Christian answered shyness evident in his voice.

"Who is it?"

"That I'm not saying, I mean she'll see this eventually so I don't wanna risk it," Christian said. "Plus I think she might like another guy, they seem pretty close."

"Like, as in there dating?"

"No, but they're definitely close," Christian said. "Can we move on from the subject? It's not the funnest to talk about."

"Alright, let's talk about boring things," Maureen drawled.

"Best. Host. Ever." Shane deadpanned.

"So, what did you think of your team?" Bonnie asked.

"They were great, I wasn't super close with them, or anyone for that matter, but they were all really nice," Christian said.

"All of them really?" Shane inquired.

"Well, not Lois but I thought she was nice until I saw the show on TV," Christian said. "Everyone kind of lives a double life, eh? I mean two secret couples?"

"Yeah, not the most creative author," Maureen said.

"What?"

"Right, you guys don't know about the fourth wall," Maureen said. "Moving on, our next guest was very secretive, loved Harry Potter and was voted off for not revealing anything about himself, and I mean _anything_. Please welcome Leo!"

Leo was greeted with roars of applause and cheering, something that truly startled him, "Hi." He said timidly waving to the three hosts.

"So, Leo, how did it feel to be voted off?" Bonnie queried.

"It wasn't fun, but I like the Playa," He answered.

"Fancy any guys there?" Maureen asked.

"Not really," He answered redness beginning to spread through his face.

"Oh really?" Maureen inquired. "You know, if you weren't gay I would be all over you." Maureen said giving him a little wink.

"Subtle," Shane said with a roll of his eyes.

"What? He reminds me of my last boyfriend," She said. "Hi Mark!"

"Back to the interviewee," Bonnie said. "So, were you surprised to be voted out?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Trivia isn't my thing."

Shane scoffed, "Yeah that's why you were voted out."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"You didn't tell anyone anything about you," Shane cried. "Maybe if you told people something you would've lasted longer, the only good you did in that challenge was you got people eliminated and your team still lost!"

"Alright calm down!" Bonnie said. "Let's just bring out our next contestant! She's a petite dancer who had one of the sweetest romances of the summer please welcome Summer!"

Summer was greeted with tons of applause but also wolf whistles and cat calls from the guys and some girls, and also threats of 'Back of Zakk's mine' from the girls and some guys. "Hi!" She chirped ignoring anything negative from the audience but instead blowing kisses in there direction.

"Hi Summer, how are you?" Maureen asked flirty grin evident on her face.

"I'm great, sad to be voted off so early of course but I love the resort it's so relaxing." She answered. "I do miss Zakk."

"Right, the Zummer kiss was defiantly one of the best kisses this season," Maureen commented.

"There have been other kisses?" Summer asked.

"Right, you haven't seen the show yet, while Lois and Duke had a pretty great kiss but my favorite was the more recent James and Garrett kiss," Maureen said with a grin.

"Wait, they're all together?"

"Yep, and Lois is also the Alejandro of the season," Shane said nonchalantly. "Anyway, how did it feel to be voted out, for spiders of all things?"

"That wasn't my proudest moment but I did like the end of that episode," She said smiling. "It definitely did suck to be voted out though, but fingers crossed I'll get back in the game."

"If Chris decides to let people back in," Bonnie said.

"It's Chris," Maureen pointed out.

"True," Bonnie said.

"While I think he's a fantastic host," Summer said. "Besides Zakk he's definitely my favorite on the show."

"How did the whole Chris thing get started anyway?" Shane asked.

Summer shrugged, "He's cute and funny and he reminds me of Jeff Probst who's an ex-crush, back when he was younger."

"I see," Bonnie said. "While unfortunately we don't have much time for each interview because we have other segments our first one is... Couple Watch!"

On the screen appeared a set that looked very similar to the Celebrity Manhunt set, sitting in front of a desk was a girl, she had her dirty blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, she had hazel eyes and tanned skin that highlighted her very few freckles. She was wearing black boy cut pants, a baggy pink t-shirt that said 'cupid shot me' in blue lettering and a heart necklace around her neck. "Hi I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam! And I'll be your host for Couple Watch a segment where I'll be discussing the multiple couples of the show. There are a lot so I won't spend to much time on each ship this episode but instead give a brief synopsis of each starting with... Luke!"

A snap shot of Lois and Duke's first kiss appeared by Sam's face, "Lois and Duke got together while discussing there alliance which lead to a passionate and steamy argument, however because Lois is all strategy all the time they have decided to keep there relationship secret. But when the two meet behind the scenes the fireworks begin."

A snap shot of Griffin and Angela talking appears, "Gangela, this easily could be considered Gwuncan 2.0, but from there friendship to there flirtations this is one of the sweetest ships even if the two people involved aren't that sweet."

A snap shot of Emily and Griffin arguing appears, "Gemily, if Gangela are Gwuncan 2.0 then they're Duncney 2.0, watching these two argue is adorable and hilarious, there chemistry is undeniable."

A snap shot of Will and Rai on the beach appears, "Wai, what's not to love? It's one of the most unexpected and cutest pairs on there show the friendly dynamic of there relationship is great, though it's obvious they like each other I wish they'd just do something about it!"

A snap shot of Leila kissing Cole's cheek appears, "Ceila, definitely a sweet couple, though at times I wonder if Leila is oblivious of Cole's ever so obvious feelings for her."

A snap shot of Dash and Leila laughing appears, "Deila, like it's rival ship Ceila I do wonder whether Leila is once again obvious to Dash's feelings."

A snap shot of Zakk and Summer's first kiss, "Zummer, the Gidget of the show always sweet and definitely in love. The one pair that seems pretty drama free, if only they weren't separated so quickly."

A snap shot of Gabe appears, "Gabe, he's not exactly a couple but the guy seems very caught up in girls, he has a close friendship with Daniella that has lead fans to believe they have a thing his flirtations with Angela make people think they may have a thing."

A snap shot of Garrett and James second kiss, "And finally, Jarrett, the couple that shocked most of Canada when James came out as gay by planting one on Garrett however they, like Luke, are a secret couple who seem to have a lot more difficulty sneaking around then Luke."

"And that's all for this episode of Couple Watch," Sam declared. "And now to Piper Grace for Team Central."

The screen transitioned to a girl with brown hair done up in to braids and blue eyes with flecks of grey and green, she was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that had the 1997 – 2007 Canucks orca logo on it. She wore hand me down jeans and an old pair of sneakers, like Sam she was sitting behind a newsroom desk, "I'd like to note Chris chose the name of this segment not me. Anyway, I'm Piper Grace and this is your segment on all things teams at least until the merge. So I thought we'd start by accessing the teams.

"Team Broadway is definitely the most dramatic team, with the James-Garrett-Brooke love triangle, Leila's relationship drama and Duke's villainous ways I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet, I'm guessing it's because Rai is actually sane. However in challenges they are a strong team with a good amount of brain, brawn and creativity there's a reason they've only lost once.

"Team Westend, they're, in my opinion the weakest team, but, they have the power to become the strongest, they have brain and brawn but not a lot of the competitors have both, and, with the exception of Natalia, they're all off in there own world. Apart all they players are exceptionally strong they just aren't the best combination.

"And finally Team Phantom, they have the best personal relationships and the strongest members this team has it made, however if they blow it in a single challenge there team could easily go completely down hill. And that's all for today's exceptionally short Team Central! See you next time!"

"Thanks guys!" Bonnie said. "That's also all for today's aftermath see you next time!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one I was a little iffy about writing an aftermath but I'm happy with how it turned out! I own Maureen, Shane and Piper, Bonnie belongs to thedragon1000 and Sam belongs to HockeyGal01. If you have an OC that you wanna submit to be a segment host please PM me or if you simply have a segment idea let me know. Now here are the questions:**

**What did you think?**

**What do you wanna see next Aftermath?**

**What did you think of Maureen? **

**What about Shane? **

**Bonnie? **

**Sam? **

**Piper?**

**Favorite Host?**

**Do you ship any fanon or crack couples for this story?**

**Are you watching the Stanley Cup Playoffs (Hockey)? Canucks or Bruins?**

**Alright that's it! Next chapter will be filler most likely but it won't be up for a couple of weeks because I have exams coming up so I'll be busy studying for a while but I'll try and get something up!**

**Also there's a poll on my profile asking which host you wanna see more of so please vote on that!**

**Go Canucks Go!**

**Mythologyrulz**


	24. AN: Long Time No Read

Hi!

Long time no read, eh? I've been really busy these last four weeks though and so I thought I would post an author's note explaining my absence and giving you guys the scoop on what's up in the world of TDM.

So like I said I had exams so I studied for a week and then was tested for another, then I got really sick, it was a really bad cold and I missed a good 3 days of school, then I saw Wicked last weekend (it was amazing) so expect a Wicked inspired challenge very soon. I then finished middle school so it was a very, very emotional week (surprisingly) I went camping for a few days and today was my birthday so I wasn't in a very write-y mood.

So anyway life got in the way of fandom once again, I've also been working on a novel type thing that's coming along pretty well, it's got a sad theme with some twisted humour in it.

How have you all been? It feels like forever since I've actually got on the computer and written something. Lately all I do is watch The Office on the computer, I just finished the series (or at least all the episodes that have come out (except a couple season 6 episodes)) and I am obsessed I absolutely love it!

I haven't actually started the next chapter but my goal is to get it up by Friday at the latest, since it's summer I figure I'll have more time on my hands. So just bear with me and hopefully keep reviewing 'cause that's what gets me inspired.

Also I've been thinking of starting either a blog or twitter account to update you on TDM and my other stories, what do you think of that? Would you read/follow it? Let me know in a review.

That's about it but for an upcoming challenge it would be helpful if you guys knew songs from the Team Starkid musicals, you don't have to because they're not super big show's but if you knew the odd song that'd be awesome 'cause I have a feeling we gotta a performance challenge comin' up! Also these musicals really are worth watching! They're totally awesome!

So I'll talk to you Friday, maybe sooner if I start social networking,

Mythologyrulz


	25. Epi 7 Pt 1 A Totally Awesome Challenge

**A/N: Some very short filler coming at you! This is just to tie you over because the next chapter will be a good one.**

"Last time on Total Drama Musical..." Chris began to recount the events of the past episode. "The contestants faced there fears or at least attempted too in a challenge based on Little Shop of Horrors! However Summer's fear seemed to be the only one that had any relevance to the musical itself when we had a giant spider puppet sing Feed Me (Git it). However with a combination of failing to face said puppet spider and distracting Zakk Summer was eliminated with only one more vote then anyone else but she didn't leave with planting one on Zakk. What will happen now that Summer's gone? Will Zakk focus more? Or will he be to heartbroken to even try? And what supermegafoxyawesomehot challenge do I have in store for the theatre geeks this time? Find out on the most totally awesome episode of Total Drama Musical!"

_**Breakfast**_

The vibe at Team Westend's table was anything but cheery; Zakk was not taking Summer's rather shocking elimination well.

**Confessional – Stages of Grief**

**Natalia: Zakk seems to be struggling with the fact that Summer's gone. He's already gone through the stages of grief... twice. Now he's stuck on anger.**

***End Confessional***

**Zakk: I'm fine, I am so f***ing fine. Why wouldn't I be? 'Cause Summer was eliminated, so? No big deal, I'll just find who voted for her and... Well I'm not sure what I'll do but it'll be awful and only possibly legal!**

***End Confessional***

**Natalia: Given that I voted for Summer I'm more then a little nervous.**

***End Confessional***

**Lois: Do I regret voting for Summer now that Zakk's gone batsh*t crazy? Absolutely not. I can use this to my advantage easily; I'm just trying to decide whether I want to align with him and then throw him under the bus or just throw him under the bus right away.**

***End Confessional***

The energy of the other teams was considerably less tense; Team Broadway was making small talk.

"So," Rai began. "What do you think the challenge is gonna be?"

Brooke swallowed her cheerios, "I don't know, maybe another performance challenge."

"Maybe," Leila nodded.

Scratch that Team Broadway was making semi-awkward small talk. And Team Westend... well Team Westend was just eating like average breakfast eaters do.

That's when Chris walked in dressed in what a Hogwarts student might wear to classes, meaning he had black dress pants, a white button up shirt, scarlet and gold striped tie and black robes with the trademark Hogwarts badge on it. To top it off he had a hand drawn lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Good morning theatre geeks! Or should I say wizards and witches, and magical beasts, goblins and ghosts and magical feasts."

"So, we're food now?" Garrett questioned.

"What? No," Chris said.

"Then why'd you call us magical feasts?"

"I'm about to explain." Chris said. "I was referencing the internet sensation A Very Potter Musical, which was created by the theatre company Team Starkid. And that's what your challenge is based off today Team Starkid!"

**Confessional – Total Starkids... or not.**

**Gabe: As a Harry Potter fan of course I've seen A Very Potter Musical and it's sequel. They're hilarious and accurate, pretty refreshing for a parody.**

***End Confessional***

**James: A Harry Potter musical? Seriously? I've read the books, and they're awesome but a whole musical that seems a little obsessive.**

***End Confessional***

**Emily: Yes I have read the Harry Potter series, I read them when I was 7, I got sick of the dribble that was the Baby-Sitters club, those girls were anything but role models, even Kristy had started gushing over boys it was pathetic and they were all rather whorish, now Hermione that was someone to look up too. Always punctual and the best grades in the school most likely, despite blood status. And yes, I have seen the musicals I had to come prepared and while a little out there for my taste I admit I found them rather amusing.**

***End Confessional***

**Jennifer: I've seen them, I like them but honestly they're not that great, and why is everyone so obsessed with Darren Criss? It's not that hard to sing Katy Perry!**

***End Confessional***

"So this challenge will put your acting, singing and maybe even dancing skills to the test," Chris declared. "You're challenge is to perform 5 scenes from the 3 Team Starkid musicals."

"Three?" Angela asked. "There are four, A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, Starship and Me and My–"

"No!" Chris cut her off. "That one is to controversial for a family show so you can only perform from A Very Potter Musical. A Very Potter Sequel and Starship. Two of your scenes must contain songs, and everyone has to be on stage at least once. The arts and craft tent will hold a variety of costumes and it's first come first serve so I hope you're fast. We're giving each team a laptop and a couple copies of the scripts so they can choose there scenes. You have three days to practice. Good luck!"

**A/N: This chapter really was just to set up the challenge, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter though (It'll be up in about a week or so), here are your questions.**

**What did you think?**

**Have you seen any Starkid musicals? Did you like them?**

**What scenes and songs do you wanna see performed?**

**Would you read a twitter account or blog about this story? (See recently posted A/N)**

**That's it!**

**See you soon!**

**Mythologyrulz!**


	26. ReLaunch!

Hello all!

Please take a moment to throw your various rotten fruits and vegetables at me as I very well deserve it. I haven't posted in 4 months, I seriously suck, and I mean I suck so much. But there is reason behind this author's note besides self bashing.

I am re-launching my account, by that I mean I will be updating again and be active in the FanFiction community (I barely even read it anymore I have like 50 e-mails in my inbox concerning story alerts). The official date of my re-launch is...

December 16th!

On this day I will update every single story this note is posted on (yes this note is cross-posted). I will also be starting a tumblr along with my blog if your interested in that.

I will post the tumblr link on December 1st on my profile.

Thanks to anyone who even remembers these stories exist,

Mythology.


	27. Epi 7 Pt 2 Challenge Prep Work

"I don't get why we can't do Get Back to Hogwarts!" Emily yelled. "It's the most recognizable song!"

"Yeah, 'cause there are, like, 20 different people in there!" Griffin threw back. "I know you wish there were 20 of me, but there aren't so we can't exactly pull this off!"

"Oh, so we're back to me allegedly liking you? Why do you always make things about you?"

"Me? You're the biggest attention seeker on this god forsaken island!"

**Confessional – Gemily isn't great?**

**Daniella: So Griffin and Emily are arguing more and more lately, it's getting quite ridiculous really, I say it's from UST or unresolved sexual tension. Gabe still refuses to believe they like each other, though he doesn't seem happy at the idea of Angela and Griffin either...**

***End Confessional***

**Angela: I get it! They're opposites, move on! Either make out or ignore each other! I don't care if you do both just stop arguing!**

***End Confessional***

**Daniella: It's also slowly, but surely, pushing Angela off the deep end. **

***End Confessional***

_**Team Broadway...**_

"So he just leads her on? Without realizing?" James asked after reading over the 'Ginny' scene. "Who does that?"

"You're kidding," Garrett muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"I said, you're going to have to _pretend_to do that because I think we should do this scene," Garrett instructed. "Anyone disagree?" When no one said anything he took it as a sign to move on. "So, James will play Harry and Rai will be Ginny."

"Why me?" Rai asked.

"You're a redhead with a mediocre singing voice, you practically are Ginny Weasley."

"Gee thanks," Rai muttered.

"Of course, so I'm glad that's settled."

_**Team Westend...**_

"I really think we should do some Quirrelmort, what do you think Zakk?" Natalia asked. "Zakk?" 

"Sure, whatever."

"So you'll be Voldemort?"

"Uh-huh."

"Excellent."

**Confessional – You have reasons to be concerned, Natalia**

**Natalia: I do hope he realizes what he was agreeing too, this could go very badly.**

***End Confessional***

**Zakk: So what was she saying? I was kind of thinking about Summer.**

***End Confessional***

**Cole: So Natalia asked me to be Quirrel, and I said I'd think about it because I don't know how I felt about his... relationship with Voldemort, but then Leila mentioned he's her favorite character is Quirrel and so I guess Zakk and I will become very close.  
**

***End Confessional***

**Leila: Quirrel isn't really my favorite character but I figure since Cole is such a good friend that might convince him to take the role. I hated being manipulative but I really needed him. I mean, we really needed him.**

***End Confessional***

"Theatre Geeks would you please come to the stage," Chris' voice rang out from the speaker.

_**The Stage...**_

"Well ladies and gentleman do we have a special treat for you!" Chris declared.

"What you're starting the challenge early because you got bored of waiting?" Griffin asked.

"Actually no," Chris said. "Keep up the attitude and I might though. No we have a special performance for you. Hit it Chef!"

**A/N: Yep, that's it, I'm sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be very, very long. I just needed to get this out for the re-launch. I've been having a lot of writers block with this story lately. Here are your questions**

**What did you think?**

**Will you ever completely forgive me for not updating in 6 months? (I honestly probably wouldn't)**

**Tips for writers block?**

**Big Holiday plans?**

**I will try and update over the holiday break, feel free to look at my tumblr (link on my profile) to get ideas on when I'll update.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
